Moribund
by L.D.Mire
Summary: Ganondorf, a name known by all, feared by many, and loved by few. This is his story, his fate of being a puppet in the hands of hate itself, and his life no one knew. Maybe the very essence of his soul is very human like you and I...(Previously titled "Puppet")
1. Chapter 1

The embers glowed softly from each torch. They lit the room just enough to see the outlines of the three figures who were waiting patiently. Two witches and a babe, shivering in the darkness. Tonight would be their only chance to accomplish the destiny they were to play part in.

"Do you think his body will be able to withstand it? After all he is just an infant." The calmer one of the twins spoke. While she was softer in speech, her heart was just as black as her sister's to whom she had spoken.

"Silence Kotake! Do you doubt our king?" The other twin snapped as she held the newborn close.

"I do not doubt our master, I doubt the child, Koume."

But before the other could fight back, the flames exploded with light and warmth.

"It is time." Koume whispered as she brought the baby to the center of the room. The twin witches had been raised in the temple. When they were young the served as priestesses. But as they began to influence the old kings they found darker magics. Magics that, if they followed their master, could destroy those who oppressed their sisters. This wasn't the first time that they had spent the early mornings awaking their master.

As a result of leading the tribe in the time when there was no king, they forced upon themselves the responsibility of leading the tribe out of oppression. In the end they had destroyed the people and were banished, but that is another story that will be told another time.

Kotake followed behind, cautious of the ritual which was about to take place.

"Be brave little king..." She whispered with a grin before leaving him alone in the center of the room. The baby gurgled, never one to fuss about much. The only time he had cried was when they had first brought him to the temple a few hours ago. The boy child was the first male born to the Gerudo in one hundred years. On the night of his birth, the midwives did not expect him to live past his first hour. Yet, as the minutes passed he proved himself to be a true Gerudo warrior. He clung to his life and became the living embodiment of the struggles of the desert life. Now, at barely three months, you would have never thought he was born with severe illnesses. True, he had been small and premature, but it hadn't stopped him from pursuing his life. His mother, however, had died suddenly. No one knew how or why, but she had. As for the boy's father, he could belong to any man in Hyrule. For, as everyone knows, Gerudo search only for temporary affairs, never committing to a permanent relationship. It wasn't their fault, however, for they were the ones banished and deprived in the desert and to continue living, they were forced to live in such a way that was painful and harsh.

He had bright eyes for a baby. He took in everything around him, watching curiously as the people had worried over him. He was captivated by all of it. Even as he laid on the cold stone he was entranced by the torches at the four corners of the room. He laughed as the twin witches danced around him, outstretching his arms and cooing as they passed. But it did not last for long.

The flames disappeared, leaving the trio in complete blackness. The baby had pouted but didn't cry. At least, at the time he hadn't. It wasn't until a tiny purple light caught his eye before he screamed. It wasn't a frightened cry like you'd expect from a surprised infant, but rather a shriek of pure terror and unholy pain. A cry that could not be comprehended in words. For hours he wailed as the purple light faded into his chest. But when the light disappeared and the flames rekindled, he was in a deep sleep.

"This is it, this is our beginning!" Kotake whispered as she looked down at the sleeping babe.

"No...no, the beginning of a beginning. He was too young to be consumed completely." The fire witch replied sharply as she began to walk away.

"Then He has not been resurrected?" The ice witch panicked in distraught.

"Oh yes, He lives within him, but he must learn to hate. If he doesn't there will be no way to bring Him to his own conscience. He will merely be the dark part of his soul."

"Then we will teach him to hate and he will nourish and thrive through Him." "I expect no less..."

Kotake held the infant for a moment, examining him to see any difference, but nothing seemed to stand out. Nothing, except, a tiny black slash across his chest. It looked like a the type of scar one would receive in battle. She sniffed as she covered the strange mark with a sheet as she began to leave the chamber, but stopped a moment as the baby stirred. His eyes had only opened momentarily but it was clear something in him had died. The bright eyes that had looked around at the world in wonder we're now replaced with a glossy, cast over, expressionless gaze that even frightened the witch.

"Din forgive..." She coughed as she closed the doors behind her.

-  
"And your people have stolen from us, is that not so?"

Ganondorf snapped his attention back to the king of Hyrule, who sat interrogating the young man.

"Forgive me, your highness, but if your people had no other means of survival, wouldn't you do the same?" he replied coolly. He was a smart man and carried a charm with him to those in power. He was cunning, making careful executions to make those he needed the favor of. His mind was always spinning webs about his plays for power and his ambition for his people. Yet, despite all the efforts he had made, the Hylian King continued to refuse his guidance or support to the young man.

"You are the first Gerudo King to ask for peace in 300 years. Why should I believe you?" The Hylian King inquired as he rest his chin on his hand, covering his mouth so the young man could not read his face as easily.

"Your majesty, if my people have wronged you I only wish to make it right. Under your guidance and counsel I wish to see our people raise not war but instead help each other and become like one nation, United, but not by bloodlines. If I am dishonest to you, the bloodshed of the war you create will be on your hands." Ganondorf replied with careful execution. The Hylian King frowned but nodded in distant thought.

"You say these words with such...valor, yet I cannot forget the Great War we have left behind." The older man replied sternly.

"I was a child! No child should be held responsible with armies!" Ganondorf replied bitterly, but collected himself quickly before finishing, "if you are looking for my trust, look no farther."

"You may be wiser than the king before you, but you hold a Gerudo's soul. I'm afraid I must ask you to come again at another time, when I have had the chance to think this over thoroughly."

Ganondorf bowed humbly and strode out of the room. He growled under his breath. He hated his meetings with the different leaders of the kingdoms and tribes. It seemed as if no one could forgive him for the one mistake he had made. It was these things he thought about as he began to leave the palace. Was it truly his fault or had he been guided by...

"How was it my king?" A Gerudo guard asked with eagerness. Ganondorf scowled as he walked past her.

"That bad, huh?" Nabooru smirked with amusement. He stopped abruptly.

"For once, Nabooru, don't irritate me while I'm thinking! You've pushed me to my limits!" He growled as they began to walk again. The two Gerudo women looked at each other with a tinge of fear but followed the man out of the room.

Nabooru, who was seventeen, was hand chosen as his second in command. He had chosen her because of her premature wisdom and her ability to lead. Some women even gossiped it was because he fancied her, but these were only rumors spread by the young girls who had lots to learn. In honesty, they were quick friends in early childhood and as the years went by he acknowledged her wisdom. While it is true Nabooru was wise, she was also mischievous. She liked to instigate and cause drama between people, but if it wasn't in good fun she'd be the first to end it. She was a fierce woman, she spoke her mind and protected all the ones she loved. Those who were deceitful among them she would banish or punish under Ganondorf's permission. No one dared to face Nabooru so no one did.

The other girl that traveled with them was named Aveil. Aveil was the third in command and very naive. She was Nabooru's younger sister and had been protected under her. Unlike her sisters reserved personality, Aveil was very outgoing and flirtatious. Nabooru only flirted if need be. Aveil was boy crazed and obnoxiously flamboyant. Some were relieved her rank allowed her to have boyfriends while others were frightened for the young girl. But Aveil held her own and when it came to standing for her sisters, she was at Nabooru's side to end the trouble.

"Did you enjoy your trip at least?" Nabooru smiled, speaking to her sister as she helped her sister onto her horse. Aveil blushed.

"Well, I did meet a nice guard. He even asked if I would return to visit him sometime." She muttered before sighing.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Nabooru laughed as she mounted her steed.

"Oh, I didn't say I was coming back! I told him that he wasn't my type!" She replied quickly. Ganondorf snorted in amusement.

"My, Aveil, you really are a tease!" He laughed as he turned his stallion around. Aveil nodded with embarrassment creeping into her cheeks. Nabooru frowned.

"Not as bad as you! You flirt with every woman you lay eyes on!" She growled, her face stiffening to a dark expression she rarely had used.

"Nabooru, hold your tongue! You know very well I have no time for women." He growled, the little amusement he had, gone.

Aveil and Nabooru glared at each other but continued to ride behind him in silence until finally Ganondorf broke the peace.

"Nabooru, tend to the people when we return, I have business to tend to at the Temple." He ordered as they approached the strange meet where it seemed the desert and fields met at a perfect line.

"Are you praying to our goddess again?" Aveil asked with eagerness. "No, it's something much more. I have to speak to the priestesses."

Nabooru squinted as she tried to read the man's face, but only saw the same calm and coldness that was always present.

-  
It was dusk before they finally reached the gates to their fortress home.

The Gerudo desert was an unforgiving place. Its only building, a deep and vast fortress, was home to all the women that lived there. In its walls housed its dungeons, oubliette, and common rooms. In the center was a great room where a kitchen was held. Everyone gathered there to trade goods and receive their daily rations. Beside the fortress was a cave they had created a training ground in. However, every Gerudo fancied the stables behind the fortress where they would practice their archery, a sport they all loved and admired. Archery was their way of testing strength and skill, not just for a sport. At the other side a short ways from the fortress lay a gate. The gate led to the wasteland in which the Temple to their goddess was built.

"I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Take care of their needs." Ganondorf reminded as he sped towards the gates that led to the wasteland. Nabooru shook her head as she led her sister towards the stable.

"Nab, do you like him?" Aveil asked quietly. Nabooru was surprised but answered calmly.

"No, he's my king. I must obey him, but his heart lies somewhere else. I only wish he'd-"

"So you do like him, you just are scared to admit it." The younger sister laughed as she dismounted her horse. Nabooru frowned.

"He would never approve. I was chosen to serve him. He carries no feelings towards me so why would I torture myself?"

"Because you love him." Aveil said before leaving her sister alone in the cold night air. Nabooru bit her tongue. Did she really care for him? She knew that those feelings were wrong. They weren't meant to be that way. And deep inside she knew there was something sinister about him. Though he claimed good, she couldn't help but feel concerned about his always dark expression. Though he cared for the people was it really for their sakes?

Nabooru laughed at herself before entering the fortress. Perhaps that's why he chose her, because she alone could figure him out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax. Don't be too hasty to finish, and above all, don't fail. You will both perish."

Ganondorf sighed as he lay down on the alter. He was ready to become the king his people needed, but the drastic measures he would have to take were not desirable. Though he was considered their king he would only be remembered in Gerudo history as another male. Calling him a king was almost like mocking him. He was king over an almost dead race. It's population a mere three hundred women. They all starved and labored, waiting for the day they would wither away. In his youth he promised them life and they mocked him. But now he would prove them wrong. Even with the misfortune of his infancy and the curse he carried because of it, he was determined to do some good in the world.

A chant began to fill his ears. He realized what had begun and he prepared himself.

Ganondorf inhaled deeply, his blood rushed through his veins, causing him to sweat. The pain that consumed his body was nearly unbearable, it had been something he only had felt once before, when he was young. It was a constant battle between staying alive and staying sane. If he could learn to balance them then perhaps he could be the king his people needed.

These thoughts plagued him and as an unearthly pressure seemed to collapse in on his chest. He gasped before fading into an unconscious state.

 _"I can't say exactly..._ _but perhaps you can make the final decision." The thirteen year old rapped his fingers fiercely on the table._

 _"The Hylians seek our allegiance with us during the war. They could save our people." He said quietly as he turned to the older women in his council._

 _"But Hylians have lied to us so many years_ _._ _I think it unwise." One of the elders spoke up._

 _"Yet they have come to us seeking support and refuge! Perhaps if we joined forces our people-"_

 _"Our people will suffer either way. The Hylians will rob us of everything now and pay it back when it is too late. If we refuse to join they will target us enemies. You must make the choice of which battle we can win." Nabooru replied as she walked down the center of the room. Ganondorf hesitated for a moment before speaking again._

 _"But what if they do keep their promises? What if this was the beginning of something great?" He asked, a bit annoyed with himself._

 _"You hold our lives in your hands! You have to make the responsible decision!" Nabooru snapped. The elders frowned but agreed in silenced unison._

 _"Very well, we will join the Sheikah!"_

Ganondorf sat up, his head reeling in a sharp pain.

"You were lost again... You left our world." The ice witch growled as she handed him some grog, hoping to bring him to his senses.

"No...it was different this time... He reminded me of...never mind! It's not important!" Ganondorf sighed.

The fire witch cackled and handed him a wet rag. "You are a fool to not confide in us!" Her voice was shrill as she lit the torches.

"Confiding in you is what made me a fool." He muttered as he hoisted himself of the alter.

"He can hear your thoughts, He can see your soul, He knows what you are feeling..." Koume stated as Ganondorf reached for the door. He turned, angry and confused.

"And what of it?! He has been doing that since my childhood!"

"But he can control them...if he uses his much needed energy..."

Ganondorf suddenly felt a sort of fear fall over him. Something he hadn't realized he could feel for almost a decade.

"No..."

Nabooru slowly closed the large wooden door. She had just finished making sure every child was accounted for in the chamber and sleeping. As Second in Command she was responsible not only for overseeing their training but also making sure each child was accounted for at night. Though most of the mothers did this job themselves it gave Nabooru a chance to mother a child she knew she would most likely never have.

These duties of course, were rarely performed at Gerudo Town but at the fortress it seemed necessary. Most of the women at the fortress worked hard and the girls would learn to fight alongside them, but at the town they learned various other trades.

"Great Nabooru, you work yourself too hard. I will make sure that the guards are all in their proper places and that the vai are all here...except for the few on the raid tonight." An elder offered. Nabooru frowned.

"I never heard of this raid. What are they raiding for?" She asked harshly.

"We have become low on rations... Aveil was leading them so we assumed-"

"Aveil! Please tell me you aren't serious!"

The old woman sighed as she shook her head."She's headstrong, just like your mother. She's only following her heart, have compassion." She tried to persuade, but only made the young woman more enraged.

"I do my best to take care of and she still manages to get herself into-"

"Nabooru! Don't raise your voice at this elder!" Ganondorf bellowed as he rounded

the corner. Nabooru crossed her arms.

"Ah, praying for your people...you are more diligent about it than any voe before you." The old woman smiled as she bowed humbly.

"You know very well that my people come first." He replied calmly as he touched the woman's shoulder. Nabooru stared at him, studying him for a moment as he dismissed the elder.

"You lied to her just then. Didn't you?" She interrogated as soon as she knew nobody was within earshot. He felt his face stiffen.

"What would make you think that?" He replied shortly.

"Why else would you go to the Colossus? You don't pray, you do something else, but what?" She asked as she attempted to read his face.

"If you must know, I clear my mind. I train and I do pray Nabooru. Though it is none of your concern what I do… it appears it is almost the midnight hour so I would appreciate it if you would let me retire."

Her eyes narrowed as she nodded. She knew it was best not to bother him about the raid tonight.

"Oh, and Nabooru, tomorrow you will explain why you were yelling at an elder. It's not like you." He finished as he walked down the hall.

Nabooru froze. What if she was right about him? The pain in her gut became tighter. Hatred perhaps? No, she would be glad to know she was wrong about him, after all, he was emotionless and uptight. Right? She hated him. He was plotting something, hiding something, she knew it. And maybe she thought she could prevent it. But there was something about him she desperately despised too. Something he kept hidden from everyone.

Ganondorf stepped onto the balcony off of his chambers. The stars began to speckle the fading sky. A chill swept through the valley. He didn't mind the way the wind mocked him, not tonight. Tonight he felt alive. He was irritated that Nabooru wanted to talk about things he wished to ignore but he was also relieved.

"Din, if my prayer reaches you. Save us from this hell. Let the world realize that we are human too." He prayed softly. His smirk faded. He realized at a young age that he was hated by everyone, even the heavens, but tried to ignore it. Nobody ever looked past their eyes or hair or noses or tans. Nobody cared for them. They were freaks, a circus sent to be abused by every other race.

He closed his eyes as he gripped the balcony's bar. His anger beginning to boil inside of him.

Why were his people doomed to suffer? They were women just like those of any other race. The only difference was their means of survival. Hylian women had everything handed to them. His people, however, fought for everything. They risked everything, even to the point of selling themselves for food or the chance for a child of their own. It wasn't fair that they suffered and he wouldn't stand it anymore. He walked inside and took a book off the table.

"The Legends of Hyrule..." He laughed to himself as he took the fairytale and sat down. His one pleasure, a children's book. It had always made him hopeful when he needed to find himself again and tonight he needed to more than ever. But as he read, only one name stood out to him. A name so familiar that he despised. The name of the Demon King...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for reading! I would like to thank my editor and best friend for helping me get this story back on its feet! I write about 5-10 Word document pages for each chapter though I feel when converted on Fanfic they are barely anything! If you have any questions or concerns with my fanfic let me know and be sure to leave a review! I'm sorry this took so long but hopefully I'll be back to updating once a month!**

The fortress was filled with tension. Ganondorf had finally discovered Aveil's raid and that had sent the whole tribe into fear of the unknown. No one attempted to bother them and even the patrol cringed at some of the words they heard come from the room. The language they heard was foul and it continued to echo along the dark halls of the fortress.

Nabooru groaned as she looked out the window again. Three hours had passed she estimated and she returned to watching the spectacle before her.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" Ganondorf bellowed as he threw his fist down on the table.

Aveil crossed her arms defiantly.

"Your people would have starved! What were you going to do about the rations?" She snapped back.

"I will handle the affairs of my people! It's not your place Aveil!" Ganondorf howled. Nabooru leaned against the wall and sighed. Although she wanted to stand up for her sister she knew it wasn't the time. It wasn't the first time that the two had bickered over Aveil's defiance of his power however, and usually nothing became of it.

"We are in a delicate relationship with the Hylians and you could have potentially destroyed anything we have been striving to achieve! You could destroy our chance for peace!"

"You're just a stubborn idiot who thinks he's better than us just because he's a voe!"

Nabooru looked up uncomfortably, uncertain of how he would respond. His eyes darkened but somehow he had maintained a completely vague expression.

"What?" He asked softly, his words still poisonous.

"Just because you're a voe does not mean you are better than us. You're acting no better than the Hylian voe! Can't I take care of people? Am I not strong enough to fight battles? Ganondorf, I am stronger then most voe! At least Hylian voe care about their women's feelings!" Her eyes were fiery with fury as she spat out her mind.

"Aveil!" Nabooru shouted, surprising the other two. "He's still your king!"

"No, Nabooru, she has a point." Ganondorf said as he calmly sat down.

"I do?" Aveil rolled her eyes as she pretended to innocently not know what he meant.

"Vai are are just as important as voe, but also remember your status. I'm a king. You are graced with my approval of your status. I can just as easily take it away. You are to remain posted at the fortress." He replied coldly, a smirk gracing his lips as he felt the tension of her bitterness.

"You can't do that! I'm Third in Command!" Aveil screamed. Ganondorf leaned back.

"Aveil, I can't have you being so reckless at home..."

"All I have is our home! You can not take the town from me! What would you have me do? Spar and train? I'm not a soldier!"

"Aveil! Don't test my patience! If you disobey me again I'll have no choice but to-"

"But to what? What are you going to do Ganondorf? Huh? Are you going to never let me leave my room? Are you going to put me in a prison cell? What can you possibly do besides take my freedom away?" She howled as tears began slide down her cheek.

"Aveil, if you disobey me again, I will banish you."

Aveil's eyes darkened but she couldn't speak.

"You selfish, stupid, horrible person! I hate you! You really are nothing but a Hylian voe!" She cried as she ran from the room. Nabooru inhaled deeply.

"You were a bit harsh." She finally said, turning towards him. He remained in the chair, rubbing his temples in thought.

"Nabooru. We are so close the achieving something that hasn't been done in centuries. I can't afford her to ruin it for us."

"I understand. But not letting her return?"

"If the King asked us to return she could be a potential threat to a bond between our nations." Ganondorf finally spoke. Nabooru shook her head.

"Ganondorf, the Hylian do not understand our ways. Aveil made a very good point. The Hylian believe that vai work in homes and the voe do the hard labor. Why can't strong vai do hard labor? Why can't they use their gifts?"

"Nabooru, in time the Hylian will see our ways. For now we need them to seek peace with us. If we live in peace we can see the tribe survive."

Nabooru pursed her lips in thought, trying to figure out the best way to execute what she wanted to say.

"Maybe...but maybe our people aren't...prepared yet for such a transition. Look at the way Aveil reacted. The Hyrulian nation to our people is a curse. They look at the voe as toys and the vai as lazy housewives. In order for our people and the Hylian nation to live in peace we must somehow get our nation to agree with our view. I don't know how or when you plan to do it exactly... did you even think that far?"

"Nabooru, I have thought this through many, many times. I rarely sleep thinking about what I must do. If you wish to complain and fight me like your sister I would appreciate you to leave." He growled as he waved his hand in dismissal. She shook her head and sighed, sinking into one hip.

"I want to know what you're doing with our people! I don't want to argue about this! I just want you to trust me!"

He inhaled sharply, eyes locking with hers. She kept the same stern glare as he did and neither of them moved. They were both too stubborn and too proud not to see their way.

"Don't test my patience." His voice sounded like gravel, but it did not persuade her.

"Three days, Ganondorf. By then you should be able to trust me." She replied just as harsh before she began to stride away.

He leaned back against the stone wall, the coolness and humidity making his shirt wet. It was almost midday, he could tell, because the walls began to become moist. This would only last a while, but it was necessary that it happened. If it didn't, the desert would be unbearable. As much as a wasteland it was, he loved it. The only thing he knew now was to achieve what he had started.

 _"You..."_

He blinked, the familiar voice seemed to echo through the room. He knew, though, where the source of the voice was. The source of his very soul began to awaken.

The Hylian queen sighed as she dismissed the nurse, almost five years she had been bedridden, and on this day five years ago she had been given a gift, a beautiful daughter whom she named Zelda.

A maid began to draw the curtains, the sunlight would land in the queen's eyes if they were to remain open and there was to be no discomfort to her. The room seemed grey, no colors excepts for blues, greys, and the typical Hylian red. Rarely did anyone speak in her chambers and she never spoke to them either. Her bed was laid simple for royalty, two plain, thick blankets and an armful of pillows. The pillows remained uncovered as the queen enjoyed not having to fuss for the comfort of her head. The nightstand beside her was filled with medicine samples and strange elixirs, but nothing seemed to heal her.

"Call Impa in, please." The regalness in her voice had started to decline, making her fragile voice sound as soft as the wind.

As a young woman she was renowned for her beauty. She was the picture of elegance as well as one of the most porcelain women Hyrule had witnessed. Her illness creept up on her quickly, tearing her apart from her husband and lover, but she maintained the gentleness and had open arms to those who needed her.

"Your highness, Lady Impa is tutoring the princess at this hour. Would you still wish me to call?" The maid asked, her face staying stern. The queen smiled and nodded before coughing into her nightgown sleeve. The maid bowed and left, careful to shut the door silently behind her.

"There are better ways to dismiss the staff you know." The Hylian King chuckled as he wandered in the door and towards the bed. She grinned, "And there are more appropriate ways for you to enter my chamber. Now, I want a full report on that scoundrel!" She teased as she motioned for him to sit, her voice becoming raspy.

"The Gerudo King? He continues to beg for peace." He replied as he strode to the chair by her bedside.

"Then why don't you fulfill his pleads?"

"Because I have my fears about his true intentions." The Hylian King asserted, running his fingers through his greying hair. She smiled softly.

"Is this about Zelda?" Her voice faltered as she met his dimming eyes. His face began to twitch with temperament.

"The past is behind us. It is no longer a concern." He hissed.

"It would seem Zelda isn't the only one having nightmares about the Gerudo." The queen smirked, taunting him in an almost cruel way. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Zelda is blind to the pains of our past. She's young, her dreams of darkness mean nothing." The king argued, no longer wanting to pursue her games and cleverness.

The queen laid back farther in her pillows, letting the crack of light that peeked through the curtains danced across her face.

"You know nothing of girls and women."

But before he could protest Impa appeared in the doorway with the little girl.

"Zelda, darling. Come sit with me." The Queen greeted with open arms. The little girl giggled before dashing and jumping up on the bed. Impa's stern gaze warned the little princess though, from doing something rude again.

"Are you learning your manners?" The Queen asked before nodding to her husband, warning him to leave. He huffed and left, Impa following close behind.

"I learned 'em!" She replied with a smile, her fine, blonde hair was as messy as herself. Barely older than a toddler, she was sweet but too aware of the world around her. It could have been the circumstances of her birth that made her this way but even that wouldn't have changed her curiosity.

"Good! Good. Zelda, I want you to promise mommy something."

"Yes, mummy?"

"I want you to promise me you'll behave when the Gerudo come back."

Zelda looked up, almost disgusted with her mother.

"Mummy, he's not nice." She protested. The queen's gentle smile began to fade.

"Zelda. You are growing up into a fine young lady. You know as much as I do that everyone can make mistakes. But it's our job as rulers to wait until the moments right before we truly judge someone's character."

"But mummy, if he's good why does daddy hate him?"

"The Queen wants us to do what?!"

Impa frowned at their disapproval, crossing her arms defensively.

"It would seem the Queen would like you to have proof of your research if you are to continue this endeavor." Impa replied quickly, observing the odd, round, tower room. There was sheets of music piled everywhere. Instruments of every kind cluttered the tables and floors and strange fluids and foods were up on the shelves. Everything seemed out of place. Even the stone floors had strange stains and markings. There were posters and statistics pinned in a disorderly fashion on the walls which made one ponder if it was true research or a child's game.

The older of the two, Sharp, marched forward, waving some recent sheet music in his eyes were small, and his hair pompous. One could almost swear he and his brother were twins but everything of their personal life they kept to themselves.

"This work takes time! Science, magic, music! It can't be rushed!" His mustache seemed to dance in fury. Flat, the younger, shook his head, his strange matching hair bouncing oddly.

"We will try our best but beauty can not be hasty. We have proofs but no results. The Royal Family will have to wait a while longer." Flat protested. His anger wasn't loud but it was still frightening.

Impa glared at the two brothers, not impressed by their pleads for time.

"You had better prove yourselves. The King's temper wains more and more with the Gerudo. I'd hate to see what would happen with you..."

The brothers look at each other and sighed.

"Out!" They chimed in bitter unison before turning back to their music. Impa smiled before leaving with a flash of light. Sharp began to grind his teeth, how he hated her when she used her Shiekah magic! Flat sometimes would protest their unspoken love but Flat was as equally unimpressed today.

"What do they expect from us?! Years of research with no magic to test it with? How do they expect this from us?!" Sharp snarled. Flat sighed as he tossed a few papers aside and began to write again.

"Compose yourself brother, and the composition will become clearer. A clean mind is what we are in need of. That, and a trick that'll appease the king."

"I wouldn't worry too much about getting anything immediately."

The brother snapped their attention to the small, feminine voice.

"Grace, have you come for the dishes?" Flat asked as he began to stack them. She smiled. Grace was a small young woman, short in stature but clever and bright. Her wavy honey colored hair was almost always pulled neatly away from her face for the exceptions of a few stubborn curls.

"No, only come to tell you the court has decided to have another session with the Gerudo about peace." She replied as she sat down on an empty stool. The brother began to laugh as they continued their work.

"What fascinates you so much about the Gerudo?" Sharp asked as he began to browse over something he had written. Grace kicked her legs nervously, her bright blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Why isn't it fascinating to you? Imagine! A whole country of women, women who fight as well as men! Father would never approve if I wanted to become a knight, but, the Gerudo take pride in it! But they are still woman and they can be ladies if they wanted to I'm sure. And then, they have one man to lead them. I wonder why? I once read in a book tha-"

"You still are a child." Sharp interrupted, grinning cheeks flushed angrily.

"I am not! I'm a woman now!" She barked, standing up quickly, knocking the stool to the ground. The room began to echo with laughter.

"Grace, the Gerudo are barbaric, ruthless, thieves born from ill-used women and protectors of a country that would be better off barren. They are of little importance to us and I would advise you stay away from them." Flat encouraged gently. Her fists balled tightly at her sides.

"You're acting just like Father!" Father doesn't think of them as people either!" She quipped, starting towards the door.

"Grace, they are people, just not people to be trusted." Sharp called after her. Grace, turned, walking to the table with the dished stacked messily.

"Is there anything else you might need before I retire?" she asked coldly as she picked the dishes up.

"Listen to your father, and then we'll rest easy." Flat replied as he waved for her dismissal. She huffed angrily as she marched outside. She typically enjoyed the musician's company but everyone seemed out of sorts today. Usually they were share with her great stories of the Gerudo or encourage her to try and study the typography but tonight, they seemed bitter towards the Gerudo. Of course, tonight ten years ago… As she made her way down to the kitchens she recognized a few young gentleman in armor. Her brother, Gadrel, she assumed would be out tonight too.

"Father." She greeted as she walked down the hall, noticing the weary look on his face. The captain of the guard nodded cheerily as he watched his daughter pass. Ten years ago he had almost lost her, but tonight the castle's guard was doubled in remembrance of that night. The king had ordered it because of the recent thievery and there was no time to recreate the mistake he had made those years ago. No, tonight Hyrule would sleep safe from harm. Though, this night,something much greater had been given birth in the counsel of the king. Tonight, a pact for reformation had been formed and the signers had been sent for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Vigilant."

The two men ignored the statement and continued to chatter and drink their barley tea. She didn't blame them for ignoring her. Today was the arrival of the leaders of the different surrounding peoples. It would be a busy day for both of them. Her father especially. She sighed and return to her book, tucking a curl behind her ear. Her fingers searched the pages for letters as she continued to read the text.

"I've got it!" She laughed as she wrote it down quickly. "It says 'vigilant in the desert sun', look!"

"Grace! Are the eggs ready?" The older man practically yelled, ignoring her excitement. She slammed the book shut, jumping down from her stool and dashing towards the fireplace. They lived in a very simple apartment, hardly decorated but filled with sunlight. They had their bare essentials, a few ornamental pots and plants, and many books. It's kitchen and and dining room were connected in one room. A wash basin sat in the corner beside their fireplace. There were two doors on either side of the room, both were the bedrooms of their home. Grace and Gadrel shared the room to the right and their father the one on the left.

"The Gerudo are scheduled to return the third day of next week, midday." The older man spoke gently. His son nodded, giving a glance at his sister.

"And you won't be there to bother them, will you?" He said sharply as Grace sat down the morning meal.

"Hardly, papa won't even let me leave the apartment when they are here, let alone letting me see one with my own eyes!" She laughed as she kissed her father's cheek and took her place at the table.

"Grace, in all seriousness, these people are dangerous. They pillage our lands, rip families apart by the seams, and never forget when you were young… No good can come from them." Her father's voice was stern but gentle. She frowned, taking a bite into her egg.

"But they mean peace father." She stated finally, making her father choke on his food.

"What father means to say, Grace, is that they don't believe in peace." Gadrel spoke, giving an assuring look to his father. Their father smiled fearfully, looking to his daughter who had began to shrink under their icy stares.

"They are still people." She whispered as she rushed from the table, collecting her book. The two men shook their heads as they watched her run into her room. Gadrel kept a careful eye on the door, waiting to hear the click of the handle. Once he was sure she was safely inside, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Father, I fear that she needs to stop romanticizing her fairytales and become the woman she was intended to be." Gadrel spoke quietly, he didn't want his sister to hear him or his solutions to her delusions. The older man leaned back, setting his fork on his plate. He was obviously tired from the previous night, but it didn't stop his intellect.

"Your sister is already a very fine young woman. She's just lonely, and you would be too if you stayed shut up all day, with nothing but books for company." He replied carefully, running his fingers through his greying hair. He didn't want to continue the conversation, knowing what his son was about to bring up.

Gadrel leaned forward, his voice almost unhearable.

"That's why I've arranged for her to take company with a friend of mine." He announced excitedly. "He's a strong young man, capable of her immaturity. Father, I think in time she will realize that she's too innocent for her own good!" He laughed, falling back into his chair gleefully.

"And perhaps one day you'll realize it's my duty to find a suitor for my daughter." The words were so cold, it felt like a knife couldn't cut the tension between them. Gadrel began to shrink under his father's glare, trying to formulate a way for him to see his intent.

"However, I'm interested in this friend of your's…" The old man's face turned into a gentle grin, playfulness in his voice.

"You won't be disappointed father! I'll tell him tonight!"

Gadrel beamed as he left the table, a skip in his step as he left for his morning rounds.

His father, however, looked solemn. It hadn't crossed his mind that one day his daughter would leave him. He still looked at her as a pure little girl. She believed her fairytales and of princes and knights. She still danced barefooted in the courtyard. He knew she was childish, but she was his daughter, and he had gone through great measures to protect her innocence. However, he supposed the time had come to finally let her spread her wings. When there were no visitors she was free to roam but perhaps, with the coming of the signers he could see how she would react. More importantly though, he wished to distract her from her fascination with the Gerudo people.

"If only your mother were here to see you this way…"

oOo

"A letter from the king? So soon?"

Ganondorf looked up, unaware that Nabooru had been monitoring him this whole time. He hadn't realized her steady gaze as he buried himself in the formal letter. The letter's words were carefully written and it's contents smelled of silent princess, Hyrulian mockery Ganondorf would often object, but secretly enjoyed the perfume.

"Yes, he would like another session, this time with the senate in presence. It would appear that he is interested in our alliance but is taking the usual, Hyrulian caution." He asserted as he handed the letter to her. She frowned, her eyes furrowing as she examined the letter.

"You seem too open, unaware of the fears they might have."

Ganondorf turned on his heel, placing his arms behind his back.

"Nabooru, I must do what I think best. You know I must." He returned, his eyes narrowing on the page. "My reply is half-way written, you may read it if you like."

Nabooru looked towards the table, deciding that it would be best to let him have privacy in this affair. Although she wanted peace between the nations, deep down she felt something sinister happening on both ends of the deal. She wanted to trust him, to lead by his side, but she couldn't bring herself to it. He was to willing to conform, something she knew him to never do, even as children. The Hylian king was too eager to feed into his desperation, abusing it at will. If there was to be peace between the nations she knew it started within the country, the people, not a paper signed by their governments. Her priority was her people, and Ganondorf seemed to be losing that focus. She knew him too well to know though, and assumed he was biding his time.

"You haven't even arrived back to the town and you're going to go back already?" Nabooru's voice was almost dismal as she handed the paper back to him.

"You'll go back and take care of them, won't you?" His voice was somber, realizing it would be a few weeks before he could return home. He hadn't been past the temple in almost three months, traveling back and forth to Hyrule. He truly missed the women and his home but the fortress and the training grounds enjoyed his company, for it was very little beforehand.

Nabooru smiled coyly, playing on his homesickness.

"If that's what you wish." She bowed teasingly before leaving. He shook his head in merriment. Nabooru could bring out the worst in him, he hated that about her. She was too clever, knowing everything, finding out things about him, the world. She never would stop, she loved a good riddle or an argument. _Especially a good argument._ She knew how to get anything she wanted just by talking and that deeply concerned him. As children he would exchange secrets with her, late at night when they were supposed to be sleeping but that never stopped them. Even now he could remember the night he wished he wouldn't have said anything.

oOo

" _Nabooru! Wake. Up." He whispered as he tiptoed through the room. Nabooru turned to her side._

" _What do you want Ganondorf?" Her voice was barely audible, knowing full well voe and vai were not to be in each others sleeping quarters._

" _There's something important I need to tell you. But not here, someone might hear us."_

 _He sounded so afraid Nabooru was enthralled. She loved a good story and a problem to solve with it._

" _Give me a second, I'll meet you in our secret place."_

 _There secret place was just outside the deep windows of the fortress, on the roof of the mountainside structure. All girls were sent to train between ages five and fifteen. It was the first year of training Nabooru had met him, the Gerudo prince everyone had talked about. There were so many rumors and fables told about him and he liked to pretend he lived up to their every expectation, but Nabooru saw right through him. They didn't get along because of this. It wasn't until their third year together did their friendship bloom. Now their tenth year, graduation and assignment approaching, did they rely on each other more than ever._

" _What is it Ganondorf? You never wake me up this late. Was it another nightmare?" Nabooru asked as she pulled her blanket over her shoulders._

" _No."_

 _She frowned, she didn't like that his back was turned, that she couldn't read what was on his face._

" _Then what is it? It's freezing out here! And tomorrow is the day you choose your Second in Command! You need to go to sleep!"_

" _Nabooru… I saw our people die." His voice was so low and serious it sent a shiver down her spine._

" _What?"_

" _It was my fault… there was a war, I think it was because I refused peace with Hyrule… We were older and there was this girl…" He began to look back at her, his face pale with fright._

" _You made a bad decision Ganondorf, the war is over. Our people are fine, coping with the loss. It's my fault, you shouldn't have given me the opportunity to sit in the council." She replied calmly._

" _No Nabooru… You were there too, you were laughing at me… you watched them kill me… you were with them." He replied, ignoring her blame and heal technique she had used to comfort him before. She sighed as she stood beside him._

" _I'm your best friend Ganondorf, I'd never let anyone kill you." She said gently, reaching for his hand. He took it, not wanting her to leave his side._

" _Nabooru?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Would you like to be my Second in Command?"_

 _She felt herself fill with pride, her mother would be so proud!_

" _I'd be honored."_

 _He nodded, letting go of her hand, silently telling her she should go. She smiled as she began to walk away, thinking of how jealous the girls would be tomorrow._

" _Nabooru… One more thing…"_

 _She froze, curious of what else he had to say, crossing her fingers in girlish optimism._

" _Yes?"_

" _I've seen the face of Demise."_

 _Nabooru nodded, not exactly sure what he had meant. She knew him to well to know that he didn't believe in fairytales, but there was something about the way he said it, the fear in his throat, that made her begin to question him._

 _Something was changing in him._

oOo  
There was something about the desert that fascinated travelers. The women were the most sought after attraction, but there was something that lured people to it. Perhaps it was the mystery of its origins or maybe the idea of a people being able to survive with nothing. Whatever interest it was these people took, they were soon driven away by the barbaric ideology of these people. There was no gods to save these people. Only the vague and changing belief of their Sand Goddess who, if she had ever existed, left them on their own a long time ago.

Hyrule was nothing like that. It had no mysteries, only fables and legends that told of its purity. The inhabitants of its fruitful earth were gentle and practical, doing what they could to fairly justify their unions. It's country was bountiful and few ever needed anything. Their lifestyle was easy, men in their place and women in theirs. Nobody questioned the way things were because there was no need. Their king took it upon himself to make their decisions for them. There was nothing they feared for the gods were on their side.

Hyrule's history had been written in blood however. It's goddess, Hylia, sacrificing everything for her people and blessing one man to be their savior, falling in mortal love with him. They both avenged their land. She at her cost of divinity and he at his was forged in flames and the goddesses found pity on it. Sending a power to grant the wishes of the world which had been carefully hidden for centuries.

However, the demon's account and his curse had been long forgotten by those who didn't seek to know and through time was left deep in memory. Few knew the story fully and the name of the monster disappeared from the legend.

The exception was the few who read, and read the stories well.

Ganondorf knew the name by heart and repeated the demons curse in his sleep. The hatred of the wicked had found it's body to houses brill it was strong enough to form its own and the voiceover held was seldom quiet. It waged wars inside its puppets head, and it tormented the good intentions of it's shell.

Demise had begun to finally reawaken.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Because it's November I will be writing a lot more because of Nanowrimo, so expect a few more updates this month! Also,** ** _Thank You_** **for your kind reviews! I thought I'd mention where this story takes place in the Zelda timeline as of now so you will understand the story a bit better. Right now the story takes place pre OOT but we will be going further through the timeline! Thank you again for all your reads and reviews! It means so incredibly much to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5.

The castle was buzzing with madness. The Gerudo King would be returning any time today. A strange thing always seemed to happen when the Gerudo came, a feeling. Many would describe it as humble caution but few were willing to realize the root of this silently shared emotion. Fear.

Zelda whimpered as Impa tugged her hair back into a neat braid.

"Hush. When I was a girl, braids were something to wear proudly. It was a sign of honor and respect. The way you styled your hair reflected the kind of woman you were." Impa's face was gentle but her voice rarely matched. Zelda thought it odd, but loved the woman dearly despite her strange demeanor.

"Why don't you style your hair anymore?" Zelda's eyes looked up innocently at her nursemaid. Impa sighed as she turned to find the little girl's veil and clasp.

"Zelda, you ask too many questions." She finally said, taking the embellished box of pins from her cupboard. Zelda squirmed in the wooden chair, clasping her hands together. She knew that when Impa did not answer a question it was a rude question to ask.

Impa carefully pulled the cream and mulberry purple cloth down from the shelf, taking notice of the concern in the princess's eyes.

"What's bothering you, I can see it in your face?"

"Impa… Is daddy really going to let Lord Ganondorf stay?" Her voice was thick and quavering, eyes locked on her hands as the played nervously with her dress. It wasn't that she minded visitors usually, it was just something about that man scared her. There was something about the way he grinned and how his eyes seemed to be set back into his head that disturbed the girl. She didn't like the way he talked and she especially hated it when she had to be polite. There was something sinister, something wrong with him, and it terrified her.

Impa gently tilted her head back, pulling a long, iron pin from the box.

"That is a very small problem for such large concern." She replied warmly, her wisdom creeping its way into their conversation. Zelda bit her lip as the pin brushed against her scalp, blinking to hold back her tears. Even at her age she knew it was rude to cry when someone was doing a favor for you. It was her early knowledge beyond her years that Impa recognized immediately. That was what separated her from the other girls, and brought Impa to the acknowledgement of her vow made thousands of years ago, before either of them had been born. Zelda's mind began to spin, trying to figure out a better way to approach her biggest question, something she wanted confirmed but was too afraid to ask in case it would be.

"Impa… is mummy going to die soon?"

It was said so bluntly it made the world go still for a moment, freezing Impa's hands as they reached for another little girls shaky voice pricked the Sheikah's ears, making her twitch uncomfortably. The queen's death was inevitable but it was the fear in the princess's mannerisms that sent a chill snaking it's way down the woman's spine.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice was always tough as nails against the princess's soft and childish voice. Zelda breathed deeply before looking down at the floor.

"I had another nightmare, this time mummy actually died. I watched her, and she talked to me. It was a name. A boy's name. Like the one's in our stories. She told me to find him, that he would help me when the time was right. Then she was gone."

The little girl pause, pulling at a thread on her linen gown.

"So I ran to see mummy this morning and when I got to the door the doctor yelled at me and told me I'm not 'spossed to see mummy anymore…" Her eyes were glossy with tears, sniffling at the cruelness of the doctor. Were doctors ever kind to little girls?

"The Queen is very ill Zelda, and there is nothing we can do but hope. Hope has stronger healing powers than any medicine."

"But medicine won't make mummy better!" This was the first time Zelda had ever shouted at Impa. She knew better than to raise her voice but there was something in her that had begun to break. Her feeling of an overwhelming realization and the words Impa had spoken mixed into a combination of oil and fire, igniting her frustration. Her dreams were prophetic, something Impa had reminded her of for ages. Now that her deepest fears were becoming reality it seemed like Impa would do nothing to try and prevent it.

Impa took a gentle hand to the girl's chin, wiping away a few stray tears. She wanted to hold her, comfort her and tell her that she wouldn't let her mother die, but she knew there were things she should never interfere with. As much as she wanted to give all her love to this little princess, and tell her that she was wrong and that her mother was fine, she couldn't. Zelda was too clever for that anyway.

"Sometimes in life, there are things we can't control. These things shape us. It's up to you to let it mold you or destroy you." The Sheikah woman's voice was the gentlest Zelda would ever hear from came from her heart and not her head, something she would never experience until their time together would close to an end.

"Now, you must get ready for the arrival of the Gerudo. Your father expects you to look like a proper little girl, and I won't have it any other way."

Zelda nodded as she positioned herself in the back of the chair, letting Impa pin her braids to her head, not saying a word. She knew today was going to be a long and difficult day. From this point on there was to be silence and her presence, nothing more.

Grace smiled idly, lifting the hatch underneath her bed. Saying a silent prayer she grabbed her books and a piece of honey toast and slipped into the small corridor. Her father and brother knew nothing of her hiding spots and the systems of tunnels she explored while they were about. She listened in on every lesson and meeting that intrigued her but also used it to get to the courtyard without being seen. It smelled rancid underneath the stones and floorboards. She often found herself gasping in fright at stray rodents and miscellaneous items that had found their way down there.

Running down the small tunnels, her head nearly tucked down to her chest, she thought about many things most politicians and scholars did. She knew though, that being a woman and being as young as she was her ideals would never be taken seriously, despite this she still pursued her own knowledge.

With a grunt she pushed open a small door, opening up into the fresh air of the garden. She loved it here more than anything. She loved the way the flowers scents mixed and spread through the air, especially after a rain. She loved the shapes of the shadows in the afternoon, the way the plants would wave her good morning and bid her farewell when she left. But what she loved the most was she was free to study about the Gerudo. No one ever judged her about her fascinations and pursuits and that pleased her more than anything.

"Good morning!" She greeted the stone walls and plants as she tore her shoes of, letting herself sink into the bright and soft grass. She pulled out her notebook and pen (which she had practically begged for at winter festival to which her father begrudgingly bought for her) and her book of ancient Gerudo legends and myths and began to read.

"Vigilant must be something the Gerudo take pride in…" She mumbled as she began to write down another verse of a rhyme.

"Welcome! Welcome!"

Grace felt her stomach tighten as she recognized the voice of the king. Had the Gerudo arrived already? Hastily she stuck her pencil in her braid, shoved her toast in her mouth and tossed her books behind a lavender bush. She looked up with a sly grin, she was sure to see them better from above!

Cautiously, she crept back into her hideaway and made her way above the castle's doors to peek outside. To her pleasure she watched as a Gerudo woman walked effortlessly towards the Hylian king. She was enthralled with the way they held themselves. Each part of their body perfectly in sync, making proud and nimble strides, shamelessly displaying their bodies. The sight that most pleased her was watching the arrival of the Gerudo King. Her cheeks flushed as she watched him move. Never had she seen a man so exposed underneath armour. It was a proud display of his manly form, each muscle noticeably tensing as he proudly walked forward. It was intriguing, to say the least, for she had rarely seen any man under thirty besides her brother. She admired the way his eyes were fixed on the king, how the women's chests expanded with honor as he briskly walked past them, barely even paying them mind. His cape stretched behind him in the wind, waving behind him like a flag that never would surrender. There was determination and a sense of power she had never seen in a man before and for the first time, she realized what her father had meant. As fascinating as it was, these people looked frightening, each bearing a body of intimidation and resentment, something she both respected and feared. She reached for her pen,taking notes on her arm in sand script so her father and brother couldn't read them. She began to sketch the face of the man on her arms, noting the difference between him and the women. For some odd reason she felt a chill up her spine when the Gerudo man looked up towards her hideaway. It was almost as if he knew she was up there…

Zelda swayed impatiently on her toes. Customs seemed to long and dreadfully boring. Yet, her father rambled on with greetings and instructions and so on and so forth that soon Zelda had forgotten how a little princess should behave and let out an exasperated sigh. Impa only cleared her throat, making the young girl stand up straight and try to pay attention.

"Impa…" Zelda croaked, trying to whisper loud enough underneath her father's booming voice.

"Shush."

"Impa.."

The glare the Sheikah gave her made her huff in anger. She scowled as she stared at the Gerudo King, taking note of where his attention lay. It seemed odd to her that his body faced her father but his eyes looked upwards. It made her wonder about what he was thinking, if anything, until it snapped towards her. She shivered as their eyes locked for a split second. Impa gingerly placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, taking her protective stance behind the girl. Zelda looked up at her nursemaid then at her father. How could he be so oblivious? Even Impa took note of the strange energy he emitted. There was something disturbing in the way his eyes sat, completely fixed in the king's face, the way he ignored but listened to everything, the way he would walk towards the people, the authority he demanded, it was terrifying to her.

"Come! The evening is upon us!"

The worlds made Zelda's posture lessen, it was almost as if it were a relief. As the King of Hyrule walked inside Zelda watched carefully as Ganondorf neared her.

"What's wrong little princess? Are you afraid?" Ganondorf murmured as he walked by. Zelda shuddered, her deep blue eyes begging Impa for protection. The woman just shook her head and took the girl's hand leading her inside. It was then Zelda truly felt fear for the first time. Impa had always come to her rescue, but in that moment even she seemed to be afraid. When she asked Impa about it Impa only replied with, "When the time is right, you will know. We mustn't act too early."

It was those very words that would haunt Zelda to her grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Ganondorf gazed outside his window, mesmerized by the town in the distance. It was odd to him. The peacefulness and tranquility, the almost perfect harmony they all lived in day to day. No struggles, no pain, just simple ordinary lives. Something he knew was never for him. There was pain that burned in his chest, though he tried to ignore it, this time he couldn't. He glimpsed down at his birthmark, inspecting it's strange scar design. His fingers brushed it, the pain beginning to fade. He was awake, thinking, moving, working his way into his body. Something Ganondorf dreaded. _Demise had began to move, it would only be a matter of time…_

With bitter indignation he sat himself on the floor, barely giving attention to the notes scattered across the bed. Silk, he noted, was something the king spread about like a bird would spread its wings, yet this silk only came from one country. Subtle insults like this reopened wounds he would not allow anyone to see. The thought of his home, the women who relied on him, discouraged him. It wasn't his fault they were toys, mindless dolls on strings to the Hylian nation. Yet, it was in a way. He was their protector, their leader. King he would not admit. His pride and resentment kept him from that title. He was more of their liberator if anything.

It would be strange to think one could be homesick for such a wretched place like the dessert. How could one be? The very land itself reeked of death and desperation, but he was. He wanted to go back, to be welcomed and see the faces of a tribe that would stand unbroken, laughing at death as it knocked on their doors. He wanted to talk in his mother tongue, to drink and laugh with his people, lost in a moment of relaxation. These were not things that would come for a long time though. He knew if he returned with no news there wouldn't be any joy at all. So he stayed, contemplating the rejection and abuse the king seemed to be oblivious to.

The sunlight began to dance across the floor. He closed his eyes, letting its warmth embrace him. It was not frequent he would enjoy simple little things such as the sun's gentle kiss. He was man of cold and swift notion, always moving towards his goal. He was silver tongued and clever, constantly thinking, plotting his next crusade. In this moment however, he would embrace simplicity, honing in on the world around him. A practice he rebuked as a child. This world wasn't enough, this world was wasted on the Hylians, but he would change that. The earth, the gods and goddesses, the King, his people, the Gorons, Zora, they all would feel his wrath eventually. He smirked at the image in his head. The world would burn and they would be forced to bow to him. For now, though, he needed patience.

He grunted as he rose to his feet. His assemblage with the Hylian King and court would begin its session in less than an hour.

" _Vigilance, boy, vigilance!"_

The mantra of the past tormented him as he gathered his papers. Their voices were so loud and clear, echoing in his head like they did when he was a child. Kotake and Koume were not ones who would let you forget so easily. They never forgot anything themselves, and they never forgave either, perhaps they had always sought revenge on the world and that is why he had been blessed with his burden. His holy burden they would often say, though he knew it was a curse. It was only a matter of time now.

"Shh! Shh! The Gerudo man is staying in that room!"

Usually he would ignore the slander of the ter 'Gerudo', but something about the quarrel outside intrigued him. He adored it when people made those remarks, spurring his curiosity and forced him to investigate the fight outside.

"The royal pest herself, perhaps?." He mumbled under his breath with a shallow grin, walking towards the door. To his surprise (or rather, dismay) it was the two composer brothers. Papers were scattered across the floor and they continued to bicker as the hurriedly gathered them.

"What the devil are you doing outside my room, disturbing me before my audience with the King?" He asked with subtle potency. How he adored to make that tremble! This would be his amusement of the day. The brothers turned, dropping a few sheets of paper.

"Nothing a _Gerudo_ needs concern themselves about!" Flat said sharply, making Ganondorf raise his brows in shrewdness.

"You use Gerudo as if it were a curse. Tell me, what are you afraid of?" Ganondorf jeered as he loomed over them.

"If anything, your pride." Sharp replied in bitter agitation. Ganondorf grit his teeth, making Flat dance his fingers nervously on the back of his papers, but Sharp stood unmoved by his threatening glance.

"Good day." Flat finally said, trying to break the tension, taking a few steps away, trying to pull his brother away.

 _"Sav'aaq."_ Ganondorf spat back, grinning some sort of grin.

"Was that an insult?" Sharp howled, handing his sheet music to his brother who cringed as he watched him roll up his sleeves. But before Ganondorf could protest there was a shrill voice that interrupted them.

"It's a greeting!"

Both men turned to see a petite young woman standing nervously, legs shaking and buckled.

"Grace, if your father sees you-"

"I don't care if my father finds me! Now go before you get yourself in trouble!" She scolded, her face becoming redder the longer she stood there. Ganondorf eased into a posture of the authoritative man he was, making her shiver.

"Stay away from him, Grace." Sharp hissed as he left, Flat leaving with an apologetic nod, hustling down the hall with his brother. Grace swayed as she stood, frozen under his eye.

Ganondorf stared long and hard at the gawkish young woman. Why did she know this? Hylians resented the Gerudo. Her fear made him burn with curiosity, but the voice in his head began to whisper, distracting him from his new interest.

"It isn't everyday a woman can recognize Gerudo tongue… Tell me, what does it mean?" He questioned sternly, taking a step towards her. She gasped, not realizing all the air that she had been holding in.

"It means," She paused, swallowing hard, "good day."

He huffed, sorely surprised by her knowledge. How had she know this, of all people? It didn't matter, though, she was a nuisance just like the lot of them. She probably thought she was high and mighty compared to his women.

"Still, a petty little girl like you would just assume things, now wouldn't she? Probably can't even read." He laughed as he turned towards his room, not waiting for her response. He didn't want her to prove him wrong. She would though, he could feel it.

"I am not little and I do know how to read!" She retorted back, provoked enough that her mesmerizing fear vanished. He snorted as he let go of the door handle.

"Fascinating. I don't suppose a young vai like you would ever know anything beyond basic home keeping." His merriment was too much for her. She hated that he enjoyed her anger, which only worsened the emotion.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that my father takes pride in my education!" She bickered, daring to take a step towards him. He made a frightening guttural sound in the back of his throat, like an animal would when it was frightened or angry. It was terrifying yet interest her.

"Go back to your dolls, little girl. You'll make me late." He sibilated, turning his back on her.

"I am not little! I've already told you that! I'm practically seventeen, and besides, my name is not 'girl'!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"If you aren't a child, then why do you whine like one?" He sneered, taking pleasure in her cold, furious blue eyes. She felt her face stiffen.

"My name is Grace. My father is Captain of the Hyrulian Guard. I am not a child, but rather curious. Don't test me any further." She replied peacefully, holding back the hostility that raged inside her. He was pleasantly surprised by her first spirit, but he would never let a Hylian know if it. She was so immature and desperate it disgusted him. The Gerudo only shook his head before looking at her arm.

"Sand script… Interesting…" He whispered, noting the smudged markings under her sleeves. She promptly pulled her sleeves down, not liking the threat in his words. He cocked a brow, studying her. Young, naive, desperate for change, she would do well if he ever needed anything.

"Be careful where you roam, little girl. I'd hate to see you get in trouble." He quipped with a grin,leaving her alone in the hall.

She waited for him to close the door to his room before sticking her tongue out. She hadn't even got to know him well and she already hated him! She sighed as she silently began to wander away. It was true, things hadn't gone the way she had planned, but she hadn't expected him to be civil either. The Gerudo were different but they were still people. The realization of the exchange was enough to satisfy her for today. Secretly she would have to hold in her ebullient joy. It wouldn't be long before someone would say something but she would enjoy this moment while it lasted. She had finally spoken with a Gerudo, something her father forbid. She smiled widely, she had rebelled against her and father brother's wishes, she was determined to know the Gerudo personally, and she would by the end of the week. To the others he was no king, nor politician, he was a savage man with dignity. That alone was enough to keep her hopes high. He should prove her wrong. She hoped he would, so she could show the others that she was right.

"There is to be a ball held next week for the farewell of Lord Ganondorf." Impa announced as the princess began to write down letters from her text book. Zelda looked up with her toothy grin.

"Can I go Impa? Please? I p'omise I'll be good!" She begged as she stood up. Impa laughed as she sat the girl back down.

"Of course, the whole castle will be there." Impa replied with her usual monotony. Zelda squealed with glee but the look Impa gave reminded her that young ladies never made such noises.

"Your mother also will be present at the ball."

This peaked Zelda's interest. Her mother never left her bedroom. Only once had her mother left and that was just to move to a more comfortable room. Was she getting better?

"Does that mean mummy's medicine is workin' now?" Her eagerness and excitement was heart-wrenching.

"Your Mother's spirits have returned, that is all." She replied, pointing back to her book. Zelda hummed happily as she began to kick her legs, content with knowing her mother would see her in ball gown next week. Though it did seem so far away to the little girl, she kept faith that her mother would keep her word and go.

Impa, however, knew the true reason the Queen was to attend. It would be her final farewell to her people, and her last chance to say anything to the man she detested most, the man whose people tore her from her husband and poisoned her marriage. The Gerudo King would finally hear why there would never be peace between the nations and Impa couldn't wait until that day.

Ganondorf rapped his finger anxiously on the table. Three hours had drug on and on only to have the same answer repeated. Over and over again the council denied any form of treaty or idea of peace between the nations and it had began to bore him.

"Now, if we look at nations like, the Goron for example-"

"But we are not here to discuss the Goron we are here to talk about my people, the Gerudo! And I intend to come to a conclusion by the end of the week! Not waste my time talking about ideas and other allies of the Hyrulian Nation!" Ganondorf howled, pounding his fist into the table. The council member stuttered as he tried to speak but the King motioned for him to take his seat again.

"Now, Lord Ganondorf, you will have your answer, but you can not raise your voice at those you intend to bond with!" The Hyrulian King's face was cherry red, breathless and as intimidating as he could muster in his shocked dismay.

"I came here to not waste my time and that, your highness, is exactly what I've done! I bid you goodnight!" Ganondorf responded darkly as he left the table, his cape fluidly following behind him.

"That is why we can not allow peace your Majesty." Someone spoke up as the door to the room slammed. The King sighed as he leaned back, shaking his head.

"It is in our best interest to lead him on. If we make allies there will be no hope for us if he becomes angered. We must keep him at bay. He's too young and headstrong. For now, we wait."

The men began to talk politics inside the room but Ganondorf continued to storm down the hall. He hated the games that the Hylian's played, their petty ways of distraction and manipulation. Though, unbeknownst to them, he was achieving exactly what he wanted,time.

"My King, any news?" The Gerudo guard asked as she walked beside him.

"There will be, by the end of the week there will be peace or there will be war…"

"My lord?"

"I need you to deliver a message to Nabooru for me…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The desert was calm in the evenings. The fortress was never fully asleep but the Town was. There was few women in Gerudo Town who hated the cool breeze of the night when they arrived home. Though when unprotected the wind carried death, it was also a great comfort to the women in their homes. The shops and classes emptied out, with small chatter and excited goodbyes. Usually, their talkative nature would be hidden until the night. They were born warriors but they were still normal women with feelings and instincts that the other women shared. The town grew more and more empty as mothers and daughters returned to their apartments, anxiously awaiting to read letters from those in the guard or in training. It was the nightly unspoken routine, each fearing and praying for their loved ones.

Nabooru watched from the palace steps as the lights in the homes below went out one by one. She watched over her people and she would always even beyond her grave. The laughter from inside the palace made her grin. Laughter was something foreign when Ganondorf was around, but she recollected the days when it wasn't like that. They were so young then, innocent. Now they had both lost their innocence. He in more ways than one and her in the pure sense. He was thief of high regard but she couldn't deny what she had willingly gave him. A shame nothing came of it… That was in their past though. Things since had changed. Each vowed to pursue their role, play the games of the government's, take care of the people they loved. She had long adored his ideas but lately a fear in her gut kept her thinking back to when they were young. Riddles he used to tell her about dark and horrible things. Things to this day she didn't understand. Being raised by the priestesses she thought that maybe there would be more good to him than evil, but now she doubted even that. She trusted him, but to an extent. Things were different when he was away. Things that should have been normal things returned from their hiatus and everyday life continued without a hitch. When he returned the respect and dread was prominent in the women's behavior. He never said anything, it was a soundless law that had crept among them since the war. The twistedness of him never changed though. He had always been young and reckless, his temper being his downfall. Even now with Aveil she couldn't help but wonder if she were next. Then again, she was special to him. Even if they had only shared a moment of true bliss she would cling to it until she could prove him wrong.

There was nothing to be suspicious about his behavior, he acted the same. Yet, something in his eyes seemed to be fading, he was constantly thinking, and now not sharing his thoughts. This Nabooru find odd and exactly why she was determined to find him out.

"Nabooru! Come drink with us!" A voice called from inside. Nabooru turned and ran to the throne room where the women sat in a circle, drinks in hand. Her memoir could wait, it was bittersweet anyway. For now she would have mirth. If Ganondorf were here there would never be any evening joy like this. There was too much tension when he was around, even though he enjoyed it when it happened on occasion. He was serious, but when he was gone they were free.

"Did Ganondorf write to you yet?" Someone asked as she handed Nabooru a glass. Nabooru frowned, looking at the liquid in her glass, formulating something to say.

"Aw, Nabooru, don't worry. It's only been a few days. I'm sure you'll have a letter first thing tomorrow morning!" Someone else chimed in, feigning sorrow. The girls laughed merrily, positioning themselves among the cushions comfortably.

"I'm sure if Ganondorf loved me he would write me once!" An older woman teased as she eased her way into the circle. The girls giggled furiously, laughing at themselves. Nabooru only frowned, suddenly angry by their accusations.

"Sa'oten! There is nothing between Ganondorf and I!" She protested as she crossed her legs, taking a sip from her drink.

"Then Nabooru, tell us why you wait every day by the door? You look towards Hyrule as though you lost something!"

"Yes, Nabooru! I see it in your face! You fawn over him like a little vehvi!"

"Enough!" Nabooru yelled, throwing the cup down. The woman stopped their chatter and looked at her with dismay. Usually she was tolerant of their teasing, but tonight something was different.

"Nabooru, is it because of Aviel?" The older woman spoke up. She knew her granddaughter all too well. Nabooru shook her head, irritated with her.

"No, she was behaving like a vehvi therefore she must learn her lesson." She answered, moving uncomfortably in the rising silence.

"Then it is Ganondorf."

"Vaba…"

"You owe it to us Nabooru! We've been suspecting things since you were children." The older woman smiled as she stood, giving her an encouraging nod. Nabooru glared at the crowd of anxious woman, all wanting some sort of gossip.

"There isn't anything to say. Ganondorf and I are strictly dedicated to our people. We are friends and nothing more. Perhaps in the past, but never now."

The answer Nabooru gave displeased the women in the room. There were a few sneers and sighs of disappointment but the elder knew exactly what she had meant to say.

"Nabooru is expecting a letter soon. One that may require her to take leave. Now off with you!" The older woman seemed to scold as she shooed the girls away. Nabooru looked emptily at the ground, knowing exactly what her grandmother was to ask.

"You still think you can change him, don't you?"

"No,Vaba, I believe he _is_ changing and that I need to help him. Something is wrong inside him. Something has been for a long time. It's my duty to our people to find this out." She replied haughtily before attempting to leave.

"Nabooru, that look in your eye isn't concern anymore, it's worry. You are afraid of something you can't figure out."

She knew her grandmother was right but she was too stubborn to admit it, something she thought was all their greatest downfall. Pride and stubbornness is what gave them their courage to face the desert though, and perhaps is the only reason they continued to live. Afterall, it was no easy task living in emptiness.

"Sa'vorr, Vaba." She dismissed before giving the elderly woman a nod. She smiled and nodded back, letting Nabooru leave for her room.

She couldn't change him, but she could change the country. She needed to know more about him though. If her thoughts were wrong then everything would be wrong, it would be mindless treason. If she could prove herself correct, then there would be nothing to worry about.

"What is Ganondorf doing? Wasting his time with efforts in peace! Ridiculousness!" Koume shouted as she began to tamper with armour. The twins anxiously awaited news from Ganondorf. They were opposed to his thinking of peace, mainly for the reason of the title he was meant to keep. It looked good for a king, but not to them. To them he carried their last hope of resurrection and that was something they could not risk to lose. He was their responsibility, their present, per say, to Demise,their one true ruler. When Ganondorf took such a liking to the Hylian people it perplexed them. He was raised knowing the part he was meant to play, "his holy destiny" they would say, yet he denied it. Demise spent his time dormant in the young man, and it infuriated them when they found what he wanted for himself. Something they had punished him for. He wasn't to forge his own destiny, to imply his own intent, he had one purpose to fulfill.

Kotake exhaled deeply as she continued to stir the cauldron, barely caring what her sister had said. Three, almost four centuries with her seemed too much to handle. She considered them to be in their prime but often when she called unto the Spirits they would often taunt her about how close the end was. She refused to believe it though because He promised them their immortality.

"Do not doubt him Koume, he has the soul of our Master and our Master knows best." Kotake said subtly, lifting her ladle out of the blue liquid. Kotake grabbed her broom, furious with her sister's statement.

"I did not raise him to give up so easily on his holy duty! It is his right to become the vessel for Demise! He will not make peace with his destroyers! I forbid it!" She howled, her ancient voice panting as it screeched against the stone walls. Koume raised her fist in peeved detestment.

"Demise will come in his rightful time! Perhaps Demise himself whispered these ideas into his head! Think for once sister!" She shrieked, reaching for her broom as well.

"If Ganondorf weren't so keen to destroy his bond to Demise perhaps I would consider!"

"Our son knows his fate is sealed! We raised him well Kotake!"

"Our son resents his master, his very maker!"

"He is headstrong! He is on the verge of humanity and divinity! Dare you suggest he has no torment between his flesh and his divine purpose?!"

On and on they bickered, casting spells and making a mess of their work. Their indignant character often getting in their way of a loving sisterhood. The cauldron began to boil into a soft green, bubbling intensely, yet that didn't stop them either, not until there was a cry of surprise. The duo turned, looking at the young woman who had wandered into the temple. The Gerudo woman raised her scimitar, shocked that their place of worship was being defiled by two low creatures such as these.

"Grab her." Koume demanded bluntly, pointing her broom towards the woman who had began to run away. Kotake soared past, chanting mindlessly, taking the young woman under a spell. Kotake's deceitful grin was the last thing the woman saw before the head piece of armor was put on her head and everything went black.

"What have you done?" Kotake queried, looking at the still woman. Koume cackled as she assembled the armour around the woman.

"An experiment I've been waiting for such an occasion to try…" She explained with self-adoration. Kotake pushed her sister away to get a better look.

"A mighty warrior, one that will serve Ganondorf without any complaint." Koume stated as she looked at it with affection. Kotake let out a raspy howl of ecstasy.

"You brainwashed her! Oh! Clever! But what should we call her by? We can't call her by a name or she'll remember…"

"We will call her by the armors name. Iron Knuckle… It's quite a gift to Ganondorf… He should be grateful!" Koume exclaimed, returning to her usually bitter self. Kotake nodded, looking at the cauldron.

"What if he remembers his humanity while he's away?"

"What?!"

So they fought again. The fight was not over Ganondorf, however, but of a much more serious Ganondorf were to find his humanity, the seed of hatred would never be born. If Demise would not return then the gods would win, and that was something they could not risk. The gods had left them alone too long not to expect vengeance. Demise would return and they would make sure of it. Their little boy, the object which they slaved over for nineteen miserable years, coping with his spite and rejection, forcing him to serve his role, would play his part and there was nothing he could do from stopping them.

Grace hummed lazily as she put her books on the shelf. Her father and brother would be returning any minute and she had already laid dinner out for them.

The event from two days ago kept playing through her mind. He was a miserable man, in every sense of the word, but there was something about him that ignited her curiosity even more. The guard he brought with him couldn't speak Hylian at all, and though his words were accented, he spoke almost fluently. Were the Gerudo not educated in languages? Of course, Hylians were discouraged to learn Gerudo, and the women from learning anything. But the Gerudo seemed different in that sense, they seemed to value women as much as men and it captivated her. It was her silent protest in the world of men that she did have a prized education. To her family's dismay she had used it to study the other cultures, and her beloved Gerudo studies disgusted them. "Harlots. All of them." Her father would say if she ever asked him about them, but that never answered her questions. There were so many mysteries, questions to be answered, myths that all needed an answer, and she was determined to discover them.

"Grace!"

She jumped, so lost in thought she hadn't noticed her brother in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Gadrel! I was thinking! Welcome home!" She greeted warmly before giving him a quick hug.

"That's the problem with you, isn't it? Always thinking… never listening." He replied dully, giving her a testy glare.

"I listen to my heart, Gadrel. You would too if you had one." She replied haughtily before sticking her tongue out. He groaned, looking to their father for support only to find him chortling over their argument.

"Father, you can't let her act that way! No man will ever marry a woman who thinks as much as she does! Ignorance, if you ask me! Woman have no need to be learning things all the time!" Gadrel barked as he took his place at the table.

"Papa, I am very proud of myself that I am educated. And if a man doesn't want a woman who thinks like me, than I won't ever marry! Women can do just as much as men! Just look at how the Gerudo-"

"Grace! That'll be enough of that!" Her father's voice usually wasn't that stern but she knew that saying Gerudo was like using Hylia's name as a profanity.

"I'm only saying that Farore created all people equally. There is no difference between the way the Zora and Goron and Hylian and Gerudo should be treated! We all live! We all breathe! We all think! Why not use our talents instead of being pushed aside because of our gender!" Grace quipped as she angrily put a slice of bread on both their plates.

"Grace…" Her father's voice warned her not to continue, a command she obeyed resentfully.

"Meat pie has always been your speciality." Her father finally said, lightening the mood as she continued to serve their meal. She smiled softly, taking her seat by her father.

"Am I going to attend the ball?" She asked, her eyes searching her father's tired face. He grinned as he glanced at Gadrel whose face lit up.

"Yes, yes! You even have someone to go with!" Gadrel chimed excitedly. Grace shrunk back into her chair.

"Oh?"

"Yes! A good friend of mine, handsome too. He's very much looking forward to the night of the ball."

"I see…" Grace's eyes wandered her plate. The two men watched as she gloomily ate, neither saying a word.

"Did you already have someone in mind?" Her father inquired, breaking the oppressive stillness. Grace shook her head.

"No… I just wish to make up my own mind about what man will court me." She answered softly, feeling their eyes pierce through her.

"Grace, give him a chance. You can't wait for your own Hero of Legend! Not everyone's wishes come true, besides, he's a gentleman. He'll be good for you, healthy even! He might even break your childish fantasy about the Gerudo."

Grace pushed herself from the table, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before retrieving a book and leaving. Gadrel stared at the door and stood to protest but his father motioned for him to sit.

"She'll be fine. Let her wander. It's a lot for her to take in. Growing pains are the hardest ones. It's time for her to become a real woman now. As much as I would like her to stay, she can't. Even as her father it's harsh." He said faintly before taking another slice of meat pie.

"Grace will love him, father I'm sure." Gadrel insured promisingly. The older man laughed.

"If not, there will be plenty of suitors at the ball that might meet her fancy."

"Let's hope so…"

Ganondorf sat down defeated in the small Hylian chair. Everything was small in Hyrule, including the people. He was amazed at how short they all seemed, but it was only natural. That was their way, a trait of the goddess' favor. How he loathed the gods at this very moment! Three days in Hyrule and they continued to toy with him! There was nothing to be said except the same pointless things everyday! A notion would have to be made, he had to think of one. If he didn't his scheme would fail. There had to be something he could use as part of his ploy, an affirmative idea to plant in the king's head, something to prove that Gerudo and Hylian could live peacefully.

He growled darkly as he stood, tossing some wood into the fireplace. Why was Hyrule so cool? It wasn't miserable though, not like the desert, his homeland. He scowled, only a few days remained before he returned with nothing to say about his leave. Though none would say it, he knew they were tired of it. They were nothing without him or Nabooru. He had to think of something before the week ended. It had to be clever and it had to happen quickly.

The queen was coming to the ball, he recollected. Women were easy to persuade with things such as gifts and passion and romance, but he couldn't persuade her that way. No, he would have to influence her emotionally, through actions that would please her. If he could win her favor the king would have no choice but to see a treaty through. The queen was on her deathbed and he would follow her every cry. How, was the question. He thought wildly through ideas, previous schemes, ways he could use something or someone to his advantage.

"I don't want to go with him!"

He glared at the open door acidly, who in Din's name was walking around this late at night?

"What are you doing out here?" He hissed at the passing woman. She squealed in surprise, throwing her book at him.

"Lord Ganondorf! You scared me!" She stammered, looking at the book that lay at his feet. He picked the book up irritatedly, thrusting it towards her.

"You dropped this." He snarled, his words dripping with venom. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-if I would have known I would have- oh, please don't think anything of it!" She pleaded as she snatched it away. He exhaled deeply, staring at her worn, distressed face.

 _Poor little thing._ He thought as he took a step forward. It had been weeks since he had touched a woman. The urge to see if Hylian skin was as soft as rumored ached in him, but she was so innocent he would have to wait. Needy as she was, she was equally as clever maybe even moral.

"Why are you walking about so late for?" He inquired, this time his voice more inviting. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Nothing that would excite someone like you!" She replied stubbornly, uncomfortable with how close he had gotten.

"You're that little girl who knew my mother tongue, aren't you?" He asked deviously, recognizing her through the shadows. She nodded slowly, knowing that if her father or brother came looking for her she would never be able to leave their home again.

"Talk to me. In Gerudo." He demanded gently. She shook her head in objection.

"I can't." She muttered, taking a few steps backwards, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress. He cocked a brow.

"Oh, you can only recognize it?"

"No. I can read it and write it as well." She stated proudly, her sorrow leaving her voice.

"But they never taught you how to speak it?" He contemplated, his curiosity growing. He was truly puzzled by her and he needed a good pursuit to forget his worries tonight.

"I'm self taught. I would think you know by now that Hylian people are discouraged from learning anything about the Gerudo." She replied frigidly. Her bluntness surprised him, but didn't stop his growing interest. She was the Captain's daughter, didn't she say? She would do well, but he would have to be sure, and think it through. It was almost too easy.

"Why did you learn then? Your mother?" He asked with a smirk. She huffed rapidly, offended that he had suggested such a thing.

"Certainly not! I'll have you know my father never walked away from my mother's side the whole time she was alive! I learn because I seek change!" Her eyes were so defiant but tender, it confused him more. How could someone be filled with so much confliction and affection at once?

"You seek peace between us?" His voice was loud and abrupt, scaring her a bit. She straightened herself, giving a cautious eye around the room.

"Yes." She uttered, smiling plainly as she stared up into his eyes. "You do too, don't you?"

He grinned viciously. His scheme forming into place. She would be so easy to woo. She wanted changes that others forbade, she wanted to know about his culture, and she wanted peace between the nations. It was almost as if Hylia herself was giving in to him.

"Yes, yes, I do." He said calmly. She giggled.

"I knew it! Papa said you were too cruel for it! But that's why you're here! You are just like everyone else! You aren't the monster they make you out to be!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hush! You'll wake someone!" He scolded coldly. She bit the inside of her cheek cheerily.

"Of course! I'm sorry!" She whispered happily. He nodded in approval before turning from her.

"Goodnight… Miss Grace." He excused her.

She suddenly was overwhelmed by emotions. Had he used her name? He remembered? How she wanted to go home and burst through the doors, declaring her discoveries to her father and brother! They were wrong and she was right! She knew she couldn't though, but knowing herself was enough! Ganondorf was just like her! At least she thought…

"Wait! Meet me tomorrow at dawn, in the courtyard!" She said quickly before scampering down the hall.

He grinned wickedly. Romance would win any woman's heart, and through an artificial romance he would win the queen's favor, and eventually his allegiance with Hyrule. All that was left was the game he could play all too well, after all, growing up as a thief had it's benefit. He was raised in a society of women, he knew the way they thought, how they would react, he knew the very way they ticked. If he could play up their romance to the king, prove that they could live peacefully together, then it would all be too easy to fall into place. She probably knew the palace well, the roles everyone played, secrets that he could use. Her father being the Captain of the guard would be useful as well. The king would have no choice but to approve a treaty if his own military's captain's daughter was paired with him.

"Foolish little girl." He sneered before closing the doors to his chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Grace rocked back on and off her heel, anxious to see if he would show. She had left the morning meal for her family set out as well as carefully wrapped lunch sacks for them. She was so excited for the morning to come she woke up before dawn, and silently crept out into the soft darkness of the morning. Now, as the sun scarcely peeked through the night, waking up the world, she was able to make out the dew on the plants around her. She yawned as she bent down to examine the Silent Princess that grew by the fountain.

"You are fond of Silent Princess?"

She nearly crawled out of her skin. It had been so quiet the moment before he spoke that his deep, rough voice had frightened her.

"Yes, aren't you?" She said dumbly, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"It's a reminder of what I'll never have, it carries the scent of life and hope, something that does not exist from where I come from." He replied solemnly. Grace nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, I like it very much. Here." She handed him the flower she had picked. Bewildered, he took it from her, noting the strange size difference in their hands. She was so petite compared to him. He stood at least three heads taller than her, yet, she wasn't afraid. Usually that intimidated people of her kind, but she seemed unphased.

"What do I do with this?" He rumbled softly, looking at the gift with resentment. She laughed sweetly.

"You take care of it, put it in water, then one day you can use it for whatever you like!" She said benignly. Her soft, pale hands touching it's wilting petals tenderly.

"It seems a waste to try to save something that is already dead." He asserted dryly. She frowned slightly.

"If that was true, then the Gerudo would not be able to sustain life throughout centuries in the desert." Her voice sounded so different from last night. Last night she sounded like a child, now she spoke with premature wisdom like any young woman should. She spoke with such passion that he expected her throat to give-way while she protested. Her words almost stung him because of the cold, unforgiving truth they carried. How could she possibly know what the Gerudo lifestyle was like? Then again, there was a lot neither of them knew about each other.

"Why did you ask me to come?" He said sternly, trying to figure out why he came. This morning before he left his room he debated with himself whether he should come or not. It seemed so childish to play her games, then again he needed her on his side so he came.

"I was curious to see if you would." She replied cheerily, swinging herself up on the fountain edge. He frowned, his anger rising, but he knew he must stay patient with her. This plan would be foolproof if he could win her, and he knew how he could.

She, on the other hand truly had no idea what she was doing. Last night she found herself wanting to talk to him, a part of her even believing he would cure her curiosity. Now that he was here, his dark and mysterious bitterness disturbed her, making her crawl back into her skin.

"So I'm wasting my precious time I could be using to clarify to the King why peace between us would be beneficial?" He taunted, taking his seat next to her. She lowered her head, desperately thinking of a reason she should have asked him here. Why had she asked him here? Was it her curiosity? No, it was the desire to get her answers. He was a man who wanted to barter, to trade knowledge for knowledge though, she knew that by mere discussion. She was all too familiar with the ways of men. Their boastful, ignorant, head-strong ways distraught her, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of her knowing this.

"I want answers." She stated curtly, surprising him for a moment.

"What kind of answers?" He asked, furrowing his brows. Had she found him out that quickly? How could she possibly know he was using the peace treaty to gain the information be needed to attain-

"I want to know more about the Gerudo...You can answer my questions and I'll… Let you in on the court's private session today." She mumbled, unsure if he would agree or not. He grinned auspiciously.

"Oh, and how will you do that? I am forbidden to enter that room, as are any women." He replied errantly, taking her in for a moment. She smiled, nodding towards a stone wall.

"There is more than one way to listen in on a conversation. I swear I will show you how, only if you answer my questions." She was going to discover her answers through him, she could feel it in her. He hummed, deep in thought. He couldn't give in that easily. Did she really think he was that gullible for such an obscure cause?

"No." He laughed abruptly, loud enough it made her anger appear in her cheeks.

She blinked, had he refused her offer?

"Well, why not?" She whined, angry he ignored her offer. He grabbed the ledge, looking up at the early morning sky. He grit his teeth at the sound of her voice. He loathed her weak womanly play, but he knew he had to maintain his calmness until it was too late for her to leave.

"I don't trust you." He said suavely, forcing a smirk on his face. It was almost too much work pretending to have interest in her.

She sighed, bouncing her heels off the fountain. He was very hard to impress. She needed something to barter with, but he already had everything at his whim.

He admired her fixed gaze, knowing she was thinking her way into what she wanted. Perhaps, in that sense, they were very much alike. He had never thought of a Hylian woman being that way, that was almost enough to persuade him if it weren't for his own gain.

"Here is my offer. I will answer _one_ of your questions in exchange for the hearing of the court's session. If you continue to show me ways around the castle, I will answer your questions depending on the value of what you show me. Are we at an agreement?" He offered, resisting any emotion from his voice.

Grace's eyes sparkled with triumph.

"Agreed!"

Zelda woke up with a start, panting from fear. She stared at her ceiling. She was too afraid to stand up. Her night terror keeping her glued to the feather mattress.

"Impa?" She pleaded breathlessly as she looked around the room. There was no reply. Just the emptiness of the small room and a few odd noises from outside her room.

"Impa, please! I'm scared!" She sobbed as she pulled her blanket tighter around her chest. The early morning shadow of the trees began to stretch across the walls, sending her into an unusual panic.

"Impa!"

The Sheikah woman burst through the door, startled by the frightened cry.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Impa inquired gently as she sat by the trembling girl's bedside.

"Daddy is making a mistake...! Mummy is making a mistake...! It's all wrong...! Somethin' bad is gonna happen...!" She coughed in between chokes for breath. The woman frowned as she helped the girl sit up. It was no coincidence that she and the princess' nightmares were most frequent when he arrived, but what on earth had she seen in her vision that frightened her so? Zelda never cried from her nightmares unless something truly awful had happened. It was almost too odd, too out of place.

"Explain." Impa had her own fears about the Gerudo man but this, holding this little girl, sent a different fear creeping down her neck. Zelda shook her head, too afraid to talk.

Usually, the princess would talk, tell her of her dreams, seek interpretation. But today, there was something running on a mantra through her head, something so coincidental that had collided in her dream it terrified her.

" _Are you afraid?"_

Zelda could still see that face. Skin like a snake, black as tar, whatever it was resembling a human face, a face she could almost recognize if it didn't appear so demonic, yet its eyes were the same sunken-in stare that she knew so well. Impossible as it was, it was him. He was something awful, she could sense it. Maybe it was fear that made her retreat from her words, but most reasonably, it was that she knew a truth no one would believe.

Impa frowned, it was time the king took heed of his daughter's dreams. The prophecy had begun to reawaken and it could not be denied.

"Flat! Sharp!"

The composers turned to the doorway, surprised by the early visit.

"Go! Go! We are busy!" Sharp hissed, flailing his arms at Grace as she entered the room.

"Please! I'll only be a moment! I have to leave soon anyway! Father wouldn't be happy for me but I know you will be!" She persisted as she grabbed the stool and propped herself on it by the table where they were working. Flat sighed but gave her a nod before beginning to pencil something in.

"Give us your news then out with you!" Sharp replied wearily, giving his brother a threatening glare. Flat only gave a muffled snort of laughter in reply. Grace nervously bounced in her seat, formulating the best way to share her excitement.

"I'm going to learn more about the Gerudo!" She stated, her voice breaking with happiness. The brothers continued to work, not moved by her statement. Sharp inhaled deeply, shooting a glance at his brother.

"Grace. We don't have time to listen to you ramble." Flat warned, giving her an affectionate glance. He was more of a brother to her than Gadrel had been and that made her uncomfortable.

"Well, not like I have been. I have a teacher now."

The brothers looked at each other, equally surprised. Nobody in the castle knew much about the Gerudo, to begin with, how did she manage a tutor?

"Go on! Tell us! Who is your tutor?" Sharp inquired as he continued to mess with his music.

"Lord Ganondorf is going to teach me." She continued, trying to hide her newfound discomfort. Never had she felt that they were judgemental but the looks they gave her made her cringe. Disgust was plainly written on their faces.

"Grace, I have known you since you were a little girl. Your curiosity has always gotten the best of you. This time it's dangerous. Ganondorf can't be trusted." Flat said warmly, trying to persuade her.

"And why do you say that? Hm?" Grace's eyes were filled with betrayal, something she had never expected from them.

"Because...Grace, please just don't do this." Flat's voice was on the verge of pleading. He was terrified for her. How could have she done something so stupid?

"Not unless you give me a good reason!" She barked, surprising herself with how loud she had been.

"Because he's a Gerudo!" Flat's face was red with rage, his temper lost and his breath gone with it.

Grace stood, defiantly rejecting them. They had been the only two who had seemed to believe the same as she had. Now that once truth laid around her in like a shattered lie. It hung in the air, taking her breath away.

"I knew it…" She choked as she took a step backward. Sharp, through clenched fists and eerie disposition, managed to produce a heartfelt smile for the first time in his life.

"Grace. It's for your own good." Flat's eyes were gentler now, realizing the pain he had inflicted.

"No! No! You're just like everyone else! Just like father, and Gadrel, and-and everyone!" She screamed, throwing the stool to the ground.

"Grace…"

"I'll come back when you look past people's appearances. Not all the Gerudo are bad…" She whispered, slamming the door as she left.

"She will learn in time Flat. For now, we need to focus on our work." Sharp encouraged quietly, handing his brother a stack of sheet music. Flat continued to stare at the door, saying a silent prayer for the girl. She was reckless, too hopeful. Ganondorf had a reputation of not being able to be trusted and yet at his first request she had already eagerly accepted him.

"It's not her ideas that are wrong though, Sharp. She's just going about them wrong…"

It was true. Tranquility between the Gerudo and Hylian nations was something that had been on the verge of existing, but with Ganondorf as ruler, that ideology could never be followed through. There was something in his eye, the glossy glare, the constant stream of thought, even the twitch he had when something went awry seemed to send a warning to everyone he met. Except for Grace. They could only hope she would learn, that she would realize they were right and she was wrong. If he would break her, it would end her childish daze and that would break their hearts, but she needed to learn. There was the smell of disaster rotting in the distance and only a few seemed able to smell it.

Nabooru frowned as she reread the letter. Time and time again, politic after politic, there was never a solution. His hot temper had the best of him already though, she supposed, after leaving with high hopes. He was ever the complainer, but only to her. Blessing or curse she couldn't decide. It was her rightful duty as Second in Command to be there when he needed her but even she felt used sometimes. He was draining on a person. He sought so much attention. She would often tease him about being needy but he always would retort back with an insult that would lead to larger arguments. It was his talent, making war out of nothing, and that is exactly what he intended to do.

"No... ! This is not going to happen under my watch!" Nabooru said as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

"War over nothing… over the rejection of a peace treaty? That'll make them change their minds for sure!" She mumbled, mocking his deep, manly tone.

"Great Nabooru? Is something the matter?" An elder asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No vaba. Just a voe with the mind of a child." She growled softly, trying to hide her anger. The older woman and smiled as she brushed the young woman's hair from her eyes.

"Isn't every voe that way?" Her crackling voice rumbled.

"Vaba, I fear that he will destroy the very means of what he wants due to his ridiculous behavior." Nabooru spoke up, her eyes glittering with impatience and concern.

"You've known him since you were a child Nabooru. You know his ways like no other, yet even you can't figure him out. You don't know what he's looking for so you can't help him find it. Do you know why?" The older woman crossed her arms, sinking into her hip. Her tired face etched with mischief but humble honesty. Nabooru shook her head, eager for her grandmother's wisdom.

"It's because he doesn't know what he's looking for. When he finds it, it is your duty to help him with it." The older woman shook her head with a grin before collapsing onto a cushion. Nabooru's face turned red.

"Vaba! Ganondorf knows exactly what he is looking for and we are both trying very hard to attain it!" Nabooru snapped, returning to her response.

"Voe his age think they know what they want but they don't. Trust me, if they did you never would have been born, Ganondorf too! Nasty voe, both of them, neither of them ever committing to your mother's. Both of your mothers were almost banished if it hadn't been that the voe refused to accept that they were to be fathers. Of course, I supposed fate has a funny way of keeping things in check." The older woman reminisced as she leaned back, breathing deeply as if she were young again. Nabooru froze.

"What was mother like when she was in love?" She asked faintly, half afraid to look at the woman.

"Nabooru, your mother was never a cruel woman. She was just tough with you. She wanted the best for you, unlike her life… She didn't heed me, so let's see if you will."

"No! I want to know!" Nabooru begged as she locked eyes with the old woman. Her grandmother sighed deeply.

"Your mother would dance, barefoot in the night, singing some Hylian lullaby. She was good friend's with Ganondorf's mother, I suppose it's only natural that you became fast friends as well." She paused, studying Nabooru's solemn face.

"Your mother would sneak to Hyrule with Ganondorf's mother. There was a set of brothers in Hyrule…some sort of Sheikah researchers. What they were researching I could never tell. But your mother loved them. They were almost children then… Shame really. Well, while Ganondorf's mother would sneak off, yours would sneak to the palace. Every time she'd come back humming some silly new song she had been taught. She laughed a lot then too… Then…" The older woman looked at the floor, not wanting to continue.

"Then she had me." Nabooru's subtle voice lay thick in the air, not letting either of them speak momentarily.

"Your mother loved you, even before she could see your face. She would sing you songs she had learned from your father when she thought she was alone. And she held on to this… this insane notion that your father loved her and that they would run away together." Her voice had grown bitter, bringing her to her feet.

"That's enough of this. That is all you need to know."

"What happened to Ganondorf's mother?" Nabooru asked, turning her back away from the older woman.

"It's none of my business to say. But if you truly want to know I'll tell you. She was a weak little thing, disappeared for months. We gave up on her, thought she had resigned. Then she showed up one day, swollen, bruised. She was going to have her child any day and all she would talk about is her life with some man. She was a fool. She let him beat her. Imagine! A warrior, beaten by some farm-hand or drunk! Anyway, she died. Satisfied?" The words were so different from the woman's usual gentle wisdom.

"Yes, vaba." She muttered, knowing if she said anything more that same fierceness her mother had would resurface through her.

"Now, Nabooru, this isn't because you are romanticizing something, is it?"

"No. You know that we are never to be. I failed him and he failed me. It was never ours to have. Now please, leave me alone so I can write." Nabooru said quietly, playing with her pen. Her grandmother nodded, knowing what she had meant. She also knew her granddaughter too well though, to know that she was hiding her feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ganondorf hissed as he crawled on his belly through the seemingly shrinking tunnels above the palace. Grace stopped, forcing him to shove his body into hers.

"Positive." She stated, her eyes dimming. He huffed as he motioned for her to continue.

The ceiling of the tunnels seemed to be getting tighter as they continued further. She had no trouble moving about but then again, she was half his height and less muscular than he.

"Here we are, be completely quiet." She whispered as she pulled part of the wall back. He glared at her before staring through the small opening. Shockingly, he was able to make out the table of men and creatures that had assembled at the table.

"Gorons? Zora? When did they arrive?" He mumbled as he continued to search the room. Grace wanted to explain to him when the others arrived and of all the things he didn't know but she also realized that this information was all she had to peaked his curiosity.

Two guards were placed typically by the door. Grace felt her stomach flip when she recognized their faces. It wasn't unusual for them to be positioned with the king's private session on such an important day, though. Darunia, King Zora De Bon XVI, and some foreign noblemen, and the King of Hyrule's personal court all sat assembled in a disorderly fashion.

"Let us commence with our first and only order of business, the Gerudo King." The King announced lethargically, sitting down in front of the men. Ganondorf's face filled with resentment, he already despised this session.

"What about him, brother?" Darunia asked brassily, looking at the food in the center of the table suspiciously. The King motioned for the guards to lift the covers from the platters, revealing numerous types of food, including rocks, to accompany each visitor's taste.

"Are you not paying attention to the world around you...zora… Look! It was just last month he came begging for peace to me, zora! It is ambition! I am not the only one who see's this as a danger! Zora…" De Bon spoke quickly, his fishy accent making his voice sound trapped in water in the back of his throat.

Grace looked at Ganondorf, concern making the corner of her lips drop into a frown. He didn't even take notice that her hand had crept on his shoulder. Both of them were completely baffled by what was being said.

"It, is not the peace you fear, but the man himself, is it not?" A man spoke up. The King shuffled back against his chair, placing a hand on his beard in thought.

"Not the man...no, his capabilities. He is too strong, too eager, too…oh, what's the word… grave. He reeks of desperation yet, that very stench also smells like deceit."

Darunia grunted, taking a handful of rocks from the pile and placing them on the plate in front of him.

"No, no, brother. He is young. Mentor him!" He protested with a hearty laugh. The table all stared at the rock-man with contempt before continuing the session.

"I move that we put him through a trial, test his humanity, see what he is like. Certainly, he can't be a pawn. He is a king after all."

"Yes, but he is wretched, zora! He leads thieves to pillage us!" The Zora King spoke up, his blobby face twitching as he gasped. Then, just like clockwork he doused himself with water and became no longer breathless.

"True. True. But Darunia brings up a point. If we can test his humility, look behind his facade of a politician then perhaps we could decipher our dilemma." The Hylian stated, nodding at the Goron leader.

"How can we do this without bringing it to his knowledge?" A council member objected coldly, slamming his fist on the table. The room fell silent.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he watched the men think, a new idea, a new plan forging itself in his mind. Grace waited patiently, slowly withdrawing her hand. He hadn't needed nor wanted her sympathy. He was capable of taking care of himself and as the minutes flew by she realized he liked it that way.

"There is a ball to be held, is there not?"

Ganondorf perked up at the mention of this, his new plan sewing together with the old one, making carefully contemplated stitches so to ensure that it would last.

"Yes, what are you saying?" The Hylian King practically fell out of the chair at the mention of an idea.

"What if we carefully observe his behavior then? He'll never suspect anything out of the ordinary and we can see his true personality."

The room began to fill with noisome chaos, each shout his own opinion. Ganondorf curled his lip with distaste.

"They are so uncivil when I'm not around." He whispered. Grace smiled, holding her breath so she wouldn't laugh.

The rest of the meeting meandered on pointlessly of social expectations and standards of gentlemanliness over fine wine. Ganondorf soon grew bored of their pointless formalities. Then carefully, Grace and Ganondorf crawled away.

"You need to answer my question now." She stated haughtily as they dust themselves off outside. It was almost evening by now. The sun had already begun to set.

"Fine. Be quick about it though. I don't have time." He grumbled, towering over her small frame. Grace twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Do Gerudo really think women can do anything?" Her voice was barely audible, almost as if she were afraid to speak. He snorted, finding her question ridiculous.

"Yes, women are just as capable as men. I thought you were going to ask me something important." He sneered, glaring at her with mirth. Her cheeks flushed as she bit the inside of her lip, reopening the scars on the inside.

"It is important! Nobody thinks a girl can be smart or strong or-or anything!" She responded with a passion that made him feel uneasy. She was so urgent for change he knew if he wanted she would be easily persuaded under his rule, but even he didn't want that. He wanted a fight from someone, something to work for.

"Ah, Miss Grace. A young vai as yourself is capable of the world if she is molded with the proper ideals and dreams. Tell me, do you think you are capable of something more than motherhood?" His intent behind his words were a dangerous play on her mind but out of desperation she ate them up with eager anticipation.

"Yes! Yes! I think I'm capable of being a scholar! I want to study magic!" She replied, her eyes glimmering wildly with glee.

"Then you can be, pave your own way." He insisted so earnestly even he thought his words tasted foul. She locked eyes with him, her purity and childishness mocking him.

"You think I'm able to?"

"Of course." He lied with a grin, she would do well...

The two guardsmen walked side by side, silent. Nothing seemed out of place, everything was still, the only sound was that of the insects as the called out for each other.

"Father?"

The older man looked down at his son, nodding for him to continue.

"I felt like we were being watched today." He stated softly, trying to make his voice so subtle no one could hear. His father sighed, thinking over the statement.

"I felt it too, something unnatural. The kind of feeling you get when a wild animal is watching you… Something wasn't right, but it is not our place to say anything. It is Lady Impa who will see to it to ensure our privacy." The man spoke prudently, continuing to walk along the dark path. Gadrel huffed, disgusted with the idea of their safety in the hands of the Sheikah woman.

"Father! This needs to be brought to the King's attention!" He protested, halting in front of his father's way. The older man groaned as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are too ready to fight. You seek war instead of letting war seek you. That will be your destroyer someday." The man's voice was somber as his grip tightened gently.

'No, I just see fit that our protection is the best it can possibly be. If Ganondorf was sitting in in that meeting-"

"Ganondorf was not in that room! You need to forget about the Gerudo!" The older man snapped, shaking the young man violently. Gadrel furiously shoved his hands away from him, grinding his teeth.

"Grace is the one who is meddling with the Gerudo! Not me! I am only trying to protect us!" Gadrel hissed before storming off. The older man shook his head as he watched his son. He remembered the day when he was head-strong and blind to reality. In those days he had something to hold onto, perhaps that's why his son was so different. He had nobody, nothing to his name except his father's label. He was expected to be just as great but his insecurity was pathetic. His anger made him seem cold but in reality, he was a frightened young boy, terrified of making a mistake. He hadn't meant to raise him to be guileless and bitter against the world. He supposed it's roots rested in the way things had changed when his wife had died. Gadrel relied on her for comfort. Maybe he had been too rough or maybe he had spoiled them, whatever it was he knew deep inside that it wouldn't have happened if his Mother had been alive.

"Grace! Dinner!" Gadrel demanded as he barged through the door of their home. Grace hurried out of her room, surprised by the familiar bark.

"I'm sorry Gadrel! I was so busy today I nearly forgot!" She laughed as she grabbed a plate from a shelf.

"Busy? You have one duty and that's taking care of this house." Gadrel scoffed as he sat down at the table. Grace bit her tounge in aggitation but knew she would have to formulate her words carefully. He was in such a foul mood tonight even she could hardly stand it. She tolerated lots of things but her happiness always seemed to fade when she was around him.

She sat a cup of warm milk down in front of him in her matronly way, hustling over to whip up something for them to eat. She knew her father couldn't be that far behind him and would be practically starving. They would be suspicious of her, but at least she managed to get her chores done.

She cut a slice of nutcake, humming something as she worked. She quickly cut up some vegetables and meat and placed them over the fire.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gadrel roared as he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, breaking away from his grip. He threw himself back into his chair, unsatisfied with himself.

"It was a long, hard day Grace. Something you women never will have to worry about." He hissed, tapping his feet impatiently as she began to busy herself with something else.

"Never?" She asked sweetly, her eyes beginning to fill with hateful tears. She loathed him, the way he made her feel

insignificant. Today she had a sweet taste of womanhood, her dreams, and he had already begun to make them sour.

"Grace. Women have the purpose of taking care of the household. You do your part well, you just need to stop reading so much." He said quieter than he had previously been. Grace turned around fiercely.

"And be miserably stupid and dull like you? Never!" She yelped, swallowing hard so her words wouldn't break. Gadrel stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

"Why you ungrateful-"

"Hello, children. Fighting already?"

The always jolly voice of their father disrupted the duo, forcing them to their own corners of the room.

"Is this alright?" She asked as she handed him a plate. He nodded as he took his seat at the table.

"The floors are dirty again, Grace. Do you think you can wash them tomorrow?" Her father rumbled gently, unlacing the metal plates away from his boots.

"Yes, Papa."

Gadrel looked at his father resentfully. It was not a calm night like the family had been used friction between them was beginning to creep into their broken hearts, tearing them further and further apart. She was opinionated and sweet, gullible, naive, and young. He was bitter, angry at the world, and restless. Their father had become numb, tired from his children, and cold with the loss of his wife. The strife caused by their past poisoned them from ever truly coming together again. Yet, Grace tried to bring them together, her ideology separating her from the two, their father was the peacemaker, and Gadrel ran the household as strong as any man could.

Ganondorf put his pen down, his eyes tired from writing his report. Nabooru would be pleased with the information he had gathered today, yet he wondered what else he could gain from the little girl. She was so needy, so curious, it was simply vile to take advantage of her and he loved it.

The candle flickered violently, the breeze that came through the window was so different than the wind that blew through the desert. It was strange for the wind to smell like flowers and summer rain, he was all too familiar with the rancid smell of death and hopelessness. He watched carefully as the candle fought for its life, something he sympathized with the flame. They had a lot in common, he thought, they were both bright, burning to share hope, both clawing their way in life to stay alive.

The wind finally defeated the flame, making him sigh as he pulled a match from his desk drawer. It would be a long night, he was to meet early tomorrow morning with the king. Dull conversations with pointless accusations and topics were sure to ensue.

" _You can't suppress me…"_

Ganondorf grabbed his hair, the words were so loud in his head, the voice never leaving him. It echoed in his head while he slept and the face of hate itself reoocured in his dreams. Demise had long been a childhood friend, the inner voice he had tried to deny all these years, but fate had a funny way of making destinies come true. He would pursue peace in pursuit of humanity until he could no longer control the demon and that made his pain worsen. It was all for not, nothing could be achieved in this way of life. Even as a child his surrogate mothers had raised him to accept his fate, but he couldn't. He was destined for much more. He was going to be the Gerudo's liberator. This had infuriated his mother's but he didn't care, they weren't loving to him to begin with. They barely provided him with essentials. Yet, they had prepared him, taught him survival and judgement but he couldn't forgive them for what they had done to him. Even as a man the days of youth haunted him with screams and images he wished he had never experienced.

Ganondorf threw his fists on the table with a frantic shout, panting as he watched the inkwell slowly spill its contents across the table. He didn't try to stop it as it flowed and sunk into his paper. It was all too familiar. The black pool that had ruined his work was almost as the same that lived in him, tearing him apart from the inside.

A pain began to creep into his chest, something he had somehow repressed until now. He grit his teeth, fingers digging into the table. It began to overwhelm him, forcing him into a cold sweat. He was dying, it was only a matter of time before his soul was completely gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Zelda shuffled across the floor, dragging her feet to waste time. She hated the large, formal gatherings. However, it was a ball, which meant chocolate and dancing.

"Hurry up, child!" Impa scowled, shaking the dress. Zelda tried not to smile as she admired the pink satin gown with the Hyrulian crest on a purple sash that wrapped around its waist.

"Will Ganondorf be there?" She asked as she wriggled her way through the gown.

"Lord Ganondorf." Impa reminded in her usual way, "And yes, he will."

"I hope he doesn't stay long." The princess stated as she tugged the sleeves down.

"I'm sure he'll stay later than you, it is for him after all." Impa stated as she buttoned the back of the dress. Zelda began to pout, sticking her bottom lip out. It was clear on Impa's face that little princess's weren't to make such a face but Zelda didn't care.

"Your mother will be there tonight, so it's imperative you behave." Impa said placidly as she tilted the child's head back. A smile cracked on the princess's defiant face.

"Mummy is going to be there? Can I see her?" She exclaimed with a squeal. Impa's dark gaze warned Zelda that her mannerisms were not that of royalty and her behavior would not be rewarded.

"Yes. You are to sit with your father and mother for greetings as well as the feast. I will be behind you, watching you until it is your time to leave."

"Oh, Impa! Mummy is getting better!" Zelda giggled as she wrapped her arms around the Sheikah. Impa's face dropped. She couldn't tell the princess's that this was the Queen's last ball. How in Hyrule was she supposed to break her heart?

"Yes. Yes she is."

Nabooru scowled as she walked to Ganondorf's chambers. She had arrived yesterday evening to attend the ball but she felt uneasy. There was something in Ganondorf's sudden happiness that brought her unease. Perhaps it was the Hylian vai she had watched him talk to the night before. He was giving her instructions though, which made her doubt him even more. Something seemed so peculiar about his eagerness that made her stomach quiver. His last letter she had received promised her some sort of scheme for peace, a partial play that would be a step in the right direction, though he never said what it was she knew inevitable somehow that vai was involved.

"Vasaaq." Nabooru greeted as she leaned in his doorway, looking him up and down with a frowned. He turned, glancing at her.

"Sav'saaba." He replied as he snorted with disapproval. "Traditional garb?" He quired as he motioned her in. She gave a bitter laugh as she looked at him.

"What about you? Armor to a formal event? At least I wear a skirt. It's less offensive to the Hylian." She quipped, sitting down on a nearby chair. He grunted as he finished lacing his leather arm bracers.

"One must be prepared for anything Nabooru, their hospitality is something I cannot trust." He scoffed as he sat across from her.

"Why do you require me here?" She asked, looking into the fire that danced underneath the mantle.

"I need you to enjoy your time here with the Hylian, it is up to us to prove we are civil and agreeable. I believe you can demonstrate this. You do not seek romance, you are strong-willed, I needed someone I trusted." He explained, bending over to tie his boots. Nabooru flinched. Trust was not a word he familiarized himself with.

"And the Hylian vai?"

Ganondorf raised a brow.

"A distraction. Merely an illusion to appeal the king." He replied, his voice bereft of any emotion. Nabooru's face twitched, unsure of his response.

"She's only a vehvi. You'll hurt her, you can't play her like a pawn in a game, Ganondorf." Nabooru's words were sharp and urgent, persuasive if his ears would only listen.

"She will understand. She is a good vai and I will dispose of her after tonight. She seeks allegiance between us as well. She is nothing to me as I am to her." His voice was furious but quiet, like it was a forced secret between the two of them. Nabooru folded her arms,, locking eyes with the voe across from her.

"Are you positive?"

"I am certain."

Nabooru's eyes narrowed but she didn't protest. She knew she had no choice but to play his game, it was too late to change his mind and he was too eager to play out his plot.

Grace's eyes gleamed as she admired herself in the mirror. The top of the gown was sweetheart styled with gently pinched marie sleeves, showing off her womanly frame until it fanned out into the gown skirt. She gave one last twirl before nodding in approval. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear before checking her hair that laid in a curly low updo with a dainty braid that came down the side of her head and met the curls in the back.

"Grace, stop staring at yourself and go with Gadrel. You'll miss the feast if you don't hurry." Her father said warmly, placing a small box in her hand. She lifted her eyes off the small box and to her father who only smiled. Gingerly, she lift the lid, careful of the content inside.

"Mother's necklace? Papa… I-"

"She used to say it would bring her good luck. She had some ridiculous story about it being a light in the dark? But with tonight being your first outing with your suitor I thought you could use a little luck."

Grace bit the corner of her lip as she hastily put it on.

"Can I have a moment, Papa?" She whispered as she clutched the red orb. He nodded, eying her with impatience but not wanting to put her in a sour mood. Once she was certain he was gone she closed her eyes tight.

"Mother, please be with me tonight."

"Grace! Hurry! He'll be here soon!"

"I'm coming!" And with a deep breath and her thoughts on the part she was to play, she left her home and the model ideas of womanhood behind.

The ballroom was filled with laughter and worldly gossip that seemed to combine with the music to make a most obnoxious sound of happiness. The nations, excluding the two Gerudo representatives, were gathered at the tables alongside the halls, gibbering mindlessly on their foreign affairs and whatnot. The King of Hyrule sat at the head of the table with queen and princess both to the right. On the left side there were two empty seats that were for the guests of honor.

Zelda frowned as she looked impatiently at the door. They were not to eat without the Gerudo present, another reason to detest them. In her little mind she had already begun to make a list against them, though her gut seemed to say only Ganondorf was wrong.

"Mummy, I'm bored." She whispered to the sickly woman beside her. The queen only smiled and in a hushed voice responded,

"Everyone is, that's why they're talking nonsense."

Zelda let out a very unlady like laugh which was abruptly stopped by Impa's stern glare.

"Go find the Gerudo!" The king hissed at a soldier. The soldier nodded and left quickly but stopped as the doors slammed open. The room fell silent, the laughter fading and the once gleeful faces of the crowd now stared at the two in the doorway with cold, judgmental looks.

The silence continued as everyone watched them stride to their seats beside the king. All except Grace, who smiled as the passed. The man beside her shook his head, unimpressed by her childish optimism.

"They're feins, all of them." He whispered, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. She hated him already and she barely knew him. No wonder Gadrel had wanted her to court him, they were exactly alike.

"Let the feast commence!"

Ganondorf remained silent throughout the meal, eyeing the tawny haired girl across the room who returned his glances occasionally.

"He looks as though you two have met." The soldier said quietly, placing an arm around her waist. Grace moved uncomfortably, not wanting any part of his 'protection'.

"Perhaps we have?" She hissed,giving a desperate glance to her father. The man only laughed.

"Gadrel's sister, acquainted with the Gerudo? He warned me of your odd sense of humor. No, your family raised a fine young woman with sensibility. You loathe them as much as I and anyone else in the room for that matter." He shook his head merrily as he spoke. She was unamused by him.

"I may be his sister but I am not Gadrel, nor my father, nor anyone else in this room." She snarled, pulling away from his grasp.

"You are still a woman, and by the end of the night I'll have your hand. Gadrel already promised you to me. Don't make our marriage miserable."

That was the final straw, she couldn't stand him. She could never let herself rot as his wife. He was despicable and she hated him. Her study of magic would forever be suppressed under a man like him.

"The only consent that matters is my father's and I will choose my husband, regardless of Gadrel's gambling. I'm not a fool. I watch you gamble away everything when you think nobody is watching. Quite a good cheater, though, that's outlawed, isn't it?" Her face brightened as she watched his mouth fall agape. She loved winning against men in a battle of domination.

"Why you little wench!" He growled, careful not to have his anger seen by her father or Gadrel. Grace only grinned, taking in a bite of her meal. Gadrel would have her head but she didn't care. Not she was going to change everyone's lives in her own small way.

She shot a smile at Ganondorf, once certain he had seen it she focused in on the crowd around her, knowing it was best to stay patient until he came to her. She couldn't look suspicious.

"Grace! You disappeared on us. Angry still?" Flat mused as he finally realized her glances. Grace whipped her head to the side, surprised to see the Composer Brothers awkwardly grinning.

"No...busy, very busy with housework and cooking and-"

"And magic study?" Sharp interrupted in his usual hot-headed manner. Grace's face whitened.

"No, well, yes… but nothing new." She said quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation, knowing full well their intent.

"Now you can study the Gerudo better than ever! Or, was that what you were busy with this week?" Flat asked with a small laugh. Grace felt herself shrink under Gadrel's bitter glare. He hadn't known about their quarrel and now was not the time to make up for it.

The king watched everyone in the room with a gentle stare. Nabooru was beginning to become restless in the room. Many eyes darted to and from the Gerudo pair but no one spoke a word to them. Nobody had to though, they were not welcome here, another Hylian mockery he added to his growing list.

" _We're not all like that! I don't believe in the silly prejudice my family has built against you! I think you're fascinating! And you have an understanding of respect… I wish people here weren't the way they are. Then we could live happily together! Just wait! We'll turn their heads and force them to see our way!"_

Her voice was so loud in his head, how did she manage to creep her way inside? Perhaps it her smile that she seemed to give him now and then. It disgusted him how she was so simple, so easy, and that he had suddenly felt human in her presence. He admired her for finding that part he had hidden so well, and he loathed her for it just the same. If she stayed with him she would destroy him. Demise would never leave his head, and there was nothing he could do about it, except blame it on her for convincing him of his mortality.

He grimaced, realizing that Nabooru had been pinching his hand. Nabooru cleared her throat, looking towards the direction of the king. Ganondorf looked up curiously, only to realize he was waiting to be answered.

"Forgive me, what did you say?" Ganondorf said quickly, trying to ignore the heavy and dramatic sigh from his Second in Command.

"Is everything to your liking?" The queen asked calmly, her voice plummy and sweet but dry from little use.

"Yes, it's very...charming." Ganondorf replied cautiously. The queen nodded, unimpressed by his lack of enthusiasm. Nabooru huffed under her breath, this was not going the way it should.

"You are restless, you seek entertainment, conversation. This is why you haven't eaten?" The queen was clever, wise enough to know what men wanted but womanly enough to assume.

Ganondorf placed an arm on the table, his manners considered quite unrefined to the Hylian people who watched viciously. He leaned into his hand and with a cool grin replied,

"I am as relentless as I am restless."

Nabooru coughed, choking on the strange Hylian appetite and on his strange behavior. Nothing more was said between the mystified and worried Hylian rulers and the Gerudo for the rest of the meal. Even little Zelda sensed something odd about the intent of his words. Nabooru's instinct told her something was going to go terribly wrong tonight.

After the meal and the room was cleared for dancing everyone scattered about, greeting old friends, meeting new ones, and talking excitedly as the musicians began to take their places.

"Come, Grace, let me introduce you to your new friends." Her suitor said in his disgustingly sauve voice. Reluctantly, she strode with him, unimpressed by the way he strutted about the hall and the ignorant (in her opinion) people whom she was forced to interact with. She constantly searched the hall for her father but was never able to locate him. It worried her that neither Gadrel nor her father had come to her side. They had planned for this to happen.

As the young man jabbered on with a group of soldiers she slowly took a step back, only to walk into someone.

"Excuse her, she can be a nuisance at times. She's still young." The suitor said, not even looking at her nor the man she had bumped into. She blushed furiously, afraid to look behind her out of sheer embarrassment.

"I suggest you hold your tongue. She is a very bright young woman, perhaps more educated than yourself." Grace felt her stomach tighten as she recognized the voice, since when had he seen her more than a child?

"How dare you insult me!" The man spit out as he turned to face the Gerudo man. Ganondorf smirked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving a gently squeeze. She looked to the ground, unsure of herself.

"You are quick to tear her down aren't you? Women are fragile, yes, but they never forget what you've done."

"You have no right to touch her! Go back to one of your whores!" The man growled before tearing Grace away. She looked up and the darkened face of the Gerudo, terrified for both her and the man she detested. He said nothing, he didn't need to. His glare and visible anger were enough to make the group of young knights shaky. The music started and Grace pushed her suitor away, grabbing Ganondorf's arm. The men just watched, baffled and horrified, their mouths agape as she led him away into the crowd.

"Don't be angry, you won't win the queen's favor." Grace whispered as she bowed, waiting for him to take her into his arms. He exhaled deeply, straightening himself as he took her hand, his face releasing all the bitter tension it had momentarily held. "They're ignorant. All of them. Don't pay them any mind. Tonight we have nothing to lose." She continued as the began to sway nervously.

"We?" He scoffed, surprised she had so easily combined them. She raised a brow, surprised by his mockery.

"Yes, you and I are fighting for peace in our own silent way. If you win the queen's favor then our war is almost over." She replied snottily, letting her eyes survey the room for Gadrel or her father once more.

"You're a strange vehvi, you know." He stated, glancing at the Hylian rulers. Grace frowned.

"I am not a child, Ganondorf." She protested. He smirked.

"Really? Then why do you act like one? You got so upset when you bumped into me and depended on my protection when he was yelling at you. How did you end up with a voe like him anyway?" He was amused with her flustered face. He was relieved and glad to use his mother tongue too. Her fascinations were almost too good to be true.

"My father and brother want me to marry him. Though, I'd rather die than be under his control." She replied softly, her eyes widening as she saw Gadrel and her suitor conversing angrily. Her brother turned when he had pointed and the look he had given her sent a chill down her spine. She was in deep trouble. Ganondorf noted her worried eyes and glanced in their direction, when the two men turned away he gave a guttural groan. Her eyes fell to the floor, her teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek once more.

"Your brother is a coward and your father is a feeble old man who thinks highly of himself. You've nothing to fear." Ganondorf's voice was hushed as he spoke in her ear, closer to her than he had ever been.

"Lord Ganondorf, I suggest you mind the way you talk about my family. I may just be a woman but I could tell everyone your true intentions here and now and they would believe me."

"What do you know of me?" He scoffed.

"I know why you really want peace with Hyrule…"

Ganondorf felt his stomach tighten, how did she discover that? Nabooru hadn't even figured him out! She was a child, it was impossible for her to understand when he hadn't even thoroughly thought it through himself.

"You want peace and food, yes, but you want to be part of Hyrule, you want to serve the King. I'm not sure exactly how…" Her eyes sparkled as she whispered to him triumphantly. In his mind he was relieved, but outwardly he forced himself to look worried.

"Clever little vehvi, but not clever enough." He recovered with a low purr. She shuddered, his breath had gently fell on her neck and she didn't like it.

"I am not a _child._ " She quipped breathlessly. He smirked.

"Prove it."

The music began to start once more, to which he took her other hand.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance, Miss Grace." He stated, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her face flushed as she looked to the floor.

"Neither do I…"

So they danced, catching the eye of the King and Queen of Hyrule, whom both were equally confused and pleasantly surprised. As the music started to slow, the queen smiled and nodded at the duo.

"One more dance? To make sure they saw?" Grace said quickly, her voice barely audible, He quirked his brow, surprised and amused by her pleasant intrigue.

"No… We stick to my design." He replied sharply before nodding his head towards Nabooru.

"Ganondorf! What if…"

"What if what?" He scowled. She grinned softly.

"What if they don't believe that we truly get along?" She asked, sincere and mischievous all at once.

"They will." He replied shortly as he led her away.

"Nabooru, this is Grace." Ganondorf stated as he gave Grace a gentle push towards the Gerudo woman.

"How do you do?" Grace laughed giddily, her head reeling with questions. Nabooru looked at Ganondorf with a rueful grin before the two women began to chatter and he disappeared into the crowd.

Gadrel huffed bitterly as he sipped his wine, irritatedly watching his sister converse with the Gerudo woman.

"Where's Lord Ganondorf?"

He turned, interested in the nervous chatter. It was...peculiar for such an esteemed guest to disappear. Then again, a Gerudo dog wouldn't stay if his tastes were offended.

Gadrel smirked, looking around the room for his friend.

"Your sister is mad!" He growled quietly as he threw his head in the direction of Grace.

"Forgive her, she hasn't been...social in years. She locks herself away with children's books and stories of magic, fables if you ask me. Magic should be left to the magicians. I haven't come to discuss my ill-minded sister, however. It seems that out 'guest of honor' has vanished. And fortunately for us, it gives us the opportunity to finally… bring to light our concerns."

The man smiled widely, his eyes darkening as he looked at the pair of women who continued to chatter.

"She will learn..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Zelda sat contently at her mother's side, studying her tired eyes as the surveyed the room. The queen smiled as she watched the young Hylian girl and the Gerudo woman talk. The king, however, scowled in distaste. Zelda noted that too. It was strange that her mother and father were so different and even stranger she hadn't noticed it until now.

"What has gotten you so concentrated into a fit?" The queen asked softly, slowly placing a shaky hand on his. He shifted his head to the side and barely opened his mouth to respond.

"It seems that...girl, has interest in the Gerudo, especially Lord Ganondorf." He mumbled, hoping it to escape the young princesses ears. This caught little Zelda's attention immediately. Her father was normally open in front of her. It was an innocent accusation and the response puzzled the young princess' mind even more.

"Come, darling, there was a time when you were the same…" The queen whispered.

This confused the princess. Her father and the Gerudo had never been friendly to each other, even in this era of peace they would bicker. Her father saw the Gerudo as scum and in her little mind rightfully so. It would be years of endless pondering and reliving the moment before she would come to the true conclusion of their secret meaning.

"Zelda, why don't you go dance?" The queen smiled as she motioned wearily toward the crowd. The princess nodded, hopping down from her seat and scurrying into the crowd, satisfied for now to be entertained by her guests. As she hurried through the crowd she watched with curiosity as two men approached her father.

Ganondorf carefully turned over his shoulder as he opened the large door to the odd tower room. Papers were everywhere. The floor covered in objects and parchment. He quickly began to sift through them, careful to keep things in their place as much as possible. It had been embedded in him since he was young that a thief should never be caught nor take what they didn't need. Furthermore, to lessen suspicion things should always remain in their place.

" _They keep everything in piles. Magic musical studies! Their primary research in obtaining the songs from the sacred realm!"_

He growled quietly, beginning to frantically search the room. Magical studies of everything except what he needed seemed to be free knowledge.

"Ganondorf?"

He placed his hands on the table, frozen for the moment.

"You aren't supposed to be here…" The soft, feminine voice approached him. He turned to meet her concerned gaze.

"I needed to breathe. Too many people…" He muttered the lie so easily, almost ashamed he had lied to her again. Grace smiled a small smile before walking over to the stool in the corner.

"It's an odd place to find you. Still,Flat and Sharp always let me come here and talk when I'm upset." She stated as she hopped on the stool, kicking her legs a bit while she studied his face. He smirked at her childishness.

"Would you like to take a moment and talk?" She offered hushedly, beaming as he leaned in the doorway. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Miss Grace, words can't explain what bothers me…" He chuckled darkly at his statement. Grace slowly pulled away from the stool, creeping towards him until they were inches apart.

"You frighten me." She whispered before taking his hand. He gazed down at her, eyes wide as she curiously studied his hands. It was as if the world stood still as she gently rubbed her fingers across his palm, her delicate grin widening as she noted each scar and callus.

"You're a strange man." She said finally, carefully letting go of his hands. He frowned, cupping her cheek.

"You're an even stranger vai." He replied, studying her face in the moment. Her crease in her cheeks as she smiled, the small rosy tint in her cheeks, how he could see the trust and adoration in her sparkling eyes. He was enthralled and dismayed by it all at once. It wasn't what he had expected. He wanted to forget her. After tonight there would be no logical use for her in his plan. Yet, her comforting touch…

It was too much for him to bear as she slowly leaned into his embrace. He had no intentions of this starting again. He had determined to end it with Nabooru all those years ago. There was no use in taking something so precious and pure and ruining it again. He couldn't take what wasn't his. Even as a thief he knew some things were not to be stolen and if he were to steal her heart he knew there would be no redemption. But her warm words and inviting arms made his human inside cry out for recognition. In his mind, however, he knew that something so fragile would break so easily in time. Demise would come again and her simple mind couldn't fathom that...

"You should return to the party. They'll be missing you." He muttered coarsely before brushing her away.

"Odd… I thought it would be you they would be looking for. After all, very few trust you as I do. " Her statement was so innocent it pricked his head with unruly disgust. His conscience was weak against her pure, sheltered words. She had no sense of fear or worry. She knew nothing of the pain and heartache, of Demise…

"I will escort you then." He growled, guilty holding out his hand, not daring to turn and look into her trusting glance. It had been years since he had seen someone with so much trust in their eyes.

Their steps echoed against the empty halls as they wandered back to the ball silently. Neither one of them daring to say a word.

The ball continued on and though he was unable to steal the work of the Composer Brothers he found that he would soon be returning to Hyrule. His design worked out perfectly for another attempt, but now he had to figure out what to do with the young woman. He knew he couldn't break her heart in fear of her saying something, but he couldn't keep her either. His mind began to spin and a voice he had hoped would remain silent for the night quietly crept in his head. It wasn't until a drowsy head fell into his chest that the voice disappeared. An unusual and frightening thought occurred to him at that moment, one he would later regret.

"Lets get you home."

Grace walked tiredly along the stone path, her heart racing wildly in fear and pride. Fear of her family but pride that Ganondorf had not let go of her hand, a feat she thought rare and impossible. As they arrived to her doorstep she eagerly opened the door.

"Sav'saaba, Grace." He mused, placing an arm in the doorway.

"Stay here! I have something for you! I made them this morning, but they should be fine!" She said hurriedly before disappearing to the dark house. He gave a muffled chuckle as she returned with a carefully wrapped package in hand. She had already returned to that immature little girl...

"They're meat pies. For your journey home. In case I didn't see you tomorrow..." She explained softly, fumbling with the string. He raised a brow. A gift? They barely knew each other, they were simply allies in an ever waging war. After tonight they would be likely never to meet again. Simple Hylian modesty, it had to be.

"What's wrong? If you would like something for Nabooru I can-"

"No! No...it's fine. I'm just-confused." He mumbled as he took the package from her. Grace looked down at her feet, swaying back and forth on her toes, a nervous habit she hadn't realized she possessed until now.

"I wanted to thank you. For what you've done for me. You're right. Women can do anything, and I will do exactly what I want to do. Not only that, we are partners in this strange game for peace. I thought I was alone, but now I know. You're just as human as anyone! Maybe even more so than others." Her eyes met his, making him recoil. She was so infatuated with him, she believed him and trusted him, and her warm gaze had pricked his pride, something he didn't like at all. What further disturbed him is she had convinced herself he was entirely human, something he hadn't realized he wasn't fully until she came along.

"You don't know what you're talking about. We are allies. Nothing more." Ganondorf hissed, turning his back to leave.

"Wait, if we are allies, then you will find me again, won't you?" Her voice was so urgent, ernest in the most sincere way. How was he supposed to answer when he had only needed her for one night?

"If I return, I will try to make time to see you. Though, it's highly unlikely." He growled, taking a step away. Just as he was about to take another stride, two soft hands were wrapped around his, attempting with no triumph to pull him back.

"What do you want?" He barked, shaking her off. She blinked, swallowing hard. She took a breath, reminding herself that he was cold in demeanor before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I want to write to you." She said quickly, meeting his cold glance with a persistent gaze. He tilted his head, a smirk of amusement gracing his lips.

"What would you write me about? The tunnels? The gossip from the maids?" He laughed coldly, giving a gentle tug on her ear. "I understand that Hylian's supposedly can hear the gods, but there is nothing of value that you could write to me about."

Grace crossed her arms, a reluctant smile spreading across her face.

"I could be your spy. I know my way around the castle, I can listen to conversations, I can inform you of what the Kings intentions are." She replied, watching the cruel glee fade from his face.

"That's illegal. It would make you a traitor and if they eve found out the would kill you." He barked, surprised by her willingness to betray her country.

"It's for the greater good, Ganondorf. I am prepared to fight for my beliefs. In this short time we've known each other, I know I can do. You said I can do anything, so I will."

He was taken aback by her determination. But he couldn't refuse her. Not after he had lost once…

Sharp opened the door to their laboratory of sorts with a chuckle as Flat continued to mock some event that occured. He glanced down at the floor, noticing some stray papers.

"Odd…" He mumbled as he put them back on the table.

"What?" Flat asked, his merriment fading.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Sharp replied, but Flat knew that something was wrong. Something had changed and he knew that somehow things wouldn't be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda stood patiently at the door, listening carefully as her father continued to rant his mind into a letter. The exchanges began as soon as the Gerudo king left and had been going on for nearly six months now. Her feet moved restlessly in place as she thought back on her dream, trying desperately to think of what Impa said it could mean. Prophecy? Yes, that was the word she had used. She had dreams of prophecy. At least, that is what Impa had claimed, and Impa was very rarely wrong, especially with things of the sort.

"It seems he is one step ahead of us. He seems to see right through each attempt of ignoring his pleads. It's almost as if he had a spy in the walls of the palace itself."

Zelda bit her lip, holding her breath momentarily, thinking back on the Gerudo king's parting words.

" _Do not try to cheat me, I'll know."_

It was as if he already knew they had it in mind. Everything the king had tried he had seen. Then again, it was odd for his letters to come weeks delayed.

"Papa."

The king turned, his hands clasped behind his back, tightly keeping them grasped together.

"Where's Impa? Shouldn't you be tutoring right now?" He huffed, nodding to a guard who left to search for her nursemaid.

"Papa. It's my birthday." She replied as she walked down the long hall. Not one guard flinched, each stayed perfectly still in their positions as she continued forward. Sometimes she wondered if they were actually real.

"Ah, yes! I had almost completely forgotten! What is it that you want, little one? A new toy?" He motioned for her to come closer as he sat down on his throne. His smile seemed fake as she cautiously stepped forward. She knew he disliked disruptions but it was her special day after all.

"I don't want anything. I want you to listen to me!" She stated as she stood in front of him, her eyes meeting his with such childish urgency he knew he couldn't say no this time.

"Your nightmares?" He mumbled. The little girl nodded, her eyes stinging on the verge of tears.

"He's a bad man, papa! He's going to do something terrible! I just know it! In my dream, the map burst into flames and there was laughing and then when it got to the forest it stopped. I think there's something there that will protect us! Impa says-"

"Impa is wrong. Their only nightmares!" He barked. Zelda coughed, suddenly unable to hold back her tears. The king sighed as he leaned forward.

"Little one, forgive me for being harsh...but do you ever wonder why Impa is the only Sheikah you see?" He asked softly, wiping her cheeks. Zelda nodded, she had never really noticed before nor did she care, but if she could use whatever he had to say to prove her dreams were prophecy she would.

"It is because the Sheikah lost. And do you know who stood beside them in that battle?"

Zelda shook her head.

"A very young Gerudo king and his people. He took the side of the Sheikah blindly after we offered him a position as a commander. After many, _many_ deaths Ganondorf soon realized we would have been better allies but it was too late. Now he is paying for his decisions. The Sheikah all died off because of him and hundreds, if not thousands of those barbarian women died. Thank the goddesses Impa was on our side otherwise we would have completely lost an entire race. Now, do you know why I'm telling you this?"

The little princess sniffled, shaking her head once more.

"It is because Ganondorf has changed. That battle has changed him from a warlord to civil, peace-seeking king. But I can not trust him. Your nightmares are dreams of the past, little one. Not a prophecy."

"But-"

"No buts, now what would you like for your birthday?"

Zelda sighed, feeling defeated once more.

"Nothing."

The king nodded, taking notice of the Sheikah woman who stood impatiently behind the princess. He motioned for her to take the girl away, a command she gladly obeyed.

"Is it true, Impa? Did Ganondorf kill your people?" The little girl whispered as she was led outside. Impa frowned, her eyes fixed forward.

"Nobody killed my people. We killed ourselves when we asked for freedom."

Her voice was strange broken tone she had not known Impa was capable of. Zelda looked to her tough as nails but her eyes were haunted with ghosts of the past. The princess would not understand the hardships the Sheikah faced, not for many years and not after many conversations.

Nothing more was said that day about Ganondorf, the Sheikah, or the war. Zelda felt like she had learned too much and knew that there was something being held from her. A feeling she didn't like at all.

Ganondorf rapped his fingers wildly on the table, comparing the letters once more. It disturbed him slightly that the king had suggested a spy in his kingdom. He knew the king would blame his people but then again, the little Hylian vai-Grace, was it? Yes, Grace, he had almost forgotten, she was at risk. His only accurate supplier of Hylian news, the one person that matter in helping him achieve his desire. Not the peace, of course, something much greater, a legacy, a fairytale even.

"What do we do now?" He asked as he handed the letters back to Nabooru.

"You never ask me for guidance, this must distress you." She teased as she sat down across from him. A guard came by to begin lighting the torches in the palace. Night was approaching.

"Well?" He snapped, losing his patience with her.

"I suggest getting her out of the way of danger. You know what will happen if-"

"No. No, I can't. If she stops supplying us with valuable knowledge then we lose everything! They win!" He stated. Nabooru eyes fell.

"Then distract the king. Give him something unexpected, an idea...a new agreement perhaps? A demand!" Nabooru suggested, her eyes gleaming with new found ideas. Ganondorf stared behind her, calculating in his mind something brilliant. He would have to be cautious, executing whatever it was carefully. What could he use to barter? He had already tried military, resources, and allegiance with no success. Nothing seemed to impress the king. If only there was a way to make him see their corner of the world. They way they worked, their lifestyle...

"Thay could come to the fortress…" He mumbled. Nabooru's jaw dropped.

" _What?"_

"They could come to the fortress. It's foolproof! Nabooru, they would think the fortress is the town! They would get a glimpse of how we live, our power! They would become aware of our needs, frightened of our strengths, it's-excellent. It's almost like forcing them into peace. And with the information my spy has given us we could blackmail them into-"

"It's impossible! Where would they sleep? Surely he'd expect a feast in his honor! Not only that our women do not take kindly to men! You see what happens when they try to sneak in to see their lovers! Ganondorf, there are too many things that would have to come together! It's too dangerous!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Ganondorf laughed.

"Dangerous, yes, but the rewards are unlimited. Either way, we advance." He explained eagerly, his mind spinning new thoughts and ways to advance himself.

Nabooru sighed. "Very well, you write an invitation. I will leave tomorrow to prepare for their arrival." She began to walk away, deflated with his childish ideals. She saw him just as foolish as the Hylian king. Perhaps all men were that way? No, her mother had fallen in love with a man and she knew it couldn't possibly be a man like him.

"Oh, Nabooru. One more thing."

She turned.

"Don't give them any luxuries. I want them to suffer through our everyday pains."

"Very well, Ganondorf."

Sharp's face dripped with sweat as he frantically wrote down that last few notes to the song he had uncovered. Flat waited anxiously as he watched his brother, clinging to the Ocarina of Time.

"We've done it, Flat. We've found a way to summon the sun! With this work maybe we can find a way to finally please the king and discover the way into the Sacred Realm!" Sharp laughed as he held up the paper. Flat smiled.

"Wait until Lady Impa sees our work! We will be free men soon!" He laughed, setting the ocarina down to grasp the paper.

"Lady Impa has already heard."

The two men turned to find the tall Sheikah woman staring in the room with gently amused eyes.

"Flat, Sharp, my congratulations." Impa stated from the doorway, taking a step into their madden research.

"Lady Impa, it is your victory too." Flat said as he bowed humbly. Impa smiled, a rare feature.

"No need for formalities. You know what our king thinks about us." Impa's smile had vanished, she had returned to her steel-like demeanor. Sharp nodded slowly.

"He lies to the world. He says you are the only on that survived and our music is written down as Hylian compositions. What would our Sheikah ancestors think of us?" Sharp hissed bitterly. Impa shot him a glance.

"We are not the last three. I received word from a friend not too long ago. A band of Sheikah are constructing a village just outside of Hyrule's borders. We live on."

"Yes, but tell me. What good is a free man if has no rights to himself? I have never been more dehumanized since the day they forced me to hide in a Hylian state. I will never be Hyrulean." Flat growled, angered not only by his past but knowing that despite the chance of walking away from the king he would only be known as another Hylian. His Sheikah heritage would be forgotten and he would never be free from the damage the Hylian king had done. It was a cruel twist of fate, a politic, a price that had to be paid to be free, and he despised it.

"Flat, Sharp, your time will come. The king will be pleased. And to our people, you will be known for your greatness." She assured as she turned to leave. "The king will see you both tomorrow."

Flat and Sharp looked at each other. Their freedom was costly but they knew that Impa had lost everything. The king made her a hero, told the world of how she had given the king Kakariko as a refuge town and many other tales of greatness to go along with it, all of which were lies. The only reason she had agreed to it was that of what the Sheikah elder had told her before she died.

She was the one to guide the princess of destiny, the one whose name was written in prophecy, Princess Zelda.

Now, the brothers had begun to watch the prophecy come true but nobody but the Sheikah knew these truths. To the rest of the world, they were fairy tales, and that was the world's greatest folly.

Grace smiled softly as she sealed the envelope. Almost a year she had been keeping her secret from the world. He would never write back, but she knew deep down it was for her safety. He had cared for her before he had left. That week held many precious memories to her. She wished it would have been long enough to quench her thirst for knowledge of the Gerudo, however. Since that time she had given up on magic studies, finding that it wasn't her talent. Her talent was in simply homeliness, something she wished desperately wasn't her fate. She had become excellent at persuasion and speeches but she doubted that would get her anywhere due to that fact that only politicians needed that practice and there was no point in fantasizing the king putting her in court. So she humbled herself and did the best she could, fighting for her right to womanhood. She knew it would come to an end soon though as she stared down at the ring on her finger. A token of love from a man she hardly knew nor cared to know. She hated him and she would do anything to get out of her marriage to him. The wedding was mere months away and she had no say. It was purely political.

Her father had found another kinder, sweeter gentleman for her to court and after deciding it was best not to throw tantrums and act like a proper young lady he had mistaken it for love. Not only had her father mistaken her submission for love but he was the chancellor of Labrynna's son.

She couldn't complain. She would be comfortable in his care but he wasn't enthralling. He didn't like that she was educated either. However, he was a huge improvement from the last suitor they had picked for her.

"Grace? Another letter to your lover?" Her father asked as she stood up. She smiled.

"No father. This one is a letter to myself."She replied as she walked towards her room. He laughed merrily.

"What on earth for?"

"To remind me of all the wonderful things life has given me." She replied, lying through her teeth. She had become increasingly more clever with her excuses to write her messages to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf. She wondered if they were to meet again if she could hope to be so informal with him? Perhaps they would become close friends. They had gotten along so nicely to begin with it seemed inevitable that he would eventually wish to be informal, right? Then again, he was cold and cunning, emotionless at times, but she saw through it. He was a man of mystery and that excited her.

"Grace? Did you hear me?"

She snapped her attention to her father. "No, I'm sorry."

"I said, life must have given you many wonderful things to write with so much paper."

Grace grinned.

"Yes, yes it has."

She waltzed into her bedroom humming a lullaby as she tidied up her pen and ink. Ganondorf would be very pleased with her report. No one had suspected her to be the spy at all. The maids gossiped on and on about which young man it could be and she would innocently play along, her secret safe with her. She reminded herself that as a woman it had its advantages, even though most if not all Hyruleans were blind to it.

"Father!" Gadrel's voice was loud and excited, something she had grown to ignore. But this time it had caught her attention.

"Gadrel! Calm down! It's late!" His father scolded. Gadrel laughed hysterically.

"No! No! Father this is good news! You must come with me! Grace too!"

"Why?"

"They're hanging the spy!"

Grace flinched. Were they going to kill an innocent man? She opened her mouth to confess but closed it tightly, words from Ganondorf echoed in her head.

" _Many Innocent people will die in the name of what is right, but there is nothing we can do."_

Was this man the first to die in the name of what was right? Shouldn't it be her standing there tonight and not him? How suddenly everything had started to change. It was now just like a war, just like Ganondorf had said. Did this happen often? She prayed to Hylia it didn't. She bowed her head and begged the gods for forgiveness of her weakness but knew that even if the gods heard they would not forgive her. This man's death was her doing. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She wanted to scream that she was guilty, that she was the Hylian spy and not this man but she couldn't. She had to survive. She had to do what was right. This man wasn't dying in vain after all, he was dying in the name of peace. He was doing what was right. He was a stepping stone for peace.

Wasn't he?

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to the doorway. She had to pretend. She had to continue her lie of a life or she would hang too. She tried to remind herself that it wasn't her fault, that she and this stranger were both martyrs for justice and peace, but the knot in her stomach declared otherwise.

She couldn't hear her father or brother invite her to rejoice in the man's death but she joined them anyway. It was that night that she realized her mortality, that war was very much real, and that people were going to die. She knew it wasn't something she could change even if she would have said something. She tried to convince herself she was right. But as she passed the hanging man's dead body she knew that somehow, she was doing something very, very wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hi Everyone! WOW! Three updates this week! I'm currently working to catch up with the story so the next update won't be for a couple weeks but I'm finally back on it! Also, I'm having some spacing issues. So if there's a sudden time gap or the characters are different it's because I am figuring out a new format. Bare with me and thanks for reading! I love sharing this story with you guys! Also, look for the prequel "Origins: A Tale Of Two" which I'll be uploading a chapter or two of soon. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 13**

Ganondorf walked the empty halls of the temple, his mind uneasy with the upcoming arrival. He had his fears that he had not expressed with Nabooru. Nabooru had been paying careful attention to him and the people he interacted with as the days to the arrival approached. It had been centuries since a Hylian had been invited to the desert. He needed guidance.

But that was not why he came here. He hated them and he hated coming to their home.

"You are quite a stupid king, aren't you?" A voice crackled from above. He scowled as he watched Kotake stared at him from her broom.

"Playing games? Wasting time? Have you not listened to anything we taught you?!" Koume screeched as she flew beside her sister. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, displeased with their genuine unpleasantness.

"I have come here to ask a favor." He demanded as he strived to make out their faces. The witches lowered themselves, their disgusting, gnarly toothed grins made his skin boil. It reminded him of when he was a child, when the witches would see him off to bed. It reminded him of an animal about to strike its prey. And to them, he was just that. He knew he wasn't their master, they served a higher king, an invisible demon with the power of the gods. A helpless being he was becoming more and more acquainted with.

"What is it, young master?" Kotake coughed sarcastically sweet. He frowned, there was something odd about them. Ever since he was a child he was accustomed to their dark, cruel ways but now their recent kindness upset him.

"I need to create an army. I need some sort of mechanism…" He explained. The sisters looked at each other, thoroughly confused.

"What for?"

"They are a repercussion, a plan if I can not turn the peoples head. A tool in obtaining Hyrule if the king continues to refuse peace. Most importantly, they will force anyone who disapproves of the decision of war. I learned my lesson the last war of what people do when they are frightened."

"You haven't obtained peace with the king! If you are ever going to enter-"

"The sacred realm is a fairy tale! There is no triforce! There is no prophecy! Just the devil himself you force me to reside with!" He barked. Koume threw her wand at his face, striking him in the cheek.

"How dare you! How dare you disrespect our master! You are his precious vessel and without you, the world cannot become whole again! His reign will bring endless good to followers! And you, his chosen vessel, dare reject his ways?!" She howled, raising her arm for a second strike.

"Stop! Demise will be most displeased with us!" Kotake warned, looking at the blood the slid down his cheek. She was almost mesmerized by it. "He's still mortal."

Ganondorf looked up, the witch's eyes fixed on him in astonishment. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to make them pay for what they had done to him as a child. He wanted them to beg for mercy, but he had to bide his time. He needed them, they had made him a reliant son, incapable of achieving anything independent from them.

"Of course I'm mortal… it's your savior-"

"No, Ganondorf. You will become immortal, and soon. You are going to become something much greater… your body will be his. You will do his work, you will sit silently in his mind, watching him unfold himself until he decides what to do with you. It's your destiny." The fire witch's eyes looked beyond him, as if she had received a vision, but it had been many a year since she had. The only thing she could see was her master in a desolate empty space, a world beyond reach, the gate between birth and death, the human soul.

"So I will be his puppet? A toy of destruction in ruin? A plaything of the gods?" His voice was low and quiet, with a somber tone.

"You will be his greatest ally. Is your army his ally too?" Their eyes narrowed as they looked for him to falter. It was all he had in him to reply.

"Yes…"

The witches nodded before flying above head, laughing as they did. The fire witch flew away but the ice witch remained.

"Has he ever whispered to you Ganondorf?" She asked, her curiosity something he did not want to indulge.

"Yes."

"Have you tried to repress it?"

"No."

"Has anything ever been able to silence his words?" Kotake sounded almost terrified as she asked, as if she was afraid the answer would be yes.

Ganondorf's mouth felt dry. He suddenly remembered that night almost a year ago. The girl. The voice in his head. The silence. He knew better to say anything though. She had silenced the devil himself and he hadn't thought of it that way until now.

"No." He replied sharply, though his mind stayed on the outline of the memory. Kotake nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Good voe. Demise will reward you greatly."

And with that, she vanished.

oOo

"Leaving so soon?" The queen of Hyrule asked softly from her bed. The king stared out the window, watching the young princess play in the courtyard.

"I'm...afraid so." He replied calmly, pulling his hands behind his back. Her dried lips curved into a weak smile.

"You're nervous. You... are afraid of something. Come, sit. Tell me your troubles." She invited, struggling to shift herself in the bedding. The king sighed as he sat in the char beside the bedside.

"It is mostly trivial things. I do not need you to worry yourself into illness." He replied as he helped her adjust. She laughed hoarsely, her pale skin transparent in the light.

"No, my time in coming. I can't be much worse. Now tell me before I die of anticipation."

The king's eyes wandered her weary face, angry that she had mentioned her death.

"Do not tease me in that way! You know you are in no condition to talk that way!" He snapped. Her smile faded, the skin on her lips cracking, bleeding ever so slightly.

"I only...want answers." She coughed. The king clenched his hands.

"I am worried about the trip itself. Ganondorf wants peace. I see no need. The people are happy to be separated! We survive in our own ways! He does not need us! He lost the war, we won, now he must see the consequences of such! I am teaching him a lesson better than any scholar could!" He grumbled bitterly, his eyes trying to hide his growing frustration. The queen coughed then sighed.

"But you weren't happy to be... separated at one time. You invited her in...with open arms." Her speech was becoming slurred and slow, her tired body trying to do its best.

"That is not what a meant." He spat back peevishly. "Not only do I have to reside there but he requires that I live in the same manner they live! What sort of fiendish host must I stay with?"

The queen let out a short gasp, the pain returning to her body.

"A clever one." She murmured miserably. He cocked a brow.

"Oh?"

The sunlight danced across her bed, making her sickly body look like a ghost in the light.

"He grew up with women...all around him...we get what we want, we know how." She replied with a quiet giggle. The king smiled gently, brushing the hair from her face.

"That you do, that you do." He agreed halfheartedly. She closed her eyes, the room was too bright for her weakening eyes.

"You should take a woman with you…"

"What in Hylia's name for?" He scoffed. The queen squinted to make out his scrunched up, condemning face.

"If you want to outsmart a man...who knows the tactics a woman uses...you should have one there to call him out… it's a childs war between you two… it's going to be my dying wish you end this…" She replied before leaning back into the cushions. He heaved a heavy sigh before kissing her forehead.

"I will bring a woman only because you request so." With that statement, he drew the curtains and left the room. He wanted to say his goodbyes before they left tomorrow at dawn but figured at his return he would make up for it. What he did not know was that the queen would die before he returned. That is a moment that he would never expect, his final breaking point…

He closed the door tightly behind him, the captain of the guard strolled along the hall, patrolling the area.

"Captain."

"Yes,sire?"

"Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes, sire."

The king nodded.

"She will join us to the desert."

The captain wanted to protest, explain why his daughter wasn't fit, how her marriage was approaching, her childish obsession with the Gerudo, but he couldn't. He could not risk Gardel's rising position nor losing his.

oOo

"Children! Come!"

Grace frowned as she slowly walked into the room. Her father and brother had never confronted her about her gloominess these past few weeks. They didn't care to. There was too much to prepare for with the wedding approaching. She faked happiness when the chancellor came and continued her lovers facade for her family's sake but she wasn't contented. Gadrel was to be made a knight as well and she couldn't make her father's pride come falling down.

"Father." Gadrel nodded as he sat at the table. Grace stood behind him, watching her father's eyes glow with thought. He didn't say anything for a very long time, the silence frightening his children.

"The king," he began, "has requested I join him on a journey."

Grace smiled wildly, the first genuine happiness she had shown.  
"Papa, that's wonderful!"

The old man laughed weakly, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"A journey to the desert. I will be there as his private guard as he stays with the Gerudo for...political reasons." He explained gently. Gadrel huffed. He loathed the Gerudo more than anyone Grace had known.

"Living with those scum? For how long?" He mumbled coldly. The man lifted his head and scratched his beard, trying to remember the exact dates without success.

"About three months...I think." He replied gently.

Grace's eyes sparkled with bewilderment. She wanted to go. She wanted to confront Ganondorf with thoughts and accusations, she wanted to know what was right and wrong, she wanted her questions answered, and she wanted to give her final letter to him. She wanted him to know the happiness and the heartache he had caused her. Most importantly, she wanted to see him.

"The king requested I bring one of you."

Grace looked at Gadrel who snickered. There was no when in the underworld he would be caught dead in that excuse of a country.

"So you are bringing Grace?" He asked with a sneer. Grace looked at her father anxiously. The old man shook his head.

"I am afraid the king required it so. I'm just afraid that your childish fantasies about the Gerudo will heighten again."

"Father! Listen to yourself! If anything the harsh reality of the desert will mature her, make her finally realize why we had been in the right all those years!" Gadrel urged. Grace bit her lip. She wouldn't have to say anything, she could see it plainly in her father's face she was leaving. The old man heaved a tired sigh.

"Pack your things. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

oOo 

The blonde haired boy sat straight up in his bed. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought back on his dream, his heart still racing. Why did the man keep coming back? Who was he? Why did he kill him? Who was the little girl? Why was there blood in the air? So many questions danced through his head. He had never seen a world so dark before. Was that what laid beyond the Kokiri borders? He would never leave if that's what he would see.

"Another nightmare?" A voice asked gently. He turned to see his friend, Saria, smiling down at him. He nodded slowly, letting out muffled gasps as he wiped away his tears.

"I heard you scream. I came as fast as I could. You scare me when you scream in your sleep…"

It was true. She had sprung from bed frequently recently due to his night terrors. Each time she had either found him asleep or in a panic in his bed. They were becoming almost routine.

"Aw! Shut up loser! We're tryin'na sleep!" A voice called from outside. Mido, it had to have been, the natural prankster and troublemaker.

Saria ignored him and turned her attention back to the boy with a grin.

"Should I tell the Deku Tree? Maybe he knows what this is all about." She suggested, but he shook his head. He didn't want the Deku Tree to know. He wanted to become brave. She leaned forward, her green hair tickling his face as she gave him a hug.

"Link?"

He looked up at her, his eyes red from crying.

"Do you want me to stay for the night? Maybe you won't have bad dreams if I do."

He nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Saria…" He whispered. Saria smiled. He didn't talk much, but she didn't mind. She could understand why he was so quiet. Mido and his gang were always on him. He was a Hylian and that meant he was different. Beyond that, they did not know what a Hylian was other than the mysterious woman who had came here with Link several years prior. Saria saw Link as a little brother and cared for him deeply. The Deku Tree said they had destinies. She didn't understand what that meant either, but she was sure it was important. She yawned, curling up on the floor beside his bed.

"Goodnight Link."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I just wanted to point out this is not a romance by any means and that what you may think is happening is not. This is a story about power, not love. I promise it will make sense in the long run. With that, enjoy chapter 14.**_

 **Chapter 14.**

Grace yawned as she watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. Her back ached from the horse but she dare not complain. The king had requested her to come and there was too much at stake for her to speak ignorantly so she remained silent. She began to left her mind wander to visions of the desert. Would it be empty or was it a bustling city of people? Would there be bright colors of silks hung out in banners? Or was it dull, lifeless? From the way Ganondorf talked it had sounded dull and boring but every so often in their discussions he mentioned something beautiful.

"Look, Grace. The border is just ahead." Her father whispered. He pointed to an odd line in the field. On one side there was grass and on the other side, it was sand. All that separated the two was a funny line of sand and grass mixed together.

"It's so strange!" She whispered back happily. She took a glance at the setting sun once more.

"Are we to travel at night?"

"Yes, the sun is too hot to travel under during the day. The night is the best time to travel."Her father explained softly. She grinned.

"Thank you, papa."

He nodded before riding back up along the king's side. She smiled as she followed behind. He looked so proud, heroic even. She wished her father would look like that all the time. He was prone to be defensive. She knew it was because he had loved her though. He wanted her to do what he thought was right. However, she wasn't so sure what was right anymore. She had felt so sure that promoting peace between the two countries was the right thing, but now, knowing a man had died because of her being a spy, she doubted everything she knew as right.

When they finally reached the border they were met by two guards on horses.

"Follow." The older one said bluntly, her voice dark and demanding. Grace felt herself shrink under their gaze. The king obliged and the trudged on. The other guard eyed Grace suspiciously as they rode along. She looked to her father for comfort but he had a worried look in his eye that frightened her.

"How much farther?" She asked quietly. Her father shot her a glance that told her to remain silent. A command she obeyed. They continued along. The only sound they heard was the sound of running water.

"Zora's property. We gain no water here freely. We will cross the bridge. It will only be a short ride from there." The first guard stated roughly as she led the caravan across. Grace looked to her right at the waterfall. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She followed it down, looking mindlessly at the drop below. For a second it seemed surreal but reality quickly set in and made her stomach churn. She felt dizzy looking down.

"Watch!" The second guard screamed as she pointed at her. Grace blushed furiously and crossed quickly, joining her father who gave her an encouraging nod. The guards on the other side of the bridge patrolling looked at the Hylians curiously but continued to pace in their posts.

Grace looked at her father once more as they continued onward.

"You are doing fine. Pay attention." He said calmly.

The short ride that was mentioned didn't seem short to Grace at all. The desert was freezing! Even the king gave an occasional shiver. The guards didn't seem to care, however. Sand flew up in the air with the horse's hooves, flying into her mouth and hair. How she longed for a bath! She glanced at the guards again. They had placed something over their mouths and noses.

 _Interesting._ Grace thought as they trotted along. Thirty minutes passed before a faint shimmer of light shown in the distance. The closer they came to it the more she was able to make out in the darkening night. Some sort of strange building was built into the side of a mountain. Sandstone? She would find out soon. Her heart raced as they lead the party behind the building and to the stables. Everything seemed to be passing by in a daze.

"Take your things. We will escort you." The first guard barked then started speaking to the other guard in a foreign tongue. The Hylian party all seemed upset by their chatter but Grace was able to make out some of their discussion. They were complaining.

"Sar-qso." Grace mumbled as she joined the group. The guards looked at her with bewilderment and the king's eyes darkened. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder as a warning. They led the group down the hill and through the door of the building. It was just as dull as Ganondorf had described, it was dreadfully disappointing. She thought it would have been at least a little bit exotic.

They continued down the winding halls, getting an occasional strange glance from a woman now or then. Strangely, it seemed there were no children. They arrived at a large room with straw matted beds lined up neatly. The guards walked outside as everyone started unpacking, except Grace who counted the beds once more. Only seven. Was she going to sleep elsewhere?

"We were not expecting a young woman…" A kindlier voice said from the doorway.

The king stood up from his bed.

"Ah, the Second in Command! Come to welcome us?" He chuckled. Grace squinted. She hated it when people faked laughter.

"No. I have come to escort you to the throne room where we will discuss your journey and other things. Firstly, where the girl will stay." She replied defiantly, She motioned for the group to follow her and they began again until they reached a door. The two guards from earlier stood still, staring forward, acting as if they had never seen the people in front of them. One by one they walked into a line facing the Gerudo king. Nabooru stood on his left. When they had gathered themselves they bowed. Grace knew the Hylian King had cursed under his breath. He was to be bowed to and not to bow.

"Welcome to my domain." Ganondorf's voice seemed boisterous against the silent halls. His eyes wandered the group, counting heads, taking notes, looking for traits. Eight? There were supposed to be seven. Hylian fashion, doing small, irritable things that always seemed to get in the way.

"Who are _you_?" He asked curiously as he pointed to Grace. Her head was bowed, making it impossible to see her face. Had he forgotten her already? She lifted her head.

"Grace." She muttered meekly. He nodded, sliding his chin into his hand. Nabooru looked impatient. He looked up at Nabooru with a sly smile.

"She was not expected. Get someone to get her belongings! She can't stay with the men." He stated, his voice was booming against the stone walls. Grace felt dizzy again, she trembled, she didn't want to be separated from her father. She stared into Ganondorf's eyes for a moment. He smirked and the glint in his eye assured her she would be safe.

"Oh, and get some water and food too. Hylians will perish so easily in the desert. We wouldn't want to be rude." He added. Nabooru nodded and glided away. Grace had forgotten how tall they all were.

Ganondorf dismissed them and the kings began to talk of what was to pass, the reason for being there, on and on they rambled with questions and not once did Ganondorf falter. She didn't care to pay much mind to their conversation, she was more concerned by the uneasiness everyone had. Ganondorf seemed to be the only man with power in the room and it frightened Grace.

When Nabooru returned Ganondorf bid goodnight to everyone and left. Grace looked at him once more as he reached the door. He hadn't paid attention or he hadn't cared. Either way, Grace had felt betrayed. Perhaps it was because she as his spy? Was he trying to protect her?

Few women came in and out of the room. Nabooru stayed behind and served as a host. When the king of Hyrule asked why Ganondorf had left Nabooru simply replied with, "He's finding a place for your unexpected guest." The men rambled on, a few making foul comments about women. Nabooru took notice of Grace's discomfort.

"Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten you." She whispered as she passed. Grace choked on her water. She hadn't expected Nabooru to confront her so openly.

"Girl. Follow me." A guard snapped as she pointed to Grace. She looked at her father with a worried glance. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she left. She was terrified to be separated from everyone, she felt as if she were going to be fed to wild animals. The guard handed her her bag as they exited the room and started down the halls again. Grace tripped trying to keep up.

"In here!" She commanded as she opened an embellished door. Grace inhaled deeply, taking in her surroundings. She was taken back. A comfortable bed garnished with silk patterned sheets lay on her left. At the end of the bed was a decorative chest, sleeves of shirts suck messily out of it. To her right was a washroom, something she had only thought existed in the palace. In the middle of the room was a table with a bowl of exotic fruits and papers scattered across it. Behind that was a desk covered in books and paper and a strange assortment of other things. Candles were lit along the wall. She was mesmerized. She took a cautious step forward. She felt her feet sink into a plush carpet. A sick feeling washed over her. This was not a guest room. Why was she brought here?

"How do you like the room?"

She turned, throwing her bag to the ground in surprise.

"It's very...beautiful." She replied shyly. She didn't know how to address him. Ganondorf smirked, brushing past her.

"Good. Then this is where you'll stay." He replied as he sat down at the table.

"But it's not a guest room."

He didn't care to look up as he began peeling a fruit.

"You are right. It is mine." He replied coldly. He turned his attention away again.

"Am I to sleep with you?" She asked darkly, her eyes surveying his face. He laughed.

"Miss Grace, what kind of monster do you think I am? Or do you put yourself so high you think I would _want_ to sleep with you? You will sleep comfortably in my bed. I will sleep on the floor until we figure out a better arrangement."

His laugh made her feel stupid. She hated that about him, how she always felt beneath him. She hated it, even more, he had suggested that she thought of him in such a way. There was a time when her childish fantasies would have confirmed his statement, but now? She was insulted.

"Why didn't I sleep with Nabooru?" She demanded. He frowned.

"Would you rather sleep with the Hylian men?"

"No."

"Then be quiet."

She shifted uncomfortably, standing by the door awkwardly as they remained silent.

"You can sit, you know. You don't have to stand." He grunted as he continued to work on the fruit. She cautiously took a seat across from him at the table.

"What is it?" She asked in a murmur. He looked up for a moment, looking at her with bewilderment, then went back to peeling.

"Voltfruit." He mumbled.

"Oh."

They sat in silence some more. She stared at his hands as they finished tearing the skin of the fruit away.

"You never wrote to me about you. Only Hyrule." He stated as he sat the fruit on the table and picked up a letter from the table. She felt her stomach tighten.

"I'm a spy. I'm not supposed to tell you about my personal life." She replied sharply. He snorted as he set the paper back down. She inhaled deeply before speaking her mind.

"And because I'm a spy an innocent man has died. You ruined everything! I can't sleep at night anymore thinking about what I've done!" She snapped, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"For someone who grew up in the palace, you don't understand social cues, do you?" He scoffed leaning back. She felt her cheeks turn red under his icy glare. Had he ignored that fact that a man died to accuse her of poor manners? She was beginning to believe he was some sort of monster. She felt nauseous again.

"I'm not feeling well." She whispered. He sighed.

"You should wash." He suggested as he pointed nodded to the washroom. Grace slowly stood up, walking to her bag on the floor and awkwardly taking out a nightgown. She walked past him and closed the door. He could hear her as she soaked herself in water. He smirked, she was so timid. She sounded as if she was trying to be quiet.

"Is your father the same? Spiteful?" He called behind himself. He heard her fall into the water. She hadn't expected him to talk to her, it must have scared her.

"Oh yes, they all are." She replied back, choking on her words. He chuckled.

"And your suitor?"

"Haven't seen him since the ball."

"So you have no suitor?"

"No. I'm to be married shortly after we return."

"I see…"

He fell silent as he listened to her in the other room. His mind started to fill with whispers. Demise had grown uneasy. Ganondorf couldn't understand why. Nothing had been out of the ordinary, nothing but her.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The voice faded. He didn't understand...He looked up, staring at her tiny frame. She looked lost, out of place. He found it entertaining.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She was confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you hungry?" He asked again, this time forcibly, he was irritated when he had to repeat himself. She looked to the floor.

"I ate with my father. You took care of us, quite generously." She replied. She didn't want to admit that she was in fact hungry. She felt it would be stealing food that they needed. He sighed, standing over her.

"Yes, that is fine, but are you hungry?" He repeated angrily. She looked to the floor, she didn't like that he towered over her. She felt threatened under his cold glare.

"Yes." She whispered. He huffed as he handed her the fruit and walked towards her things.

"But I thought-"

"That's the problem with you." He began as he tossed her belongings on the bed. "You think too much. Always have to have something to add or a way to be better than the other. That's why they brought you isn't it?" He said with exasperation. Grace was dumbfounded.

"No…" She muttered. He cocked a brow as he began to lay her belongings out on the bed.

"Then why are you here? Are you a gift? A negotiator? Tell me why they chose you. Do they suspect you of something?" He picked up the envelope slowly, examining it as if it held some sort of key to the world. Grace dashed to the bed and grabbed the envelope.

"To be honest I'm afraid I don't know. Now please! Stop touching my things!" She howled. He sat back down at the table. Exhausted from her.

"What is in the envelope?" He asked calmly. Grace smiled softly, the tips of her pointed ears felt warm.

"It's a letter."

"Who for? Your lover?"

"It's for you."

He tilted his head, rubbing his temples ever so slightly.

"I see...and what does the letter contain?"

Grace bit her lip as she sat it down in front of him.

"It's everything that has happened to me in the last year. My life you are so curious about." She explained before uncomfortably seating herself on the bed. He shook his head with a cruel grin.

"But that is why you will stay with me for a short time. _I want to know you._ " He smirked as he tossed the envelope on the table. Grace stared tiredly at him.

"Go to sleep. Nothing is stopping you." His voice had suddenly become quiet. Grace tried to hide a yawn, trying to hide her fears.

"Aren't you going to lie down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You and your questions… next, you will be asking me about the sand and the stars and Sa'oten who knows what!" He scolded. She huffed as she pulled the covers around her. She wasn't going to sleep until she knew he was sound asleep. He let out a short laugh.

"You know, you are kind of cute when you're mad. Cute for a Hylian that is." He didn't truly find her cute, he just wanted to irritate her. His nerves were shot and he did not want to amuse the king for the few months he would remain here. He found his joy in pestering her.

"You must be drunk."

He looked up, confused.

"Oh?" He stood and blew out a candle, walking towards the washroom.

"You are supposed to be bitter." She replied, fighting to keep her eyes open. He washed his face, amused by her comment.

"I am not a politician in my own bedroom. This is where I am myself."

Grace turned, watching him as he threw cushions to the ground. When he had finally laid down she lay perfectly still.

"Goodnight...Ganondorf." She whispered, adrenaline beginning to run through her. He smirked as he looked up towards the bed. He was surprised at how she just assumed that they were informal but he had to be careful. She was frightened and he couldn't blame her. He needed her on his side. He had used her before and if there ever came a time to need her again he knew she was gullible enough to follow through. He wanted to know why she came. He knew he would have to break her and he knew exactly how.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys! It's been a while! Thanks for sticking with the story! I had some family emergencies and wasn't able to partcipate in Nanowrimo, however, everything is getting better and I should be able to write and update this year! HUGE THANK YOU to Marie._.tea on instagram for the cover art!**_

 **Chapter 15.**

Little Ganondorf ran quickly through the halls, laughing as he walked into the small room high above the sanctuary. He was only four and exceptionally bright. His curiosity often had the best of him. He didn't have much patience to not be answered either, when he wanted to know something he wanted the answer right away.

"Come, Ganondorf! Come sit!" The fire witch beamed as she held out her misshapen hands. She motioned for him to sit on a stool, the cauldron behind her bubbled.

He swung his feet over the stool looking curiously into the bright colored liquid.

"What that?" He asked as he pointed inside the cauldron. The witch paid no mind.

"Potion." She replied gruffly. He kicked his legs impatiently, looking around the room with wonder. He had seen this room many times before. This was where he always came midday. The witch would work and he would sit, anxiously waiting to leave. He looked up at the cluttered shelves examining the bottles and strange scripts.

"What that?" He gasped, crawling down from the stool, pointing to a scroll with strange and grotesque pictures. The witch paused her work. She bent down to his level with a disgusting grin.

" _That_ ," she began, "is Demise. The greatest master you will ever serve. He has chosen you for a special purpose! He has found you the greatest vessel we have offered. He will use you to create a new world where there is no light nor darkness. A world of endless justice. Only those he deems fit will live and the world will finally be what the gods meant it to be." The excitement in her voice almost frightened the boy as he stared at the monstrous figure on the paper. He didn't quite understand anything the witch had said but he didn't care. He was special. He was chosen to be something much greater and that excited him.

The witch left his side and resumed her work, eyeing him now and then as he gaped over the picture.

"Why he has monsters?" The little boy demanded curiously. Koume grinned.

"They are his army, and one day you will rule over his army for him until he returns." She explained, stirring the cauldron. Ganondorf clapped his hands gleefully. He liked the idea of being in charge, being important. He giggled as he ran over and crawled onto the stool.

"When? When?" He asked eagerly, his tiny hands pulling on her sleeves. The witch brushed him off, entertained by his excitement.

"Soon."

Ganondorf did not like that answer. He wanted it to happen now. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Koume yawned. He looked at her and grinned. He hadn't yawned so he could make a wish and it would come true!

"I wish that Demise come faster." He whispered under his breath. The witch smiled.

He hadn't known then that he was wishing for death.

oOo

A week had passed since the arrival of the Hylians. Ganondorf had become more and more frustrated that every question he asked was avoided or ignored. The Hylian king was taunting him, playing petty political games that led nowhere. The insult of this in his own kingdom cut his pride deeply and at times his anger would be fully revealed. In the evenings he'd return to his room and be greeted with endless questions and accusations from Grace. He was beginning to think there would be an easier way to obtain information on Hyrule than dealing with her, but she was so naive he couldn't help but wait. Patience, he knew, would give him exactly what he wanted.

The Hylian king, on the other hand, was grateful his wife forced the girl to come along. She was a nuisance with her questions and babbling that nothing could ever get done. He wished the court would be dismissed in such cases though because her voice had begun to irritate everyone. It was clear that she was a distraction and through her, he could peruse the Gerudo text for information Ganondorf would never give.

Grace was pleased with herself but she dreaded the evenings. She did not understand why Ganondorf still had not found a room for her yet, especially now that a week had passed. She would purposely chatter trying to fight sleep to which he would give her empty threats.

Tonight she was surprised to not see him in his chambers. He was late, a rarity she knew would likely never happen again. She sighed happily as she threw her shoes off. Her feet were sticky against the stone floor. She hated the desert heat and today seemed especially hot. She was beginning to understand why her father hated the desert so much.

She took off her dress, standing barefoot in her slip. She was uncomfortably warm, her skin was burned and it radiated heat. She slowly peeked out the door. An empty hall. She laughed madly, running towards the wash basin. She had refused to bathe when Ganondorf was around which seemed to never happen. She pulled her hair up, humming to herself as she lowered herself in the tub. It had felt like ages since she had felt relaxed.

oOo

Nabooru sat down at the long table, tired from the behavior of the Hylian men. Ganondorf nodded to her, acknowledging her presence, but his eyes never left the window that was above them. She glanced upwards but saw nothing, just the typical night sky. She half-smiled, reminiscing of when they were children. He used to look to the night sky when he needed guidance or to clear his mind. She hadn't seen him do that for years.

"There is no purpose for them staying here if you can't get the Hylian vai to shut up." She teased. He clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head back.

"She's more of a vehvi than I remember." He replied back. Nabooru shrugged, leaning on the table.

"She's not that much different than you." Nabooru insisted waiting for him to finally turn around.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snickered. The Gerudo woman laughed, bringing her knee to her chest.

"Well, she's careless, irrational, curious, loud...loud…" She trailed off, giving a small smile as she watched his face drop into anger.

"Careless? Irrational?" He hissed, turning to face her. She put a finger to her lips, a playful gleam in her eye. He leaned his head back, swearing under his breath.

"Why even keep her here? Why not send her home?" Nabooru suggested. He sat down across from her.

"I can't. She is here for some inane reason. Until I know why she stays, and she stays with me." He affirmed. Nabooru nodded, not quite agreeing with him, then again, he always had his reasons. He was sharing less and less with her and she was beginning to think it was in her best interest. She couldn't pry anything out of him while the Hylian were there. She would have to wait.

"Then maybe… fill both her needs and yours." Nabooru stated. He fell silent, staring past her, his thoughts far from her reach. They sat completely still until he looked back at her. She could see him thinking, she hated it when he thought too much.

"What are you proposing?" He asked finally. She shrugged, a grin spreading across her face. He knew she had something in mind, she was just waiting for him to come to the conclusion.

"Does she know our language well?" Nabooru tried again.

"She can read and write well, she is able to recognize words, but she has no practice speaking it." He scoffed. Nabooru grinned.

"You want her gone, she wants to learn, I'm sure some kind of arrangement could be made…"

His eyes lit up at the suggestion, it was true, he had enjoyed her company, but he did not enjoy her curiosity while they held court. He couldn't blame her for wanting to know but then again there was a time and place for questions.

"She will need a teacher." He murmured, crossing his arms in thought. She nodded.

"You teach her. I trust you." He stated. Nabooru shook her head.

"I trust Aveil, and I've already made the arrangements. She starts tomorrow. Oh, and you might want to find something suitable for her to wear, she will die in those stuffy Hylian gowns." Nabooru winked as she handed him an outfit from under the table. He smirked.

"Do you really think she will wear it?" He laughed with disdain.

"No." She admitted, standing up. "But you should find a way to make her. She hasn't even been outside much and still suffers."

He pushed his thumb across the fabric, noting the unusual color.

"Why blue?" He asked, watching Nabooru pour them drinks.

"Why not? Hylian's love that color, don't they?" She replied, handing him a glass.

"Such a strong drink for a quiet night." He noted. She let out a deep laugh.

"It's in celebration, the voe are quiet and the vai is gone!" She said before drinking her liquor. He stared at the cup for a moment before following her lead.

"What is on your mind?" Nabooru asked, seeing his lack of enthusiasm for alcohol.

"I think she should stay. If anything, it would in the very least upset the Hylian royalty."

"And then what? Do we keep her as a prisoner? Ganondorf-"

"She could become one of us…" He eyed Nabooru as he spoke. Her golden eyes flared at the suggestion.

"No. She will never be one of us. Teach her but do not let her think she could ever belong. She's simply a diversion." Nabooru retorted. He laughed coldly.

"Are you jealous, Nabooru?" He hissed with a grin.

"Of a Hylian vai? Never." She huffed, throwing her cup down. Ganondorf smiled darkly.

"Have Aveil tutor her during the day from now on." He ordered. Nabooru crossed her arms defiantly.

"Do not give her false hope, Ganondorf. She is not as strong as you believe she is." Nabooru stated before leaving. He watched her as she disappeared down the hall.

Grace was anything but strong, she was so hungry for acceptance it was pathetic. He inwardly laughed at the thought of her. She was becoming more and more intriguing. If only he could pry her open and use all the information she held of Hyrule. It would take time. Not enough time with this stay. She would have to stay longer than the men. But how? His mind began to spin with ways to break her. She was fragile but held her own. She was a force to be reckoned with when it came to a battle of wits, but even she had her breaking point, it was just a matter of finding it.

He opened the door to his room, unsettled by the strange quietness. He looked to the bed only to find it empty, perhaps she was walking the halls? She seemed to be quite reckless in that sense.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back!" Her embarrassed squeak made him laugh. He glances over, noticing her small frame in the doorway of the washroom.

"I wasn't expecting you to bathe." He replied with a smirk. She tried to cover herself as she walked towards her bag. He watched her as she slowly walked into the room, surprised that she had even dared to come out in nothing but a slip. She whimpered softly as she searched her bag for something to throw on.

"Please… don't look at me." She pleaded, failing to find her nightgown.

"Oh, don't feel bad… perfume can't fix all odors. Everyone bathes." He taunted. Grace froze, humiliated by his statement.

"You're a foul and cruel man…" She whispered as tears stung her eyes. He sighed as he leaned back.

"Yes… I have nearly forgotten. The king who sleeps on a floor so you can have a bed, the very person who has spent his evening arranging lessons for you, the man who takes care of your every need. He's such a wicked person, isn't he? It's all his fault you are practically naked in his room!" He growled, throwing his arms in the air. She spun around, her face red.

"If I'm such a burden, why don't you just get rid of me? Send me home!" She spat, her eyes glowing with anger. He huffed irritably before he leaned on the table.

"Because I'm not done with you." He said simply. She blinked, bewildered by his statement.

"Oh?"

He nodded slowly, thinking carefully on what to say next. She wrapped herself in a blanket, giving up on her bag. She couldn't look at him, she felt ashamed for her backlash. It was rude, yet when she was around him he let her be that way. They had always been informal. It bothered her, especially now.

"Lord Ganondorf, please accept my apology. It was rude of me to neglect your hospitality." Her voice was soft as she spoke. He looked at her with disgust as he stood from his chair.

"Don't be like that." He said roughly as he lit a candle. She looked at him curiously, her forehead wrinkling ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" She was so calm as she spoke it made him bitter.

"Don't act so high and mighty! You Hylians and your formalities… You act like you are better than everyone else with your manners, that's what I liked about you. You weren't like that. Who changed you?" He ranted as he began making his bed. She frowned.

"Everyone must grow up sometime." She replied. He let out a short laugh.

"Not you. You are a vehvi." He stated before blowing out the candles in the washroom. Grace curled up underneath her blanket.

"I'm not a child. I'm a woman now." She replied haughtily. He shook his head with a smirk.

"No, you are a vehvi." He bickered. She groaned as she turned away from him.

"Fine! Be that way!" She whined.

"Exactly." He quipped. She turned, her mouth agape. He smirked, picking up the blue Gerudo outfit. "Here."

"What's this?" She asked as she carefully took it from him. He motioned for her to unfold it, tired of her questions. She gasped as she held the top up and then the bottoms.

"They are beautiful…" She whispered, admiring them as she gently folded them back.

"They are yours... You will wear them tomorrow." He stated gruffly, sitting on the poorly made bed. She leaned over the side of her bed.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Your classes begin."

"Classes?"

He turned, meeting eyes with her.

"Yes. Classes. Then maybe you won't bother everyone so much while we hold sessions with the King." He replied shortly. She felt her face flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… but that's why I came." She was quiet as she sat up, her face sullen.

"They brought you as a distraction?" He mocked. She shook her head.

"No… not exactly." She admitted, playing with the bedsheets. He stood up, curious with her sudden submission. She looked up at him then back down at the sheets.

"I'm here because the queen thought...well. The queen though the only way to outsmart you was to have a woman around. Men are stupid when it comes to understanding us but she knows that you have, well, feminine wit… I came not to distract but to work as a way of understanding. _That_ is why I am here." She felt tears sting her eyes as she confessed to him. He nodded, eyes darkening.

"So you betrayed me?"

"No!"

"I am providing you classes, private information, and you were going to tell the Hylian court?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?"

Grace trembled, she didn't like being alone with him, she was terrified of his sudden anger. She hadn't done anything yet.

"It's treason… I can't… You don't understand!"

He grunted as he sat back down.

"Do you really want peace?" He asked as blew out the last candle. Grace bit her lip before responding.

"Yes…"

"Then you need to trust me."

"I trust you but I also value my life! Hyrule is not what it seems… They have ways… Please, I can't say much more. If they find out I said this much already…"

Ganondorf frowned, turning uncomfortably. Of course, she would be frightened, she had grown, she now knew the reality of what she had chosen.

"I know what Hyrule does to those who commit treason… I have been there before…" He stated quietly, thinking back to the war, what he had seen, how he had survived, the strange torture they had used. It was Hyrule's best-kept secret, something he would destroy if he only could.

"You-"

"Sav'saaba." He said sharply, not letting her speak.

Grace leaned back in her pillow. He had seen them with his own eyes, and he had survived. She knew it was something that should not be spoken, the chambers were hidden beneath Hyrule. They were not to be spoken of and those who knew of them were either watched by Hyrule or had been there and never seen again. It was created by the Sheikah, she remembered, and the Gerudo had blindly sided with the Sheikah during the war, allowing Hyrule to gain advantage. The Sheikah had lied, revealing the Gerudo's true motives. These were things she had learned as a child, listening to her father talk about the war to other soldiers in her home. They laughed at it. They accused the Gerudo of being desperate.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed, blindly digging through her bag. He growled at her as she continued to make noise. He already didn't know what to do with her, angering him more was not in her best interest.

After a moment of silence, he felt something brush his hand.

"I'm sorry… for whatever may have happened. And, I am especially sorry that you can't forget whatever it is that you saw." She whispered before crawling back in bed. He said nothing, she had no reason to try and earn his sympathy in his opinion. He had learned to live with the past. She should as well.

He looked at the envelope that had been placed by his hand. It held the Hylian seal. It was an official document. He lit a candle and wandered to his desk, carefully tearing the seal away. Inside were numbers and letters. He frowned, thinking of what it meant. He looked at the sleeping Hylian and pondered what she could have stolen. The captain had nothing of importance when it came to politics. He knew it wasn't a code, no, it was much simpler than that.

They were _coordinates_.

Puzzled, he tucked them in a drawer. She hadn't betrayed him after all. She was biding her time.


	16. Chapter 16

_**It's short, but I am trying to catch up! Enjoy and if you would like, leave a review! Those are always encouraging and sometimes help my lack of inspiration.**_

 **Chapter 16.**

Grace was silent as she brushed her hair. She contemplated getting dressed, but even Ganondorf had not woken up. She grunted as she pulled on a knot, careful not to make too much noise.

She thought of last night, their strange conversation. She wasn't entirely surprised that Ganondorf would have known about the royal torture chambers, he had been through a war. What surprised her is that he lived through it. Her father had once talked about the chambers in a hushed voice. She knew she wasn't supposed to listen, but it was alluring. The things she had heard that night never left her. The things they had done to people she wasn't sure the goddesses could forgive them for.

"Va-!"

She jumped, not expecting the quiet outburst from the floor. She frowned, crawling across the bed, peering down at him in curiosity. His face was twisted in discomfort as he continued to sleep. She giggled, realizing he was talking in his sleep. She never had pictured him being capable of such human things. She always pictured him to sleep lightly, be able to wake at the slightest hint of presence. To see him helpless, talking nonsense, sleeping so deeply brought her joy.

She kicked her feet, listening to him say unfamiliar words. She wondered what he could have been dreaming about that he would talk so much. The more she listened though, she doubted that he was sleeping well at all. He started to seem panicked. He shouted something and her heart sank. It frightened her as he thrashed around momentarily. She crouched down beside him, unsure of what to do. She had never seen someone work themselves into a fit in their sleep before. He mumbled something else before panting.

She had read once that people relieved their past in dreams, that they suffered through memories that they had rather forget. She wondered if she had made him suffer through something.

"You should wake up." She squeaked, unsure of how to wake him. He looked as if he would kill her.

"Wake up." She tried again louder, but he only continued to sleep. Hesitantly she poked his arm. He did nothing. Which in turn made her laugh. She wondered if it would be considered rude to touch him but waking him seemed a bigger priority. She cautiously put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. His eyes shot open and for the first time in many years, she felt that she was in fatal danger. His eyes had looked so frightened it shook her to her soul.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, leaning back on the floor. Grace fell back, embarrassed that she had woke him.

"You were talking in your sleep…" She stammered. He slowly sat up, staring blankly at the floor.

"So I was…" He replied, eyes fixed downwards. Grace scooted forward, sitting in front of him. She wasn't quite sure how to feel. He looked almost sad in the early morning light.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked gently, not entirely sure it was appropriate for her to ask. He said nothing and stood up, walking to his desk.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to but, it seemed like you were having a nightmare." She tried again, slowly walking to his side. He remained silent, holding himself against the desk. He coughed before pulling the chair out and sitting down, continuing to ignore the girl that hovered over him like a lost child.

"You know...it helps to talk about the things that bother you." She stated, giving a small smile.

"Why would I talk to you?" He scoffed, burying his face in his hands. She sighed as she took a step backwards.

"I'm only trying to help-"

"I am aware! Please...stop." He hissed bitterly, slamming his fists into the table. Tears stung Grace's eyes. She swallowed hard before grabbing her garb and walking into the washroom. He stared forward blankly. She didn't need to know about anything more than she already did. Then again, he wondered if he had told her if it would have put his mind at ease.

There was a small whimper as she entered the room, her stiffness hinted at embarrassment. She had never wore so little in front of anyone before.

"You look like a true citizen." He stated unfeelingly. She nodded, unsure of how she felt in the Gerudo garb. She made her way to her bag and shuffled through it, gathering her hair things.

"You can't wear your hair that way." He stated, watching her put her hair into a bun.

"Why not?"

He snorted at her question.

"Sit." He ordered, standing up. Cautiously, she went and sat down. He took her brush and began to comb through her hair. She played with her clothes nervously as he pulled her hair back tight and neatly.

"What are you-"

"Hush!"

She frowned but continued to let him tug at her hair.

"Ouch!" She yelped as he tightened his grip.

"Hold still!" He growled, fastening something in her hair.

"What's that?" She asked, brushing her fingers against the cold gemstone.

"A gift." He replied before pointing to the mirror. She walked towards the mirror, touching her hair ever so slightly.

"I look...beautiful." She gasped, admiring her new self. He smirked watching her whip her hair around.

"Aveil will be here after morning meal. She will tutor you." He said calmly, picking up the assorted things he used for bedding.

She smiled as she turned. "I can't thank you enough...Ganondorf." Her eyes gleamed as she spoke, it almost made him feel guilty.

oOo

"Why do I have to teach her? She's just like any other pompous...arrogant Hylian vai!" Aveil whined. Nabooru laughed, shoving a book in her sister's arms.

"Because I don't want to and Vaba must teach the other girls. Besides, I think you two will find you have a lot in common." Nabooru explained.

"What could I have in common with a Hylian vai?" She protested.

"Well… you both like to talk...especially when it's unnecessary. You are nosey-"

"Nabooru. Really?" Aveil rolled her eyes, watching her sister slice fruit. Nabooru smiled, tossing her sister a piece.

"Aveil, if you behave yourself, maybe I'll be able to talk Ganondorf out of your ban." Nabooru winked, silently telling her sister that things were in her favor if she didn't say anything more. Aveil nodded, a small grin spread across her lips.

"I hope she doesn't talk about Hylian feminine dignity." Aveil stated as she joined her sister at the table. Nabooru shook her head.

"I think you will find that she is much different than what you expect…"

oOo

Princess Zelda hummed to herself as she traced letters then rewrote them on her own. Her little legs swung impatiently underneath the table as she continued to write. She loved her tutoring room. It had one large window that took up the entire wall, it had a balcony attached too. The window stretched from floor to ceiling and had been clad in curtains matching the Royal Family colors. There was a long table in the center of the room surrounded by carefully carved chairs. In the back of each chair was carved the three goddesses and the Triforce. Zelda had once heard that the Royal Family shared a bloodline with the goddess Hylia, but as a child, she figured it was something her father told her to make her feel special. She was quite aware when people would make something up for the sake of her smile.

On either side of the table there were bookcases that almost touched the high ceilings. The doors were large and wooden, carved with the Royal Family seal, and above the table, a beautiful chandelier that little Zelda would often become distracted by. She wondered if anyone would be able to count so many jewels. She once asked Impa if she could have a maid count them to which Impa responded, "We do not boast of our blessings."

Zelda put her pencil down, glancing up at her nursemaid. Impa had remained at the window, looking towards Kakariko. She stood perfectly still, not smiling, not frowning, just staring blankly into the distance. The little princess had begun to wonder why her nursemaid had been so drawn to the windows these last few days. Impa did not like to talk about where she came from, her friends, her family, or her past in general. Zelda was fascinated by this, it made her mysterious and intriguing.

"Impa?"

The woman turned, facing the little girl, her face still blank of any expression.

"Yes, princess?"

Zelda smiled a toothy grin before holding up her paper.

"I'm done." She stated proudly. Impa took the paper, looking over it thoroughly.

"So you are." She replied, giving her a small grin.

"Impa, why do you look outsides'?" Zelda inquired, pointing to the window. Impa frowned, gently forcing the girl's hand to her side.

"We do not point." She said quickly, before walking to the shelf. The little princess pushed away from the table, walking towards the window.

"When will daddy be home?"

Impa pulled a book from the shelf, watching the little girl stare sadly out the window.

"Not for a long time. You must be patient. Now, let us read our history book." Impa said calmly, waving her arm for the princess to come closer. Zelda sighed, walking to the table.

"Impa...can we learns about the Sheikah?"

Impa blinked, unsure of how to answer the little princess. She sat the little girl in a chair, sitting down beside her. Zelda was confused by this, Impa almost always answered immediately. After a moment of silence, the Sheikah woman took the princess's hands.

"Zelda, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

The little girl's eyes grew wide. Impa had never sounded so nervous before. It was unlike Impa to be so concerned with her small questions.

"There are some things we can not learn… Not because they aren't important, but because they are best left unknown. As for the Sheikah, all you will ever know is that we come from Kakariko. We are sworn to serve the Royal Family, and we are not entirely what we seem." Impa's voice was so hushed the princess trembled.

"Why, Impa?" She whispered, her hands beginning to shake. Impa frowned, pushing a blonde lock behind the princess's ear.

"That's enough questions about that for today, now, let's read." Impa stated, clearing her throat. Zelda tried to concentrate on her lesson, but her mind was in Kakariko. She had heard her father talk about that town once, and she knew her father did not like the Sheikah as a people either. It only made her more curious as to why Impa was her nursemaid.

Whatever the reason may be, the Sheikah were hidden, a secret culture, and she would know why in time.

oOo

The Hylian king walked alongside the captain of the Hyrulian guard, stopping to look at the wasteland of the desert outside.

"Your daughter is quite… talkative." He said finally. The captain shook his head.

"I apologize, she is young. She knows more about these people than I wished she did." He said quickly, giving a small bow. The king roared with laughter.

"Stand up! Stand up! There is nothing to apologize about! She's annoying, I hate curious, clever women. They stick their noses in places where they don't belong. But that is not why I wish to talk to you… in private" He stated with a malicious grin. The captain looked around quickly.

"There is no one here, sire." The captain replied. The King of Hyrule nodded, fixing his gaze at the sand outside.

"I like how she distracts us from working on anything important, but I need something from her. She knows the language, does she not?"

"Yes, sire."

"And her unfortunate accommodations are with Lord Ganondorf, correct?"

"Yes, sire."

The king smiled widely, beckoning the captain to come closer. The captain glanced around once more before the king leaned forward to his ear.

"I need her to take any document she can pertaining to his...peace acquirement. I want her to translate them, I want to know things he refuses to tell us about this place. If she succeeds, you both will be rewarded greatly." He whispered. The captain frowned, unsure of the responsibility placed on his daughter.

"Your Highness, if I may?" He asked to speak, the king nodded, his tired eyes darkening.

"Go on then."

"My she is, immature. I am not certain she can carry this task secretly. Smuggle letters, perhaps, but she certainly can not smuggle full documents. This is spy work, my daughter is in no way a trained spy. She's mere a child involved with some fantasy with the Gerudo. I don't understand it either, sire, but she can't be held responsible with such an important task." The captain pleaded. The king frowned.

"Are you suggesting she would rather disobey direct orders from her king? You know what we do with traitors, captain."

"I'll see to it she understands her orders, sire."

"Thank you, captain."

oOo

Grace waited patiently as she listened to Ganondorf and Nabooru bicker outside the room in their native tongue. She didn't like not knowing what they were saying, but then again, in a few short hours, she might be able to pick up on it. She could hardly stand her excitement as it was now.

After the events of this morning, Ganondorf informed her of what her classes would pertain. He seemed displaced through most of their conversation, but he had also excited her with talk of her classes. He had rathered talk about what she was to learn than anything else, it seemed. She didn't mind entirely, either, for the more he talked the more questions she had. She knew it annoyed him but there was no one else to share in her thrilling new studies.

"Grace. A moment." Nabooru grinned as she invited Grace into the hall. Ganondorf did not look pleased, but then again, he never really looked pleased ever.

"The captain has sent for you, Aveil will meet you in the common room after the captain is finished with you." Ganondorf rumbled before walking away. Nabooru sighed and rolled her eyes before looking down at Grace.

"He's a big baby. He doesn't think it's wise to let you see the captain privately." Nabooru explained, eyeing him as he continued down the hall.

"The captain is my father…" Grace said quietly. Nabooru smiled.

"We know."

Nabooru escorted Grace to the common room. It was strange to see it so empty. The captain sat at the table with a Gerudo guard standing behind him. Nabooru said something to the guard and the guard left. Nabooru began to follow behind and on her way out simply said "Five minutes."

Grace smiled before kissing her father's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a timid hug.

"I've missed you so much, father!" She exclaimed with a laugh, but he did not smile.

"I've missed you too, Grace." He replied, handing her an envelope. "Read it, then burn it."

Grace looked at him doubtedly before opening the envelope. She read the contents quietly, rereading her orders from the king. Her face turned concerned as she tried to force paper back in his hand.

"Father… I can't!" Her voice trembled as she spoke, but the captain stood, unmoved.

"Orders are orders, Grace. There is nothing you can do. Unless you are saying you would rather commit treason."

"No, father…"

He kissed the top of her head taking the paper and tossing it in the open flame in the corner of the room.

"Father? When do you need this by?" Grace asked quickly as he walked towards the door. He smirked.

"That's my girl." He laughed before leaving.

"He left so soon." Aveil stated as she came in after him.

"Yes… He did."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Guess who's back (back again) ?! Yup, It's me! I'd like to thank you all for waiting patiently and also announce that this story has reached over 3,000 views! Thank you for all your support! You can now find me on Instagram too for more Zelda content follow l. !**_

 _ **I'd also like to share a fabulous work with you that you can find on Instagram and Wattpad! The story is called Before The Calamity ( beforethecalamity on Instagram) and is honestly one of the most well-written pieces of Zelda fanfiction I have read since BOTW came out! It stays true to the official story and lore as well as providing clarity about Link's memories and feelings towards Zelda as well as every relationship between the Champions, Princess, and hero! Please go give it a read and review!**_

 _ **I won't hold you up any longer! Enjoy this chapter and be prepared for a very long chapter 18...!**_

 **Chapter 17**.

It is said by the Hylian's that their king is the only one who knows how to enter the Sacred Realm. It was established by the Royal Family long ago when the Civil War had just begun. What lies in the Sacred Realm is Hyrule's most dangerous and powerful relic. The Triforce.

The Triforce was forged by the hands of Din, Nayru, and Farore, a gift to the people of Hyrule. Its powers were unlimited. All one had to do was touch it and it would grant any wish. It knew no bounds of good and evil. It made no difference if a wish was from a pure-hearted maiden or a demon from the underworld. It had no bounds. The only restriction was if one were to completely seize it fully the wielder must have a perfect balance of power, wisdom, and courage, lest the Triforce split.

During Hyrule's Civil War, the many nations of Hyrule fought for the Sacred Realm, not heeding their past, as history tends to repeat herself. The war was gruesome, lasting centuries. It was finally decided that the Triforce would remain with the Royal Family and under an arrangement, all nations would have to submit to Hyrule their fealty. Unbeknownst to the king, however, this would not last. To the people of Hyrule, it seemed there would finally be an era of prosperity, nothing threatening to take yield of their sacred power.

Yet, long before the Civil War, ancient civilizations sought this power for their own.

One of these civilizations were the Twili. They were known as the dark interlopers, masters of dark magics, forgers of powerful masks, and strived for the power of the Triforce. They thought by wielding such power they could control the world, but they would bring imbalance. When the guardian spirits of Hyrule heard the goddesses pleas to stop them they came together and obeyed. The Twili's efforts were thwarted, the guardians sealing them away in their own world.

Even before their downfall, Hyrule was still not safe by those wanting to seize such power. There was another being, a demon lord, a ruler of a dark dimension, and perhaps the most powerful enemy of Hyrule.

Demise.

Demise wanted the Triforce for his own, he wanted to concur Hyrule, rid it of all the life the goddesses had created, and forge a world for his demons. He came forth from the underworld, killing mercilessly, and forging false alliances with the people of Hyrule, among them, a young Twili who would become his most faithful servant. This servant was known as Ghirahim.

Hylia looked down upon her creation, fearing for its inhabitants. The people cried out for her aid through the flames of destruction. Fearing all would be lost, she descended down upon Hyrule, creating a holy blade through one young girl's sacrifice. And when all seemed lost, a hero stepped forth. Wielding the Master Sword he went to seek out Demise and end his torment on Hyrule. In the end, he succeeded but bore a curse that neither he nor the goddess could escape. She shed her divinity to stand by him, and the world soon began to forget that this was in fact history.

The tale of Demise, Hylia, and her chosen hero soon became fables the people of Hyrule told their young. They were legends that warned their young if they did not behave Demise would plant his hatred upon them or if they were brave they would be rewarded. Regardless, the only thing that remained clear in these stories was that the Triforce did exist. Young girls and boys would whisper in small groups of how it had been locked away or where it could be hidden and adults would jokingly ramble on how they would wish for a better job or well-behaved children. They were beginning to forget their pain, and it seemed Hyrule was healing.

But not every nation believed in the three goddesses. The Gerudo prayed faithfully to the goddess of sand. Their pagan worship was seen as barbaric and unruly to the ever cultured Hylians. They had mocked this worship, claiming it was why they were cursed to live in a barren wasteland. The Gerudo, however, continued to pray, pleading to their goddess to be saved.

It was believed that the one male born every century would one day lead the people from the desert, starting an era of unity, but these were forgotten as time went on, their faith dying.

It was this idea that Ganondorf clung to as a child. He wanted to find a purpose, a reason for him to exist. He never believed the witches when they had told him he would be the bearer of Demise. He wanted to create a better world for his people. Yet, Demise and Ganondorf had both come to an equally desire. Ganondorf sought the Triforce to forge a new world and so did Demise.

Demise was far too weak, but in time Ganondorf knew he would come. This time was approaching quickly, and the things he needed were still far from reach. If he were able to attain the Triforce before Demise he could fix what had been done. It was this that led Ganondorf to his craze for the Triforce. Time was running out.

oOo

"Are you enjoying your lessons?"

Grace looked up from the book she had been reading, Ganondorf was seated at his desk as usual. Their nights had become quiet. She would read on the bed and Ganondorf would sort through papers. Recently the history and religion of the Gerudo had intrigued her and Aveil had rather lend her books than take time to talk with her. The girls had gotten along, but Aveil was not entirely attached either.

"Yes." She said simply before returning to her book. He snorted, giving a smirk.

"Good."

"Ganondorf?"

"Hm?"

"Is there really a Gerudo Town?"

He smiled softly, leaning back in his chair. Her eyes met his, eagerly awaiting an answer, something he wasn't sure he could give her.

"Yes." He said simply, giving her a small nod. She stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead, he began to resume his work. Grace sighed, tossing her book aside and pulling a chair in front of his desk.

"Is that the place you told me about? The place with the silks and the colors and things that Hyrule had never seen before? You said there were merchants, remember? Ones who sold armor and swords and perfumes and jewelry?" She sat her head on the desk, gazing up at him like a child. He laughed quietly, sealing an envelope.

"There are buildings with running water, brightly decorated rooms, and a palace. Just like I had told you." He replied, his voice reminiscent, it was clear he was homesick.

"Do you miss it?" She asked quietly, wanting him to tell her more about it.

"Yes… I miss it very much." He responded, giving her a warm look she had never seen before.

"Can I go there?" She begged, her face lighting up in glee. He frowned, disappointed in her plead.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is for Gerudo. No Hylian will ever set foot there."

"Why?"

"Because… I can not endanger my people. It is the only safe place we have."

"Oh…"

"Don't look so sad, vehvi. You are free to come and go to the fortress as you please. I grant this permission to you."

"What good will that do me? I'll soon be living in Labrynna." She protested, her voice broken and soft. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, playing with it idly. She had begun to dread her return. These following months would be her last few of freedom before she must begin her duty to her husband. She had come to the conclusion that she did not love him, but given time she would eventually come to. It was for Hyrule and Labrynna's best interest, it was a start to unify the nations for the militaries to join through matrimony. Grace knew this was the only reason she had to feign interest in him. He was a sweet man, but she knew her wings would be clipped and her education shelved.

"If you would ever need a place to flee. You are protected here. I am indebted to you, for your work you have done in efforts for peace between our nations." He replied, carelessly placing a hand on her head. She tilted her head, a calculating smile appearing on her face.

"Are you finally being kind to me again?" She quipped, pulling herself away to return to her book. He faked a grin, leaning back in his chair once more.

"You will find... kindness is not in my nature." He sighed with exasperation.

"I have noticed." She replied smugly, not even glancing up from her book. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, but she continued to beam as she read her book.

"What is that book about?" He asked, feigning interest.

"History and things… do you really believe all of this?"

"Believe what?"

"All this about the sand goddess and praying to dead ancestors and what is this about birds?" She scoffed, placing her finger in her book.

"Yes." He looked so proud it made her feel sad. She had never seen him so confident with an answer before.

"You see, Hylian's like you wouldn't understand… you are so simple." He jeered, opening the door to the balcony. "Come, stand here for a minute."

Grace sighed, rolling off the bed, wrapping herself in a blanket to guard herself against the biting night breeze.

"Look up. What do you see?" He asked, pointing to the night sky.

"Stars?"

"They are not just stars. They are spirits of great warriors, our ancestors who protect us. They light the night sky so we do not forget our way in darkness." He explained, and while he did she could have sworn she had seen the strangest glimmer of adoration and respect in his eyes. "In times of need, we seek their advice… just as you seek your pathetic goddesses. And if they can not answer us, we direct them to the goddess of sand, the one who has blessed us with life in this wasteland. She will never let us die so long as we remain loyal."

Grace laughed, gazing at the thousands of white dots that illuminated the sky.

"You really do believe it! How unfortunate!"

He turned, defensively leaning against the balcony railing.

"Unfortunate?" He sneered, meeting her eyes with an angered glare.

"Yes…" She giggled, "Because you deny the goddesses who created you."

He inhaled deeply, looking upwards.

"I do not deny them, I simply do not believe in them. The sand goddess is much more reliable than your pathetic goddesses."

"How so?" Her lips tightened with disgust, trying desperately to hide her rueful smile. Her eyes, however, revealed a far more different emotion. She was clearly offended.

He could see in her face the contempt he was creating. It satisfied him to know that she was disturbed by his different beliefs. It even brought him great pleasure discussing how little she was cultured than compared to what she had thought she knew.

"Your goddesses represent wisdom, courage, and power… answer me, can you see these things?"

"No."

"Touch it?"

"No."

"Is it entirely real? Or is it a fantasy created by people to have something to believe in?"

"I don't-"

"It is not real, Grace. Your goddesses are built upon emotions, not the world. The goddess of sand controls the desert, we can see her working, feel her presence. She shows us our path through our spirit guides." He jeered, walking back into the room. Grace whipped her attention to him.

"Spirit guides?"

He frowned, inhaling sharply.

"Do you feel the wind?" He asked, his tone serious. She nodded, shivering.

"The wind works with our ancestors and the dead to show us our future."

"What is your future then, Ganondorf?" She snickered, closing the balcony door. He fell silent, sifting through papers once more. Grace smirked, thinking she had outwitted him. She settled into her book, contented with herself, only to feel the looming presence of their conversation.

"Death." He mumbled, breaking the silence.

The way he had said the word sent shivers down her spine. It was low, monotonous and full of grief.

"Tell me about the stars." She said quickly, trying to change the mood. He smirked, reading over a letter, leaning against the wall.

"I have already told you about the stars, vehvi. What more could you possibly want to know?"

"Well… what warriors are in the stars?" She muttered, not exactly sure what to say. His eyes fell, his face stiffening.

"There are many warriors. Brave women who willingly gave their lives for this cursed place. King's who forged their name into history. Some I have known, others died long ago. Their memory is never forgotten…"

"Will you become a star when you die?"

His head snapped in her direction, his face broken.

"No… I will never be one of them." He rumbled, turning his attention elsewhere. Grace rolled on her side, intrigued by his sudden change in attitude.

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions." He barked before returning to his work.

Grace was puzzled by this, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't belong there. He toiled for peace and unity between the nations, after all.

"You are a great warrior, and...if you don't tell the King of Hyrule, I will add a wonderful ruler as well. You belong there."

He sighed heavily, falling back against the wall irritably.

"You know nothing." He glared at her, unsure of how he felt. It was strange to be shown sudden kindness, though, he could almost expect it from her. She was just like every other Hylian woman, quick to lend her heart but slow to learn that men would abuse that. She was hopelessly gullible and he had slowly changed his plans around it.

"I know many things Ganondorf, things even you may not know. I may be ignorant to your beliefs but I know more about Hyrule's secrets then one would care to." She insisted. He smirked, it was so simple to stir her emotions, pathetic really.

"Oh really? I don't believe you." He scoffed, his eyes wild with satisfaction, she was so naive.

"It's true!"

"Then prove it."

She thought long and hard, wondering what she could tell him, she wanted to prove him wrong. She was desperate to feel important.

"I know how to gain entrance into the Sacred Realm," Grace announced quietly, the words barely audible. He furrowed his brow.

" _What?"_

"Shh! Please... It's-"

"Treason is something you must be dying to commit, vehvi."

His words took her aback, she wasn't expecting him to be so cruel. She began to bite the inside of her cheek. She felt so small under his calculating glare. He was always thinking, and she both admired and feared that about him. It was impossible to read him for he almost always had the same dead look in his eyes.

They sat in silence a while longer until there was a knock on the door. Ganondorf grunted and the door swung open.

"This is for her." Nabooru stated, handing him an envelope then whispering something in his ear. Ganondorf inhaled deeply, grinding his teeth and nodding as they whispered to each other in their mother tongue.

Grace felt her stomach tighten. She recognized a few words now and then and none of them were good. Nabooru glanced at Grace and left just as quickly as she had come.

"Take it." Ganondorf growled, tossing her the envelope. She slowly grabbed it from him, carefully tearing the envelope. She trembled, unsure of how to react. She was now a traitor either way if she was discovered.

oOo

Link lazily stared up at the trees, the bright sun cast the forest in a hazy green shadow. He closed his eyes, listening to Saria play her ocarina. She sat atop an old tree stump, kicking her legs gently off the bark now and then, it was peaceful.

"Tired?" Saria smiled. Link rolled over and shook his head sheepishly, giving her a small grin.

"Mido got his fairy this morning. He now thinks he's a true man. Don't you think that's silly?" Saria giggled. The boy's face fell.

"Yeah, silly." He mumbled, trying to hide his face.

"It took him long enough, I thought he'd be the last one. After all, I received my fairy almost a year ago." She continued quietly. "Though, I wouldn't worry about getting a fairy, Link. You're...different."

The woods fell silent as the two friends sat quietly, even the birds seemed to fade their cheery tune. Saria understood that he was not Kokiri, but he did not. She didn't want him to know either, she enjoyed his company. Although the Deku Tree had foreseen him returning to where he was from, she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was her best friend, a brother.

"What if I don't want to be different? What if I want to be like Mido o-or you! What if I want to be normal?" He whispered, pulling his knees close.

"You are special, Link… The Deku Tree must have some sort of plan for you if he hasn't given you a fairy." Saria replied gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Saria...what if I'm not a Kokiri?" His eyes were inquisitive as he looked at her with concern.

"You are a Kokiri!" Saria said quickly. "We raised you here, didn't we?"

"But Mido said that you found me… that I come from beyond the forest." He replied softly. Saria sighed.

"You will always be one of us, Mido doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll tell him to keep his lousy mouth shut, okay?" She gave an encouraging grin before hopping off the stump.

"Let's go home now… I'm starving."

Link nodded, following her out of the Lost Woods. Children should never be caught in the dark unless they wanted to face the curse of dark magic, at least, that's what he had been told. He felt, however, many things he had been told, were lies. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong. He was the outcast, and though his friends insisted he belonged, he had a secret longing to see the world outside of the woods. He wanted to find answers that he knew would never be answered by the Kokiri.

oOo

Impa frowned, re-reading the letter.

"Lady Impa? What is it?" Sharp asked, noticing the woman in their doorway. Flat peeked around the corner, placing a key on the table.

"It is the settlement. They have settled in the mountains until it is safe for the Sheikah to return… however…" Her voice trailed off, her face broken with anger and sorrow.

"Lady Impa, is it the prophecy? Is something wrong with the princess?" Flat suggested. Impa shook her head.

"No, it's something I could have never predicted… A group of our kind has gone rogue, disappearing. They claim the goddesses have abandoned us. They have turned their loyalty to Demise, they wait for his arrival. They call themselves… Yiga."

The brothers frowned.

"We must find them!" Sharp insisted. Impa only shook her head.

"We must find Demise's hatred. It is resting within someone. The princess senses danger and I do as well. If our own have left to follow Demise it must mean he has returned. It's our duty to the Royal Family to find it and stop it before it consumes the one who possess it." Impa replied quickly.

"We are running out of time…" Flat stated quietly. Impa nodded in thought.

"Time… Isn't there a composition for time?" She asked hurriedly.

"Yes! But it hasn't ever been proven to truly manipulate time!" Sharp replied eagerly.

"But it is entirely possible only those destined to use it can play it! I will find the accounts, Lady Impa!" Flat chimed, hurrying back into the other room.

"Good...The king will see you both tomorrow morning. He has something to discuss with you about the heirloom." She added. Sharp bowed.

"Lady Impa, it has already begun, hasn't it?" His voice was shaking with the question, as if it were a child asking something in fear of the answer. Impa exhaled deeply.

"Yes… but if we hurry, we won't be too late."


End file.
